


Братья по чертогам

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Sherlock (TV), Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Action, Book: Mirror Dance, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: Автор: faniБета: Altra RealtaНаписано на WTF-2017 для команды Барраяра.Встреча субличностей Марка Форкосигана и Шерлока в лабиринтах общего подсознательного. Кроссовер миров Sherlock BBC («Безобразная невеста» – последние 5 минут) и Саги о Форкосиганах («Танец отражений»)





	

1\. МАР

– МАРК!!!

Мар ненавидел это имя. Да еще когда таким противным тоном. Как корабельная сирена. У Ревы иных и нету, у него вечно голос такой, словно зубы жмут. Прям даж помочь хочется. В смысле – проредить. Раз жмут. И когда таким вот голосом – да еще и такое имя… Ваще гадость!

На Барраяре имена не выбирают. Это Самый Старший так сказал. Который на самом деле Марк. И даже лорд. Мару сказал, давно еще. Ну, типа, раз я тебя первым создал – звиняй, брат, не свезло. Судьба. Ага, щаз! Это для сыновей не выбирают, причем старших! Так Мар ничейный не сын вовсе. И даже не клон. Он – защитная субличность, вот! Один из пятерых. К тому же и не старший, пусть даже и создан был самым первым. Задолго до Черной Команды. Ага-ага! Первый, да, но не старший. Потому что сами сколько раз твердили, что он маленький! Чуть зазеваешься – мигом в пеленки с сосками вгонят. Пользуются тем, что Мар доверчивый и ругаться не любит. Вот и допользовались. Так что не старший он теперь, неа. Нефиг твердить было.

– Ма-а-арк!

Ме-е-ерзость. Хуже Марка может быть только «лорд Марк». Еще бы добавляли каждый раз для пущего понту – барраярский. Словно банк какой! Нет уж. Это пусть Самый Старший радуется, когда его так обзывают, ему любые сравнения с деньгами в кайф. А Мар – не он.

– Марк, хы! Вернись немедленно!

Ага, щаз! Бежит, аж спотыкается. Штаны теряет. К вам вернешься – себя потеряешь. Хорошую вещь не назовут Черной командой. И уж тем более – братьями. Старшими, чтоб их.

Надо же, какой редчаг – все чекисты в сборе. Ну кроме Самого Старшего. Неужто ради маровского побега ссыпались, никого на дежуре не оставив? Ох и влетит им, если вдруг че! Даже почти что хочется, чтобы началось…

– Это я виноват! Я его обидел, вот он и сбежал. Я сказал ему, что он тоже ненастоящий! Как и все мы! Это я виноват, накажите меня!

– Даже не мечтай. Не до тебя, не видишь, что ли? Вот Сам придет – и что мы ему скажем?

– Жалко тебе, да? Меня сегодня совсем не наказывали! С самого утра! Это несправедли-и-и-и-и!..

– Рева, кончай скулить. Сходи наверх, там тебя накажут по полной.

– Если бы… Там сегодня опять Пыхтуна пользовать обещали. Я же видел! Все эти резиновые штучки, вибраторы, наручники с мехом, плетки, шприц… Точно. Пыхтуна!

– Ну дык этта… Хы! Я поделюсь. Мне там не все… Хы!.. нравится. Ты, главное, хы, не плачь. Ну че ты, хы, ну в самом деле… Всем х-хы-ватит.

– Тебе легко говорить, тебя постоянно, тебя они любят, тебя все любят, каждый день и по многу раз, а меня…

– Ма-ри-че-ек! А гляди, что у меня есть! Хочешь печеньку?

О, тяжелую артиллерию подключили! Корабелку. Печеньки у Обжоры вкусные, это да. Только вот Маричек – это даже хуже «лордмарка», это ваще не имя, а кошачья кличка! Еще бы кискиснули.

Нет уж. Не сработает ваша линкорная гаубица, хоть обкискискайтесь! Ибо достали. Никаких лордмарков тут нет. И маричков тоже. Мар, неужели так трудно запомнить? Мар – это красиво. Стильно. Емко, загадочно и по-мужски сурово. А если «а» слегка протянуть – так еще и загадочно. Маар, это вам не жук чихнул! Настоящее имя для настоящего космодесантника. Не то что какие-то марки, пусть даже и бетанские!

– Марик, мы тебя видим! Вылезай немедленно, а то хуже будет! И никаких печенек не дам. Никогда больше. Сам все съем. Слышишь?

Ага-ага! Врите кому другому, видят они! Как же! Видели бы – давно бы уже за ухо вытащили. Да и голос звучит невнятно, в сторону, – значит, Обжора не сюда смотрит. И просто на психа давит. Просто врет, как положено всем взрослым. Вернее, как положено им по мнению Самого Старшего. Обжора не виноват, ему просто не повезло. Маару вот повезло, а им – нет. Они такими созданы, все четверо. Умеющими убедительно врать не только другим, но и самим себе. Называющими белое черным, а черное белым. Умеющими получать удовольствие от боли. Самый Старший считает, что иначе нельзя. Что иначе просто не выжить. Нигде. Никак.

Бедняга.

– Да нету его, хы, здесь. Я же говорил, хы, – надо было с левого начинать… хы, конца. Хы! Хы. Хы…

– Пыхтун, кончай!

– Дык я же как раз постоянно…

– Уймись! И без тебя скользко.

Голоса чекистов удаляются, становятся тише. Эхо шагов гаснет, дробясь в многочисленных коридорах и переходах. Но Мар не шевелится, лишь плотнее вжимаясь в кожух широкой трубы и стараясь дышать беззвучно. Ибо голосов было только три. И по бетонному полу шаркали тоже только три пары ног. Конечно, кто-то один (ха! кто-то, как же! можно подумать, – не ясно, кто!) мог быть и на дежурстве. Да что там мог – обязан был быть! Старший их для того и создал, а не чтобы за Маром гонялись и жизнь ему портили. Это они уже сами, по собственной хотелке. Пользуются тем, что Мар один. А их четверо. Один всяко может и подежурить, пока трое развлекаются.

Может. Да.

Но даже с маровским везеньем на такое лучше не рассчитывать. Потому что до Бункера слишком далеко. До Машинного куда ближе. А Машинное – вотчина ЧК. Их логово. Их оплот. Их… ну да, их собственный Бункер. И значит, еще надвое сказано, кому тут больше свезет. Лучше перебдеть. И считать, что самый страшный из преследователей так никуда и не ушел, остался рядом. И ждет. Он может долго выжидать, он в этом деле спец. Самый умный из Черной Команды. Самый тихий и молчаливый.

Самый опасный…

Мар затаил дыхание, до звона в ушах вслушиваясь в подвальную тишину. Труба, на которой он лежал, втиснувшись в узкую щель между ее верхом и потолком, была теплой и шероховатой, в толстой изоляционной оплетке, слегка проминавшейся под пальцами и локтями. И чуть слышно гудела, это ощущалось скорее всем телом, а не на слух. А еще где-то далеко капала вода. Голоса были уже не слышны – наверное, братья завернули за второй поворот, в этих коридорах звуки гаснут быстро. Отличное место! Само то для пряталок. Не то что Машинное Отделение с его металлическими полом-стенами и звонким эхом, безостановочно мечущимся между такими же звонкими переборками и предательски множащим любой шорох. Здесь же стены из мягкого камня, словно в подвале замка. Хорошего замка, старинного. И звуки в них тонут, как в синтевате. Удачно Мар эту нору нашел. А главное – вовремя. Теперь остается только вытерпеть, вылежать, притворяясь, что тут никого нет. Никого тут нет, слышишь?! И не надо бросать гранату, ибо нет никого…

Убийца должен скоро уйти. Должен! Его чаще остальных наверх дергают. По-хорошему, он там все время дежурить должен. Ну, почти. Мар упрямо стиснул зубы. Но сдержался и не пошевелил затекшими от неудобной позы ногами. Сколько надо – столько и будет лежать, пусть хоть совсем отвалятся! Он – не маленький, ясно? Не дождетесь. А раз не маленький – значит, потерпит. И вытерпит. Сдохнет, а вытерпит.

Убийца так и не выдал себя ни единым шорохом, ни скрипом попавшего под подошву камешка, ни звуком дыхания. Ничего! Как Мар ни прислушивался. Просто вдруг нахлынуло острое облегчение, от которого даже горло перехватило – и Мар понял, что теперь он действительно остался один. Убийца ушел. Так же тихо и незаметно, как делал это всегда.

Мар уронил голову на руки, давясь беззвучными всхлипами и малодушно уверяя себя, что это только из-за начавших отходить ног, в которые тотчас словно вонзили тысячи иголок. Хотел даже заплакать (никто не видит, а значит, не опасно и можно, ничего страшного не случится), но глаза оставались сухими, только усилилась резь под плотно сжатыми веками. Отвык. Вернее – отучили. Быстро у них получилось, однако. Пяти дней хватило.

Впрочем, это наверху пяти, здесь-то время течет иначе…

Похоже, теперь он не сможет заплакать, даже когда будет жизненно важно. Другие растут, что-то приобретая, а Мар с каждым днем только теряет. Все больше и больше. Скоро от него вообще ничего не останется! Беспомощное отчаяние обрушилось волной, затопило, поволокло. Гады! Сволочи! С-старшие, чтоб вас! Они отобрали у него даже это.

Мар несколько раз судорожно вздохнул, потом задышал ровнее. Отчаянье схлынуло так же быстро, как и накатило, оставив на разоренном берегу обломки далеких крушений, обрывки иллюзий, осколки разбитых вдребезги надежд. Чужих. Неинтересных. Что ж, это не первая ценность, которую у него отобрали. И, как бы там ни было, он все еще жив. И свободен.

А если вернуться – они отберут все. Вообще все. Будут твердить, что он маленький – и вообще до нуля доуменьшают! С них станется. Их четверо, а Мар один. Четверо всяко убедительнее.

Мар снова стиснул зубы.

Не дождутся!

Он бунтовал не впервые. Но впервые – так серьезно.

И впервые был готов идти до конца.

2\. ШЕР

…Прежде, чем сделаешь первый шаг, решив идти до конца – подумай о том, как и куда будешь ты возвращаться.

Кто же это сказал? На нижнем уровне даже память отказывается работать как следует, но наверняка изрекшим столь глубокую и витиеватую мысль был кто-то из древних и мудрых. Делать им было нечего, этим древним и мудрым, времена стояли неторопливые, можно о многом успеть подумать, особенно если нечего делать. В том числе и об обратной дороге оттуда, откуда еще никто не возвращался. Интересно, додумались они хоть до чего-то стоящего, те древние? Мудрые и привыкшие выражаться столь витиевато по любому поводу.

Потому что вот он, конец. Дно. Самый нижний ярус Чертогов Разума. Самый глубокий подвал подсознания.

И что?

А похоже, что и все…

Только такой наивный человек как Джон мог поверить, что, прыгнув в пропасть, можно вынырнуть из передоза и проснуться живым и здоровеньким. Ну или хотя бы просто живым, ладно, не будем требовать совсем уж запредельной доверчивости даже от Джона.

Хотя в своей наивности Джон не так уж и одинок, человеку вообще свойственно заблуждаться, жить надеждой на лучшее будущее – и жить ею долго и счастливо, даже не подозревая, насколько на самом деле эфемерна и несбыточна эта надежда. Человек в массе своей подобен блондинке из анекдота, уверенной, что ее шансы встретить динозавра на Кейбл-стрит один к одному – или встречу, или нет, такие дела, но даже если сегодня и не повезло, то не факт, что не встречу завтра. Что с нее взять, с блондинки?

Если же твой ай-кью рвет в клочья таблицу Айзенка и ты четко прослеживаешь железобетонные закономерности там, где любой самый высоколобый психиатр способен углядеть лишь типичные признаки шизофрении и параноидального синдрома – места для надежды не остается. Остается лишь морфий. Или кокаин. Ну и чертоги, конечно, в качестве универсальной анестезии.

Быть слишком умным слишком больно.

Вот на этой мысли можно было бы этак картинно и невесело усмехнуться или даже печально вздохнуть, с этакой красивой снисходительной иронией, и сделать то самое выражение лица (но мы-то люди умные, мы понимаем). И (конечно же!) многозначительно поднять воротник черного пальто. Только на нижнем ярусе не перед кем изображать героя и умника, тут нет зрителей и не выживают даже галлюцинации. И дышать тут вовсе не обязательно, значит, и вздыхать тоже. И совершенно не беспокоит мертвая тишина в груди – здесь и сейчас это нормально.

Нынешнее «здесь и сейчас» больше всего напоминало старинные катакомбы – многоуровневые рукотворные пещеры, в которых легко прятаться – и так же легко заблудиться навсегда. Вот разве что современные светильники несколько выбивались из антуража, а на одном из перекрестков четыре коридора назад был еще и лифт. И двери. Современные, пластиковые, и старинные, мореного дуба, металлические, обитые кожей или деревянными рейками, разные, но одинаково восхитительные двери, за одной из которых обязательно должна найтись лестница наверх. Должна. Обязательно. Иначе… никаких иначе! Иначе просто не может быть.

Конечно же, тащить себя наверх придется буквально за шкирку, такое было уже один раз. И ты помнишь, как было трудно. В этот раз будет не легче. Но ты справишься, потому что иначе просто не может быть. Один раз у тебя получилось – значит, получится снова. И снова. Сколько раз нужно будет, столько и получится. Главное – найти лестницу, ведущую наверх.

Только вот пока что-то все никак не находится она, эта лестница, да и дверей давно уже не попадалось. Во всяком случае – таких, которые можно открыть. Хотя бы просто открыть.

Ничего. Попадутся.

Ведь теперь ты идешь назад…

Последняя открытая тобою дверь была из темного полированного дерева, массивная и одним своим видом внушающая уважение. Кажется, даже с резьбой – что-то вроде узора из треугольников и кленовых листьев. И показалась не слишком перспективной – ты ведь не знал тогда, что она последняя и выбирать больше не из чего. Комната за ней тонула в полумраке, старинная темная мебель, кожаные кресла и книжные шкафы до самого потолка (библиотека?). Стрельчатые высокие окна с неожиданно толстыми стеклами (бронестекло, выдерживает прямое попадание кумулятивной гранаты, если стрелок не сумеет подобраться ближе пятидесяти метров, потому-то вокруг дома пустырь почти на двести метров в любую сторону… откуда ты знаешь это?.. откуда-то знаешь).

Сидящая в одном из кресел женщина (волосы отливают рыжим, а глаза такие, что можно порезаться) тебя не заметила, и это тоже было нормально – в своих Чертогах ты сам устанавливал правила, и одним из них была возможность оставаться невидимым для прочих обитателей, пока ты сам не захочешь привлечь их внимание. Удобно. В тот раз ты не собирался входить, – лестницы наверх за дверью не оказалось, так зачем терять время? – а потому не стал отменять режим невидимки. Лишь чуть помедлил, зацепившись взглядом за холодную тихую ярость стальных глаз рыжеволосой женщины в тяжелом старинном кресле, – и вдруг понял, что это твоя мать. Хотя совсем не похожа. И успел услышать, как она сказала сидящему напротив мужчине (его лица не было видно, только знакомый седой затылок):

– Я отдала Британии одного сына. Может, Британии хватит?

Она была слишком похожа – и совсем не похожа одновременно. Но тебя испугало не это, а то, что ты никак не мог вспомнить, как же ее зовут и кем она работала до замужества. Кажется, астрофизиком… или все же астрокартографом?

И точно ли она сказала – Британии?..

Наверное, поэтому ты так поспешно закрыл ту дверь, даже не став проверять – а вдруг лестница наверх прячется где-то в недрах библиотеки, за книжными шкафами, в самом темном углу? Торопился найти другую дверь, более удачную. Или хотя бы менее пугающую. Ты ведь тогда не знал, что больше не сумеешь открыть ни одну, а потом двери и вовсе кончатся.

Ничего. Та дверь была. А раз была, значит, ее можно найти, ее не случайно тебе показали. Тут не бывает случайностей. Ты вовремя это понял и вовремя повернул назад.

«А то, что идешь ты так долго… Ты ведь от той двери прошел совсем немного, помнишь? Коридор не разветвляется, заблудиться ты не мог, глухие стены. Только вот обратно ты прошагал уже раза в три большее расстояние, чем шел туда. И ты полагаешь, что это тоже нормально?» .

Да, черт возьми, нормально! Здесь и сейчас – нормально.

Нижний ярус живет по своим законам и правилам и сам решает, что именно в его придонье считается нормой, спорить с ним столь же бессмысленно, как и пытаться рукой пробить кирпичную стену вместо того, чтобы найти в ней дверь. Выбирать не приходится, пусть библиотека и бронестекло на окнах, пусть пустырь, пусть сероглазая женщина в роли матери – почему-то ты был уверен, что она-то как раз отлично знает, как пробивают такие стекла. Пусть. Дверь должна быть где-то там, надо только успеть найти ее вовремя, просто найти и открыть, а не бить по стене кулаком. Это глупо…

– Ну да, конечно. А еще глупее биться о кирпичную стену всем телом, правда, Шерлок? Снова и снова. И снова. И…  
– Заткнись, Джон!  
– Да? С чего бы это?  
– С того, что тебя тут нет…

3\. МАР

Мар ударил кулаком по кирпичной стене – раз, другой. Стена не шелохнулась. Словно всю жизнь тут простояла, с-скотина! Хотя утром еще не было! Мар ходил этим коридором и знал точно – не было. Замуровали, гады! Знать бы, кто конкретно постарался – огреб бы по полной. И плевать, что их наверняка много было. Четверо как минимум, ага-ага!

Впрочем, может, чекисты и ни при чем. На этот раз. Просто здесь так всегда – только что было, и вот уже нет. Или в обратку. И в Машинном Отделении так всегда было, с самого ранья, и еще раньше, в Бункере. Из Машинного он точно удрал, до Бункера топать и топать. Но кто сказал, что в коридорах между ними другие правила? Никто! Так что нечему тут удивляться. Мар и не удивлялся. Злился только, что так некстати. Бункер от Машинного далеко, и все кругами. Мар токо-токо дорогу напрямки нашел! А теперь опять вкругаля. И наверняка там все напоменявшееся и незнакомое.

Хотя…

Может, оно и к лучшему. Может, стена тут и правильно стоит, и это сам Мар – балбесина та еще, что сразу не просек. Здесь же ничего не бывает просто так! Значит, и стена тоже не случайно появилась. Ясен шлюз, не случайно! Может, Бункеру надоело, что Мар к нему одной и той же дорогой ходит, типа, нашел чутка покороче и успокоился. Может, Мар теперь другую какую ходку найдет, еще короче! Бункер, он такой, он завсегда помочь норовит.

Мар улыбнулся кирпичной стене с благодарностью, как лучшему другу. Долго злиться он вообще не умел, и уж тем более глупо злиться на то, что тебе наверняка не хочет плохого. Осмотрел развилку, несколько раз мотнув головой вправо-влево.

Раньше отсюда расходились три туннеля, но средний сейчас перекрывали кирпичи, свободными оставались лишь правый и левый. Правый вел чуть вниз, левый чуть вверх, но это ничего не значит, дальше они выравнивались. Ну, по крайней мере, раньше выравнивались. Правый или левый выбрать? На каком больше шансов столкнуться с неожиданностями?

Наверху мир не меняется долго. Правда, Мар там давно не был. Но поначалу-то выпускали. И не только на погулять. Теперь же новоявленные братья-чекисты в один голос пели, что там слишком опасно и плохо. Что Мару туда точно нельзя, потому что маленький. Это, конечно, ерунда. И Мар туда обязательно выберется. Вот подрастет чутка – и сразу. Но так же они говорили, что там и сейчас все нифига не меняется. И вот тут вряд ли врали. Потому что какой им смысл врать о таком? Хотя… Они братья, они соврать могут и просто так, с них станется. Но Самый Старший тоже вроде как подтверждал. А Самому точно врать не с руки. Так что и остальные, наверное, все же не врали. Хотя бы об этом.

С тех пор, как их основной носитель попал в плен к этому помешанному на мести придурку в расшитом золотом халате, Мар вообще ни разу наверх не выбирался. Хотя и хотел. Очень-очень! Но братьев было пятеро, а потому их коллективная хотелка оказалась сильнее. К тому же Самый Старший создал их уже взрослыми. Решил, что так удобнее будет. Ну они и расстарались, пользуясь тем, что Мар маленький, хоть и создан раньше. Такой блок поставили – иглогранатой не прошибешь. Даже если бы у Мара и была. Но иглогранаты у Мара не было. И плазмогана тоже. А голыми руками с ними никак. Только удирать. И искать обходные лазейки – вдруг повезет? Вдруг не все ходки перекрыли?

Поначалу Мар пробовал объяснять. Уговаривать даже. На самом-то деле это он старший! И видел куда больше! И знает, что мир вовсе не такой, каким кажется этим. Но быстро понял – бесполезняк. Когда ты один – а их пятеро. Попробуй поговори! И слова не дадут. Зато сами наговорят – заморишься пыль глотать да уши отряхивать. И не заметишь, как снова окажешься под столом. Пешком. И не нагибаясь.

Говорили – опасно. Говорили – маленький. Говорили – там все равно подвал, зачем лезешь? Говорили – там злые люди. Там даже мы не всегда справляемся, а куда уж тебе. Много чего еще говорили. Мар их почти и не слушал.

А чего слушать братьев?

Братья – зло!

Когда у тебя их пятеро, и все считают себя старшими и право имеющими – зло в квадрате! В кубе. В пятой степени! Зато прятаться и удирать учишься быстро. Очень! Иначе не выжить. И просыпаться первым от малейшего шороха, и в порядок себя приводить на раз-два – а то мало ли как они тебя за ночь уделали и во что превратили? Они такие, от них всего ожидать можно! Одно слово – братья. С-старшие.

Хорошо хоть, они не все время здесь, чаще наверху дежурят. Вот бы ваще туда ушли! Насовсем! А Мар бы тогда тут остался, навсегда, вместе с Самым Старшим – тем, кто действительно по-настоящему старший, а не как эти выскочки. И если по-честному, никакой и не брат вовсе. А самый настоящий создатель. Вот! Мар умный, Мар все понимает. Может, даже умнее Убийцы. Сумел же его перехитрить на той трубе! Да и Старший Мара ценит. Не зря же самым первым создал именно его, а не этих, что бы они там себе ни воображали. И наверх подниматься Старший тоже не любит. Опять же, в отличие от. А Мару по большому счету все равно – лишь бы подальше от мерзкой четверки.

Старшие, ха! На самом-то деле это Мар их старше! На целых три месяца. Ну, почти. Вот! Но попробуй им че докажи. «Ты маленький!» – и все тут! И хоть тресни. Хоть наизнанку вывернись. И даже заплакать от обиды нельзя, если не хочешь, чтобы и на самом деле в ползунки запихнули. И соску вместо кляпа. А они могут! Они такие. Типа «так тебя охранять проще».

А и не надо его охранять! Мар, можно подумать, их просил. Мар, может, и сам бы поохранял. Но разве дадут? А у него бы это вышло куда лучше, чем у этих. Как все прекрасно было, пока Самый Старший не сделал эту чертову Черную Команду! Пока они только вдвоем и были. Самый Старший и Мар. И зачем только сделал, спрашивается?! Один вред от них. Сами наверх так и шастают, а Мару все время: «Ты маленький!». И хоть пополам разорвись, ниче не докажешь. Только и остается, что удрать подальше. Чтобы не нашли. Я в Бункере – и все тут! Обломайтесь. Вот.

И обломаются! Им в Бункер ходу нету. Не про них делано! А Самый Старший наверняка одумается и придет. Он хороший, хоть и предатель, его Бункер пропустит, он там был уже. И они снова будут лишь вдвоем. Вот.

Мар шмыгнул носом, насупил брови и решительно зашагал по правому ответвлению коридора. По нему он не ходил дольше, чем по левому. А здесь всегда так: чем дольше не ходишь – тем на большее количество сюрпризов можно рассчитывать. В том, что сюрпризы будут обязательно приятными, Мар не сомневался. А как же иначе? Неприятными могут быть лишь старшие братья. Да и то – только если их много.

О, а вот и дверь! И ближе, чем в прошлый раз. Клево! Двери сильно сокращают путь. Раз – и полдороги позади! А свезет – так и вся. Удачно получилось. И удачно та стенка дорогу перегородила. Хорошая стенка! Без нее Мар сроду не пошел бы сюда и не нашел эту дверь.

Главное – закрыть ее теперь за собой поплотнее, да покрепче запечатать, чтобы эти гады не пролезли следом. А то с них станется. Старшие братья – они такие.

Особенно если из ЧК…

4\. ШЕР

Дверь была на месте.

Ладно, ладно, пусть не на своем прежнем месте, пусть даже намного дальше, но она же все-таки была. И значит, чертоги все еще подчиняются, пусть даже и в ограниченном объеме. Значит, надежда есть. 

Только вот теперь за этой дверью не было библиотеки, да и вообще дверной проем потерял право именоваться таковым, поскольку за ним не наблюдалось никакого собственно проема, а была та же самая стена, что и вокруг притолоки. Сложенная из больших каменных глыб, серых и ноздреватых, а если пощупать – холодных и твердых. Словно кто-то ради шутки приколотил дверную коробку прямо поверх глухой стены коридора. Впрочем, коробка тоже лишь на первый и не слишком внимательный взгляд казалась прежней – теперь она была из грязно-коричневого пластика, дешевого и липкого даже на вид, и выдавленные на этом пластике кленовые листья и треугольники придавали ей сходство с детской формочкой для песчаных куличиков великана. Только вместо мягкого песка под этой гигантской формочкой были твердые камни…

Несколькими уровнями выше ты бы и на секунду не помедлил перед такой смешной преградой, движение брови – и каменная стена превращается в нарисованную на бумаге и рвется с треском, а то и просто рассыпается веером пикселей, освобождая дорогу. Несколькими уровнями выше за дверями скрывались лестницы и эскалаторы. Иногда даже лифты. Несколькими уровнями выше – да.

Но не на дне.

Эскалаторы, конечно, двигались только вниз, даже на тех, более высоких уровнях. И с той же скоростью, с какой ты пытался по ним подниматься. Но все-таки это было хоть что-то. Хоть какая надежда на робкое «вдруг»: вдруг в моторе придонного глюка что-то забарахлит и эскалатор сломается? Надежда… Интересно, там, наверху, тебе уже успели поставить капельницу? Если успели, то надежда не такая уж и безосновательная, концентрация психоделической дряни в крови скоро пойдет на убыль и глюк действительно может… хм, заглючить. Если, конечно, они успели. И догадались делать хотя бы непрямой массаж, вряд ли у них под рукой окажется дефибриллятор…

Наверху.

Наверху может быть что угодно. А здесь и сейчас остается лишь отвернуться и идти искать другой путь. Другую дверь. Их тут очень много было еще совсем недавно, таких путей, – и все заканчивались тупиками или не срабатывали. Эскалаторы двигались только вниз, лифт вообще не работал, только хлопал дверями, как заведенный. При попытке воспользоваться одной из простых лестниц она тут же превращалась в эскалатор, и чем быстрее ты пытался идти вверх – тем быстрее ступеньки бежали тебе навстречу. И ни одного открытого окна. Даже подвального, узкого. Даже под самым потолком.

Раньше в потолке довольно часто попадались люки, и некоторые вроде как были даже открыты, чудовищно раздражая своей недостижимостью – там, где потолок дразнил видимостью такого доступно-недоступного выхода, высота коридора составляла не менее трех метров, и хотя нижний ярус чертогов менялся постоянно и неостановимо чуть ли не при каждом моргании, расстояние до люков всегда оставалось неизменным. Потом ты сумел наморгать стремянку – почти случайно и чуть не теряя сознание от напряжения – и злиться перестал, потому что пощупал потолок и убедился, что люки ненастоящие. Что-то вроде фотообоев или качественной голограммы. Красивое, гладкое, непрошибаемое. И можно было спорить с кем угодно и на что угодно, что больше стремянку наморгать не получится. Чертоги по-своему очень логичны, и пусть даже это логика бреда, но она именно что логика, и вот с ней-то как раз спорить глупо. Логика может казаться жестокой. Но преднамеренно издевательской она никогда не будет.

Зачем давать надежду на выход там, где никакого выхода на самом деле нет и быть не может?

Когда стены коридора придвинулись чуть ли не вплотную и серых камней стало можно коснуться обеими руками, не особо их вытягивая, а потолок опустился так низко, что пришлось пригибать голову, люки в нем исчезли. Что ж, тоже логично.

А вот продолжать идти – нет.

И даже не потому, что двери перестали попадаться уже давно, сколько поворотов назад? Пять? Десять? Больше. Просто идти сделалось как-то слишком легко, словно кто в спину подталкивал мягко, но неудержимо. А вот назад и шаг единый – немыслимо трудно, да что там шаг, просто обернуться, голову повернуть, всего лишь остановиться… Не получается.

Пытался.

Остановиться удалось, только когда подломились колени. Не сами по себе, конечно, ты долго старался, и в конце концов получилось, пусть и не сразу – из чистого упрямства, ты никогда не любил ходить строем и рвал в клочья любые ограничения, будь то нормы приличий, рамки закона или границы возможного. Удалось даже сесть, скорее упасть, хотя при этом показалось, что хрустнули перетянутые сухожилия. Но удалось, и хорошо, сидя куда-то идти несколько затруднительно, не правда ли?

Показалось, что потолок опустился еще, и теперь, если захочешь встать – уже не получится распрямиться, придется так и идти в полусогнутом положении. Еще одна причина для того, чтобы не вставать и никуда не идти, если окажется мало всех, уже имеющихся. Самое время оглядеться.

Когда коридор сузился и исчезли люки, светильники тоже стали попадаться намного реже, и теперь приходилось напрягать глаза в попытках рассмотреть – что же там, впереди? Впрочем, похоже, что ничего, ведущий вперед узкий тоннель тонул в полумраке на расстоянии не более десяти шагов, а дальше и вообще непонятно, есть ли хоть что-то или же полное и окончательное ничто. Выложенный крупными кафельными плитками пол выглядел ровным. Но мячик для сквоша, аккуратно на него положенный, не остался на месте, покатился вперед – сначала медленно и словно бы неуверенно, но все ускоряясь и подпрыгивая на стыках плиток, все быстрее, все выше, со звонкими щелчками – и очень скоро пропал во мраке, только слабое эхо его ударов о кафель долго скакало по стенам, удаляясь. Потом стихло и оно.

Не показалось. Коридор действительно имеет уклон вниз, и этот уклон усиливается далее, там, где полумрак переходит в абсолютную темноту. И значит, идти туда тем более нет ни малейшего смысла. Предсказуемо, безнадежно и… скучно.

Остается только лечь на холодный кафельный пол, прислушиваясь к гулкой тишине под ребрами и почти в упор разглядывая низкий потолок. И с кристальной ясностью осознать, что, похоже, это действительно конец. И принять его следует достойно, без глупых истерик и суетливого трепыхания в безнадежных попытках как-нибудь выкрутиться, смешных и непристойных перед лицом надвигающейся вечности. Осознай свое поражение. Пойми, что попался.

А раз попался, то кончай хныкать и веди себя, как подобает мужчине…

5\. МАР

– Попался, гаденыш!

Руки оказались заломлены за спину быстрее, чем Мар успел испуганно пискнуть. Увлекся, запечатывая новую дверь, вот и влип. Дверь была какая-то левая, пластиковая, попробуй запечатай такую как следует! С первого раза не вышло, вот и переключил на нее все внимание, балбесина! Вот и не заметил…

И как они только успели, гады! Самое обидное, что до Бункера совсем децл осталось! Буквально рукой подать, с горшка видать!

– Не бей его, Обжорчик! Лучше меня побей!

– Рева, иди в задницу! Попроси, пусть тебя Пыхтун побьет.

– Я уже просил. Он не хочет. Говорит, что устал. Вот вечно так, вам все удовольствия, а мне… Ой… неужели?! Меня, кажется, вызывают! Пока-пока!

Голос Ревы взметнулся ликующим визгом – и оборвался. Мар вывернул голову до хруста в шее, пытаясь оценить обстановку. Пыхтун стоял метрах в четырех и на самом деле выглядел неважно: лицо серое, дышит с куда большим трудом, чем обычно, и даже штаны на нем сидят как-то странно. Обвисли, что ли? Впрочем, Обжоре тоже досталось, видеть его Мар не мог, но неуверенное подрагивание рук ощущал отлично, словно Обжора никак не мог правильно сжать пальцы, хотя и пытался снова и снова. Ревы, ясен шлюз, с ними уже не было – если Сам зовет, нужно мухой.

А еще, насколько Мар мог видеть, в коридоре не было и Убийцы…

Мар затаил дыхание. Неужели опять свезло?! Быстрый взгляд влево-вправо – точно! Никакого Убийцы! Только Пыхтун и Обжора. И Мар. И Бункер, до которого рукой. И узкая щель вентиляции, возникшая именно там, где Мар ее представлял (Бункер дотянулся! Значит, действительно рядом совсем!). Все это давало шанс. Или нет? Щель узковатая, даже для Мара. Эх! Хотя… это ведь поправимо, правда?

Мар со всей силы укусил сам себя за нижнюю губу. До крови чтоб. Как же обидно-то, а?! сильные, да? справились, да? вдвоем! На одного! Большие! на маленького! справились, да? сильные, да? И ведь уже почти убежал! Так близко! Так глупо! Так… обидно и больно! Что, еще не больно? Ничего, это мы сейчас…

Мар привстал на цыпочки и со всего размаху рухнул вниз, поджав ноги и всей тяжестью повиснув на вывернутых руках. Заорал. Вот сейчас действительно стало больно. Зато и слезы из глаз хлынули как полагается, безо всяких дополнительных ухищрений. Зря боялся. Получилось с полтычка!

Мар выпятил подбородок, прогнулся, скривил распухающие губы сковородником и заревел в голос от обиды и боли, как маленький.

…Как очень-очень маленький…

…Одновременно ужом выкручиваясь из ставших вдруг огромными и неповоротливыми ладоней Обжоры и ныряя в щель вентиляционной шахты, такую – теперь! – просторную.

– А, черт! Держи его!

Поздняк.

Ах, какая же это сладкая музыка – ругательства Старших Братьев! Когда звучат они все дальше и дальше, все глуше и глуше. И когда в них куда больше разочарования, чем предвкушения. Отталкиваясь ногами, Мар скользил по вентиляционному желобу и хихикал сквозь слезы, слизывая с губ соленое и горячее. Хотите, чтобы я был маленьким? Пожалуйста. Иногда маленьким быть очень выгодно. Что, уже не хотите? А поздняк метаться! Прокомпостировано! Хотите догнать? Флаг вам в руки! Попробуйте сами в ту щель пролезть. Что, не выходит? Ну так это ваши проблемы. Поплачьте. Может, и у вас получится. Хотя вряд ли – кто вам поверит? Да и до Машинного вашего отсюда топать и топать, а Бункер рядом совсем. Аж мурашками по коже, как рядом!

Хорошо, что желоб гладкий и в то же время гофрированный, удобно и скользить, и отталкиваться, край каблука как раз упирается между ребрами жесткости. Плохо, что руками себе никак не помочь, перестарался с плечами. Вывихнул – вряд ли, но потянул здорово. Какое-то время руки лучше не трогать. Мар ведь не хочет стать совсем-совсем маленьким, а боль в плечах уж слишком слезодавильная. Не факт, что удастся сдержаться.

Поворот. Еще поворот. Теперь развилка по вертикали. Куда? Вниз или вверх? Обычно бы выбрал верх, он всегда выбирал вверх. Хотя и знал, что все равно не пробиться, да и условность это. Но все равно упрямо лез. Снова и снова.

И братья-чекисты это знают…

Так что фиг вам! Лезем вниз. Без рук сложнее, но ничего, только развернуться ногами вперед, а дальше все просто. Шахта узенькая, как раз. Удобно спиной упереться. И ступеньки удобные. Почти то же скольжение. Как с горки, даже прикольно. Фигня! Разочарованные вопли отставших преследователей (бальзам для уха!) давно не слышны, но на всякий случай лучше еще два или три поворотика замутить. Или даже четыре.

Мар остановился. Замер, прислушиваясь. Слабое шуршание далекого вентилятора не в счет, оно привычно отсеивается. А в остальном…

Тишина.

Пожалуй, уже достаточно. Можно выходить и дальше ножками. Тем более что, пока петлял по вентиляции, забрал слегка в сторону и себя подрастерял. Придется возвращаться. Ну, не совсем возвращаться, конечно, но все же теперь до Бункера немножко дальше, чем было там, где Мара поймали.

А все-таки удачно получилось, что поймали именно там, а не тут. Тут бы фиг удалось такую клевую щель так близко вывести. Да и слезы могли не сработать, настрой уже не тот. Или сработать не так быстро. Короче, здорово все вышло. Опять свезло. Как всегда. И эт хорошо. А то у Мара уже начали появляться всякие глупые мысли. Ну, что его удача кончилась. Или осталась на Барраяре. А тут – мир Старших Братьев, проклятой Черной Команды. Их Машинное отделение, их трюм, все ихнее. И правила тоже. И удача. На какой-то ужасный миг показалось даже, что и Бункер теперь тоже ихним будет.

Мар широко улыбнулся и вздохнул успокоено – не-е-е-ет! Никогда не будет Бункер ихним. Маровский он, и точка.

Как же это хорошо, когда у тебя есть собственный Бункер!

Даже старшие братья становятся не так страшны. Ну, во всяком случае, вроде как помладше становятся. Хотя бы децл. Если смотришь ты на них из собственного бункера.

Перед тем, как выдавить головой вентиляционную решетку, Мар все ж таки оглядел коридор: вляпаться второй раз в те же грабли было бы несусветной глупостью. Тем более что и до Бункера далековато. А может быть – и не далековато! Дверь тут была самая что ни на есть бункерная – толстая, прочная, внутренняя шлюзовая из многослойного армированного сталепласта. Так бы и любовался! Такую даже плазмоганом не сполтычка прошибешь. И просто руки зачесались запечатать как следует. Ну не зря же ее тут поставили!

Воздуховод оказался недостаточно широк, чтобы развернуться в нем у самой решетки. Или это Мар уже успел слегка вернуть себя к норме? Пришлось отползти до развилки и оттуда уже по-крабьи корячиться вперед ногами. Так ползти выходило намного медленнее. Но нырять головой вперед на твердый пол, пусть даже и всего лишь с метровой высоты, не имея возможности спружинить руками – это даже не глупость.

Это идиотизм!

Несколько минут Мар потратил на то, чтобы хоть немного размять плечи и вернуть себя в норму. Ну, хотя бы относительно. Морщился и шипел от боли, грыз губы, но не плакал. И больше не уменьшался. Кажется. Пальцы шевелятся, эт хорошо. Хотя и больно. И шевелить, и поворачивать, и трогать – и тут даже непонятно, из-за чего больнее: то ли из-за того, что разминать поврежденные плечи надо жестко, то ли из-за того, что для этого надо по-особому напрягать пальцы, и напряжение это отдается все в те же многострадальные плечи. Но вывиха нет, эт ваще замечательно. Доберемся – и любое растяжение в пять сек пройдет. В своем бункере стены лечат, это всякий знает!

Надо только дверь запечатать. Ведь не зря же она тут стоит. Тут зря ничего не появляется. И не стоит тем более.

Мар подошел к двери, полюбовался ею чутка и, задержав дыхание, одним движением вздернул руки на запорное колесо. А ниче так, терпимо. Думал, будет больнее. Теперь стиснуть пальцы, стараясь, чтобы не дрожали (как у Обжоры, ага-ага!), и повернуть…

Шорох за спиной. Легкий, еле слышный.

Только один из Черной Команды умеет ходить бесшумно и оставаться невидимым – пока ему не надоедает прятаться. И проходить сквозь стены. И всегда оказываться там, где его не ждут. Только один. Самый опасный. Самый умный. Самый… тот, который как-то сказал, что будь Мар мертв, охранять его стало бы намного проще. И он не шутил тогда. Он вообще шутить не умеет…

Мар обернулся стремительно, понимая, что опоздал.

Убийца стоял у стены, чуть склонив голову к плечу и глубоко засунув руки в карманы черного плаща. И смотрел прямо на Мара с холодным интересом энтомолога, наблюдающего за особо прикольными подергиваниями жучка, упавшего в банку с хлороформом.

И бесполезно звать на помощь – с Убийцей никто не справится. Даже Братья. Даже все вместе.

Даже если бы захотели…

6\. ШЕР

Когда ты собрался встретить собственную смерть так, как встречают почетную и долгожданную гостью, привел мысли и чувства в должный порядок, покончил с делами и приступил к исполненному достоинства растворению в великом и вечном ничто – нет ничего более неуместного, чем чей-то крик о помощи. Неуместного и раздражающего.

Вот же неймется кому-то… выдергивают из блаженного всеобъемлющего небытия, не дают достойно принять неизбежное, сами трепыхаются зачем-то, ну и пусть бы их, но ведь они еще и тебя заставляют, требуют, чтобы и ты тоже начал столь же бессмысленно и унизительно трепыхаться. Конечно же, такое раздражает, причем безумно.

Потому что этот крик – единственный шанс не сдохнуть.

Твой шанс.

Выживать ради себя самого неприлично, недостойно звания человека разумного. Как и любое другое подчинение глупому атавистическому инстинкту. Да и скучно оно, если уж быть до конца откровенным. А это куда страшнее, чем любая потеря лица. И совсем другое дело, если ты вдруг оказался кому-то нужен. И не просто нужен, а до зарезу, иначе не орали бы так…

Это уже не скучно. Совсем.

– Эй, ты! Что встал, как придурок?! Помоги, не видишь, что ли?!

Ну да, иногда крик о помощи может звучать и так. И даже похлеще. Главное – очень, очень громко. Так, что проигнорировать не удастся, не стоит даже и пытаться, да и незачем, в сущности, игнорировать. Настрой уже сбит. И оскорбленная в лучших чувствах Смерть отступает, не собираясь наблюдать. Как ты теряешь лицо, и тебе мерещится чуть презрительная улыбочка под черным капюшоном. Впрочем, тебе плевать на ее улыбочки – куда важнее то, что тебе перестало быть скучно.

И ты отшатываешься от стены, хотя еще секунду назад был уверен, что лежишь на кафельном полу, но пол вдруг оказался стеной, то ли был ею всегда, то ли стал после крика, тут все постоянно меняется и нет ничего неизменного, кроме собственно изменений. И вот уже руки твои лежат на огромном ржавом вентиле (метр в диаметре, не меньше!), и ты закручиваешь его на пару с лохматым мальчишкой в странном костюмчике, не понимая, откуда они здесь взялись – и старательно сопящий мальчишка, и этот вентиль, и сама запираемая дверь, полукруглая, металлическая, вся в заклепках, куда более уместная на подводной лодке, чем в твоем собственном подсознании, где – на минуточку! – ты вроде как бы хозяином быть должен, разве нет? Вроде бы раньше здесь никогда такой не было. Впрочем, это чертоги, они постоянно меняются. Почему бы им на какое-то время и не превратиться в филиал подводной лодки?

Да и если уж начистоту – после принятой тобою дозы трудновато понять, что на самом деле было, а чего не было. Тем более – раньше. «Почему ты все время исчезаешь так внезапно? Ты мог бы исчезать постепенно?» – спросила Алиса. «Это не я исчезаю, девочка. Это твой мозг умирает…»

А если совсем уж начистоту – то какая разница, как именно ты отсюда не выберешься?

Можно с достоинством, чинно и благородно. Но скучно. А можно и не слишком достойно, зато с куда большим интересом, что тоже неплохо по-своему, правда? И не скучно. Все равно осталось недолго. Фрагментарная затухающая активность отдельных участков мозга подбрасывает загадку – ты ведь любишь загадки, не так ли? Ну и вот тебе напоследок: попробуй понять, кто этот мальчишка и что ему надо. Вернее – что надо твоему подсознанию и зачем оно подсунуло тебе сотканную из разных фрагментов аллюзивно-композитную галлюцинацию…

Аллюзивный глюк тем временем достал ломик – и откуда только? из кармана выдернул жестом фокусника? – и распер им вентиль, фиксируя концы в пазах, словно специально для этого предназначенных. Впрочем, почему словно? Наверняка именно что и предназначенных, логика бреда остается все той же логикой, порою даже куда более жесткой. Поочередно щелкнули четыре крепления – ржавые, но рабочие. Вовремя – в следующую же секунду в дверь с той стороны ударило чем-то тяжелым, а вентиль дернулся из стороны в сторону, словно кто-то попытался его провернуть. Но ломик держал крепко.

Мальчишка, тревожно поглядывая на дверь, вытер лоб тыльной стороной ладони (на светлой коже остались ржавые разводы). Костюмчик его, похоже, тоже был весь перепачкан ржавчиной, но на темно коричневой ткани в чуть более светлый геометрически рисунок лишние ржавые пятна не особо заметны. Брючки когда-то подразумевались со стрелочками, пиджачок полувоенного кроя, но сейчас его одежда выглядела так, словно мальчишка не только в ней спал, но и делал это преимущественно под кроватью, собирая всю накопившуюся там пыль и паутину. Серебряное шитье на лацканах и обшлагах частично оборвано, что лишь усиливало двойственность впечатления – то ли заношенный до предела обнищавшим юнцом-аристократом парадный мундир, то ли смоделированная под него пижамка. Хотя все-таки больше похоже на форму. Курсант? Вряд ли, возраст слишком мал. Если только по сиротской квоте, как ребенок офицера… Где у нас форма такая, коричневая с серебром и пуговицами в два ряда? Впрочем, необязательно «у нас»… Ну же! Ты же должен помнить все! Во всяком случае – здесь, в чертогах, для запоминания всего подряд только и созданных...

Пустота.

А чего ты хотел? Нижний уровень.

Передоз.

Затухающая активность.

Но своя логика есть и здесь, и загадку бы не подкинули, не имей она решения в заданных граничных условиях. Значит, она имеет решение, для которого нет необходимости использовать верхние уровни, и разгадать ее можно прямо здесь, на дне. Вся нужная информация уже перед глазами, надо только правильно ее интерпретировать. Соберись! Что нам дано? Дверь. Коридор. И сам мальчишка. Что ж, значит, их и будем анализировать.

Мальчишка был самым обычным. Сероглазый, темноволосый. На вид лет десяти, что несколько нервировало (тот самый возрастной интервал, когда они уже становятся непредсказуемыми, но пока еще не ограничены рамками взрослых привычек, вряд ли подсознание случайно выбрало именно этот возраст, а значит – можно ждать любого паскудства). И – совершенно незнакомый, как в целом, так и по частям, что нервировало куда больше. Знакомые галлюцинации как-то приятнее. Пусть даже частично знакомые.

Лишь одно можно было утверждать с полной ясностью – этот мальчишка совершенно точно не был Джоном. И возраст тут ни при чем.

Чертоги – мастера камуфляжа и грима, они изменяют все и всех, иногда до почти полной неузнаваемости. И тебе даже нравилась эта игра – пытаться угадать, каким сегодня тут предстанет Джон. Пытаться – и почти никогда не угадывать.

Потому что созданный твоим подсознанием Джон мог быть самым разным. Обрести заикание и залысины или отрастить гренадерские усы, стать стариком или пятилетним карапузом с проблемами дикции, говорящей собакой, лишенным волос и совершенно мертвым (хотя и живым) суперсолдатом с кучей всевозможных смертоубийственных игрушек в механическом протезе правой руки. Мог оказаться женщиной, роботом или клоуном. (Женщинами, кстати, оказывался довольно часто). Мог даже обрядиться в драный бордовый свитер и такие же драные джинсы и на голубом глазу утверждать, что он вовсе не Джон и вообще не врач, а какой-то там космический навигатор. Такое тоже было, и хорошо, что только один раз: с тем не-Джоном-навигатором оказалось совершенно невозможно договориться, слишком он рвался на свою Медузу и чуть тебя с ума не свел, очень убедительно доказывая, что все это (в том числе и ты сам) – плод исключительно его, не-джонового, воображения, подстегнутого нейротоксином. Хм… интересно проводят свободное время навигаторы на этой Медузе! Жаль, ты тогда не догадался уточнить химический состав и оптимальную дозу. 

Но одно оставалось неизменным во всех здешних реинкарнациях Джона – все они были рыжими. Всегда.

Огненно-рыжими или просто рыжеватыми, русыми с еле заметной рыжинкой – их шевелюры могли быть всех оттенков оранжевого, от цыплячье-желтого до ядерно-алого (забавная была девчонка, на огонечек похожая, как же ее звали? Джоан? Джэн? нет, кажется, Джинни). Даже говорящая собака была рыжеватой с черными пятнами, даже тот лысый суперсолдат-ветеран – и то носил рыжие накладные усы, почему-то будучи твердо уверен, что джентльмен без бровей обойтись еще может, а вот без усов уже никак.

Короткие волосы этого мальчишки были почти черными. Нет, не как вороново крыло или антрацит, без синего отлива, скорее все-таки с теплым, каштановым, но до настоящей рыжины как до звезд.

Что ж, уже немало. Глюк в курсантской форме. Уточнение – потертой и истрепанной форме. Не Джон. Дверь как на подводной лодке или секретной военной лаборатории того же Баскервилля с его генетическими экспериментами, к примеру. Или… хм… космической станции? Аллюзия на звезды мелькнула уже дважды, а тут ничего не бывает случайно. Какие-нибудь «космические скауты»? Цвет странный, для формы таким скаутам более подошел бы черный или темно-синий. С серебром, чтобы была отсылка к звездам. Хм… А вот серебро как раз на этой форме есть. Коричневый… красная планета… Хм-м? Марсианские скауты? Ладно, как одна из рабочих версий сгодится. Есть, правда, еще как минимум шесть равновероятных… Дверь. Светлый металл. Теплый на ощупь и словно бы жирноватый (дюраль? титан?). Мальчишка. Левая щека поцарапана, лицо зареванное, нижняя губа опухшая (характерно так, понятненько), руки старается беречь… Хм… Ну ладно, две равновероятных версии и одна совершенно бредовая. Но это вовсе не повод ее отбрасывать – тем более здесь.

От этого и будем танцевать.

Мальчишка тоже тебя рассматривал – и, похоже, с точно таким же удивлением и интересом. Улыбка у него была неприятная. Лягушачья такая, от уха до уха, он ее растянул, несмотря на разбитую (нет, не разбитую! прокушенную… хм? Еще один кирпичик в бредовую версию) нижнюю губу, та сразу же снова начала кровоточить. И пока ты думал, как бы поделикатнее запустить обмен информацией (если уж подсознанка не хочет делиться ей напрямую, то и спрашивать нужно осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть, это азы, это как невозможность разглядывать в упор слабый серпик луны на светлом утреннем небе, потому что в упор ты ничего не увидишь – только смотря мимо, только периферийным зрением), мальчишка заговорил сам.

Вернее – затараторил.

– А ты кто? А ты вообще тут как? А я тебе сенкс уже говорил? Мог забыть, ага-ага! Еле успели. А здорово вышло! А я приссал поначалу, ага-ага, реально так! Думал, ты убийца. Ха! Понял-нет? А потом смотрю – не-а, не он, клево все, только плащ похож. А главное, вовремя, удачно так! Один я бы точно ее не запечатал, тугая больно. А теперь отстанут, ага-ага! Напрямки им теперь никак, а в обход далеко. Пока догонят, мы уже в бункере будем, можно не гнать. А в бункер им хода нет, обломаются. Слушай, а почему я тебя не знаю? Ты вообще кто? Что здесь делаешь? Ты из сюрло, да? А как сюда попал? Я же про сюрло вообще не думал! Да и чего мне про него думать-то? Сюрло и есть сюрло! Я защитника позвал, ну, испугался когда! Нечаянно позвал, ага-ага! Не думал даже, что получится, бункер-то далеко…

Тут дверь загудела и словно бы начала вибрировать, и паскудный мальчишка наконец замолчал, уставившись на нее широко открытыми глазами.

Нет, ну это просто издевательство! Первые вопросы словно с языка снял, хотя сам ты сформулировал бы помягче и не так в лоб. А дальше полный бред в полный же рост, и что прикажете отвечать на такое? Да и зачем, если мальчишка вовсе не ждал ответа, так быстро вопросами сыпал, сам себе отвечая на свой же бред точно таким же бредом. Какой уж тут обмен информацией, когда вставить хотя бы единственное слово нет ни малейшей возможности. Да и логики ноль, россыпь разрозненных фрагментов, информационное конфетти, случайный белый шум и то осмысленнее бывает.

Воздух в коридоре дрожал, от двери тянуло невидимым пока огнем и запахом каленого металла, обжигая кожу. Гудение усилилось, чуть левее запорного вентиля возникло размытое черное пятно, исходя сухим жаром и наливаясь сначала бордовым, потом темно-алым, потом просто алым, и все пронзительнее, постепенно светлея по центру, там словно вспухал огненный бутон, готовый вот-вот раскрыться. Это было даже красиво, но рассмотреть не получилось – мальчишка вцепился тебе в руку и с неожиданной силой потащил прочь по коридору, крича на ходу:

– Убийца вернулся, плазмоган только у него! Бежим!

Бегал он быстро, пришлось приложить определенные усилия, чтобы не отстать. Не из-за какого-то несуществующего убийцы, конечно – один композитный глюк на этом уровне еще может обретаться, и даже в соответствующем антураже вроде дергающихся дверей и самораспускающихся огненных цветов, но несколько… шалишь, ресурсов не хватит. Слишком глубоко. Слишком… затухающе. Но не отпускать же столь интересный плод воображения, так толком ничего о нем (или от него) не узнав? Ну хотя бы так, ради интереса, и чтобы не было скучно.

– Кто был за дверью? – поинтересовался ты, догнав мальчишку за третьим поворотом коридора (налево под прямым, направо тридцать градусов, налево пятнадцать). Хорошо, что здесь не надо дышать, а значит, и нет возможности запыхаться.

– СБ! – выдохнул мальчишка. Он дышал тяжело и быстро – то ли не знал о здешних правилах, то ли на галлюцинации они не распространялись.

– Служба Безопасности? – Брови сами собой поползли вверх. – Чья? И что она против тебя имеет?

– Хуже! Старшие Братья!

И на это ты даже не нашелся, что и ответить. Во всяком случае, не нашелся сразу. А подумав слегка, счел за лучшее не отвечать вообще. Тем более что коридор сменился полосой препятствий – несколько уровней стенок, горок, плетенок и качающихся вразнобой бревен, и тебе пришлось помогать мальчишке, потому что руки у него все еще плохо работали, а оказались очень нужны, особенно на шведской стенке, где одному без них вообще никак. Да и потом, уже на лестнице, он чуть не навернулся, увлекая вас обоих вниз по ступенькам, но ты удержал и выволок буквально за шиворот на площадку. Мальчишка рухнул на нее и остался лежать, шумно дыша.

А в следующую секунду тебе пришлось сесть рядом, да что там сесть – упасть. Потому что по затылку словно ударили мягким тяжелым мешком осознания.

Лестница.

Ты только что, сам того не заметив, преодолел два пролета. Вверх. И ступеньки не норовили сбежать из-под ног. Твердо стояли, как влитые. И на той полосе препятствий, если вспомнить, вы тоже все время лезли вверх. Сколько же тебе удалось отыграть у судьбы?

Уровня два, как минимум.

Мало, конечно. Катастрофически мало, да, но хотя бы становится ясно, зачем чертоги скомпилировали этого пацана – он универсальный помощник. Отмычка. Катализатор, триггер, отвлекающий фактор, называйте как хотите, главное, что это работает. И работало с самого начала, просто ты заметил не сразу – но как только вы рванули от двери, коридор сразу пошел вверх. Несильно, но ощутимо, потому-то и оказалось так трудно догнать мальчишку, ты отвык ходить вверх, а тем более бегать. Столько времени не получалось, никак, ни на единый шаг – и вдруг вышло.

Почему?

Неужели только потому, что ты совсем об этом не думал? Отвлекся?

Если так, то отмычка разовая, вроде билета в метро, и ты только что обменял его по не слишком-то выгодному курсу. Вторично такое уже не сработает, невозможно не думать о белой обезьяне, особенно когда знаешь, что думать о ней нельзя…

7\. МАР

Если о братьях не думать – они не появятся. Проверено. Ха! Только как же о них не думать? Они же братья! Хоть и сволочи. Так и лезут в башку, то с печеньками, то с сосками. А то вот и с плазмоганами.

Печеньки у Обжоры вкусные. Он не жадный, делится. Иногда. Интересно бы узнать, где он их берет? Трюм-то вроде как общий, от Машинного никто из ЧК далеко не отходит, разве что когда на дежурство наверх выдергивают, но там печенек точно не дают. Там другое дают, ага-ага! И своего бункера у Обжоры точно нет. Только Машинное, одно на всех. Но при этом Обжора жует все время, то конфетки, то печеньки, то бутербродики. Говорит, нашел. А Мар вот ни разу не находил.

Впрочем, Мар и не искал особо. Ну его нафиг! Искать, в смысле. Рева вон поискал – и огреб по полной, фингал на полморды! Говорит – упал. Ага-ага, как же. Рева довольный ходил, а Мару нафиг не подпрыгнули такие подгоны.

Лучше не отходить далеко, мало ли там чего? Может, какие чужие бункеры со своими ревами. Хотя… это как раз может выйти не так уже и плохо, если подумать. Чужие братья могут оказаться прикольными. Они же чужие! У них и без Мара есть кого гнобить.

Зато Мар однажды детскую площадку нашел! Доисторическую, как в музее на старом голо. А не симулякр внутришлемный, где такой же голимый вирт, как и везде. Настоящая горка, аж три метра! И песок самый настоящий, потом впятером из волос и карманов вытряхивали и сокрушались, где же это ребенок умудрился так изгваздаться. И качели тоже настоящие, без сервоприводов.

Умаялся тогда так, что долго потом убегать не хотелось. Аж до самого вечера. Впрочем, иногда убегать приходится и через «не хочу», вот как сегодня, к примеру. А что еще делать оставалось? Если они снова попытались заткнуть ему рот соской! И чепчик натянуть, ага-ага! А Самый Старший только смотрел! И молчал! Ни слова поперек не сказал! Словно так и надо!

Предатель.

Впрочем, Самого Старшего Мар почти сразу простил. Он же действительно хочет как лучше. Думает, что Мар еще совсем мелкий. А мелкому с соской и в чепчике само то. Ничего, вот придет в Бункер – и сразу все поймет. Особенно когда увидит, какого классного бека Мар себе придумал! Разве глупый младень смог бы такого придумать?

Да ни в жизнь!

Младень стопудняк намечтал бы себе супер-героя в сине-алом трико. Или Капитана-Галактику с Уничтожителем Звезд в каждой левой. Или, на самый худой, – плюшевого мишку с циркулярными зубами. Мелкие – они предсказуемы, им подавай внешние примочки да фишечки. Лазерный взгляд, умение летать или ядом плеваться на три метра, или еще че в том же роде. Они даже если придумают кого нормального, то обрядят его как-нить по-дурацки – ну там спецкостюм, обязалово чтоб в облипку и с идиотскими буковками, полумаска, плащик еще выдрючинский, ага-ага! Иначе не поверят, что герой. Даже сами себе не поверят. Ни один младень никогда не сможет создать ни одного простенького героя. Чтобы без всего вот этого. Да что там! Ни один младень ни на миг не поверит, что герой может быть героем безо всей этой фигни.

А Мар – сумел.

Причем не просто поверить! Придумать и воплотить. Вот. Причем не в первый раз, если на то пошло. Причем даже сам не заметив! Причем такого, что просто вау! Такого даже Самый Старший не сможет не заценить.

Созданный Маром защитник летать не умел точно. Хотя бегал неплохо. И верткий был, ниче так, сносненько. Но не так чтобы совсем уж вау. Да и вообще выглядел восхитительно обычным. Но в этом-то и писк! Ни прожигающего взгляда, ни двухметрового роста и перекачанных мышц, ни дополнительных рук, спиленных под корень рогов или хотя бы хвоста. А в такую черную хламиду до пола – ха! – любил заворачиваться Убийца: как раз чтобы стать понеприметнее, слиться с тенью и запрятать под широкую разлетайку все, че ему сгодиться может. То есть, ну самый обычный типчик, толкнешь – не заметишь.

Но при всем при этом созданный был защитником. Настоящим беком. И героем. Самым всамделишным. Такие фишки Мар просекал с полтычка даже в коридорах, даже в Машинном. Что уж про Бункер трындеть!

В коридорах Мар еще мог сомневаться (ха!), но в Бункере места для сомнений не осталось – он переплюнул даже Самого Старшего. В этот раз ему действительно свезло не по-децки, накрупняк свезло! Он сумел создать не какого-то там Реву, не Главного Инспектора и не Человека В Костюме даже, а настоящего героя. Охотника на драконов и убийцу чудовищ. Рыцаря без страха и упрека.

Или даже витязя в…

Упс…

Герой до этого бункер разглядывал. Башкой вертел, хмыкал, брови вскидывал. Стенки рассматривал, словно диковинку какую. Мару даже обидно сделалось. Ну, слегонца – бункер как бункер, че мордень-то кривить?! У самого, небось, и такого нет. Хороший бункер. Удобный. Ну да, не супер-вау, но Мару нравится.

Теперь же герой на стенки больше не таращился, с не меньшим интересом оглядывая свой новый прикид и словно бы не зная, как на него реагировать. Блин. Фирмовые туфли – и голые коленки. Фигово вышло. Коротковат прикид получился, Мар и сам уже понял.

Наконец герой хмыкнул. Передернул голым плечом. Поднял на Мара насмешливый взгляд и поинтересовался:

– А можно, я обойдусь без тигровой шкуры?

8\. ШЕР

– Имсорюсь… – буркнул пацан, почему-то сильно смутившись, и отдернул взгляд.

Ты успел удивиться – чего это он? – прежде чем осознал всю двусмысленность собственной только что произнесенной фразы про шкуру, кроме которой сейчас на тебе были только ботинки. И понял, что теперь твоя очередь смущаться. Хотя это и иррационально, наверное – испытывать чувство неловкости от предполагаемого обнажения перед продуктом собственного подсознания, перед которым ты все равно словно голый (да что там, это же твое подсознание, оно тебя насквозь видит!). Однако от понимания полного идиотизма ситуации чувство неловкости стало только острее, и пальто вернулось на свое законное место так стремительно, что даже успело царапнуть ворсом по голой коже – прослойка из рубашки и пиджака запоздала на долю секунды.

Антураж был под стать композитному глюку – во всяком случае, раздражал ничуть не менее. Более всего помещение походило на невысокий граненый стакан или дачную веранду клаустрофоба: пустое, округлое, с прозрачными стенами и потолком, но не сплошными, а словно бы набранными из вертикальных пластин-граней-окон полуметровой ширины. Ни единой глухой стены, к которой можно было бы спокойно повернуться спиной, ни единого безопасного угла, все на просвет и напоказ, хоть вконец извертись, а наборный паркетный пол (опять кленовые листья с серебряной окантовкой? Хм…) лишь усиливает отвратительное ощущение витрины, в которой ты выставлен на всеобщее обозрение.

«Мой психотерапевт назвал бы это кризисом доверия и маниакально-параноидальным синдромом. Ну да, я тебе ведь именно этим поначалу и понравился, сходством проблем. Будешь отрицать? – Твой психотерапевт идиот в розовых очочках! Он просто не представляет, насколько на самом деле может быть опасна окружающая реальность! Но мы-то с тобой знаем…»

Может быть, будь пейзаж за всеми окнами одинаков, он бы не так раздражал. Стекло и стекло, пусть даже и граненое, мало ли… Но в том-то и дело, что картинки за ними были… хм… разными. Словно узкая вертикальная нарезка из совершенно разных миров. И это нервировало.

Мальчишка сидел прямо на полу и старательно хмурился, по-прежнему глядя в сторону (в сочетании со все еще красными ушами это выглядело довольно трогательно). Ковырял пальцем паркет, гримасничал, топырил губы, словно сам с собой спорил – а потом спросил уже вслух, намеренно огрубляя голос:

– Тебя как звать?

Грубо так спросил, чуть ли не с вызовом. И это тоже было почти трогательно, даже если отвлечься от сути вопроса. Какая, в сущности, разница, как тебя будет называть твоя собственная галлюцинация – Шезар, мистер Холмс, сэр Шерлок, гражданин начальник, Эй-ты, или просто…

– Шер.

«Ну да, действительно, какая разница? А то, что именно так называла тебя та, с которой уже почти получилось (а если бы ты не струсил в последний момент и не испортил все сам тем кольцом, отлично понимая, что и зачем делаешь, то, скорее всего, получилось бы и вполне), – это, конечно же, тут совершенно ни при чем. – Заткнись, Джон! – Да мне-то что? Это твое подсознание, твои проблемы. Тебе их и решать». 

– Шер? Прикольно! А меня Мар.

«Обрати внимание – он зеркалит даже твое упрощение имени. Тревожный звоночек, не находишь? – Джон, отвали, как человека прошу». 

Похоже, скорость эмоциональных перескоков у композитного глюка была как у биполярника в маниакальной фазе (тоже звоночек? глупо, про свои перепады ты и так всегда знал). Ни серьезным, ни суровым, ни даже смущенным он не мог оставаться долее нескольких секунд кряду – вот и сейчас расплылся в щербатой улыбке, закивал, заморгал, радуясь неизвестно чему. А потом столь же стремительно нахмурился снова и доверительно уточнил:

– Не, ну ваще-т’ меня иначе зовут, но Мар правильнее! Или даже Маар.

И снова разулыбался. От этой его насквозь фальшивой улыбки (словно пенопластом по стеклу) хотелось поморщиться, как от режущей ухо ноты. Злиться на выкрутасы собственного подсознания иррационально, гораздо продуктивнее разобраться: с какой целью оно это делает? Какую информацию хочет донести до вконец отупевших сознательных уровней? А главное – зачем выбрало для собственного рупора настолько раздражающий образ, ведь это тоже наверняка не случайно, здесь не бывает случайностей…

Но тут все правильные мысли и благие намерения ушли по-французски, потому что мальчишка снова скроил серьезную рожицу и деловито поинтересовался:

– Играть будем? А во что? Я в слепое зеркало люблю! Ну, когда бумажки на лоб и угадай-кто-ты! Сыграем?

И почему-то именно это вроде бы совершенно невинное предложение оказалось той самой последней каплей.

Нитроглицерина.

– Сыграем. – Ты стремительно шагнул вперед и хлопнул раскрытой ладонью по стеклянной стене, заставив ее зазвенеть и тем самым сбивая внимание, подчеркивая важность, не давая кому не надо раскрыть рта и вякнуть еще хоть что-нибудь (и старательно не замечая оранжевых кленовых листьев, которые ветер кружил по дорожкам парка – за этим окном была осень). – Но без бумажек. И по моим правилам. В логику и дедукцию, самые интересные и единственно правильные игры на том уровне сознания, на котором мы с тобою сейчас находимся…

Тебе всегда лучше думалось вслух и во время ходьбы. Жаль, что веранда такая маленькая, от одной стеклянной стены до другой (рассвет на горной вершине, искристый снег и облака где-то далеко внизу) всего четыре с половиною шага. Зато, если чуть согнуть пальцы и ударять каждый раз не ладонью, а ногтями – звон получается более тонкий и долгий, он длится и длится, затухая, и хватает его как раз на четыре шага, и мальчишка будет молчать, словно завороженный, вот и пусть молчит, молчаливая галлюцинация куда менее раздражающа.

– Итак, у нас два вопроса – кто ты такой и зачем ты мне нужен? Молчи, ни звука! Как ты сам себя называешь – не имеет значения… впрочем, может быть, и имеет, не случайно же ты повторил дважды, но пока мне это имя не дает ни малейших подсказок, а значит – запомним и отложим на будущее, буду разбираться позже. Сейчас важнее другое: твои функции. Что мы имеем как данность?

Четыре стремительных шага, стаккато ногтями по стеклу, словно многоточие (за стеклом чернота, пронизанная далекими искрами звезд), разворот на пятке, каблук скрипит по паркету. Голос спокойный, с легким налетом язвительности. Быстрый взгляд (сидишь? вот и сиди), насмешливая улыбка, четыре шага, стаккато ногтями (опять чернота, но другая), разворот. Подсознание играет честно. То, что ты взорвался, понял бы разве что только Джон, но этот мальчишка не Джон, он не заметит.

– Ты – не Джон. С этим глупо спорить, примем за аксиому. Это не признак, не функция, просто изначальная базовая классификация. Что еще? Ты – раздражающий фактор. Это тоже данность, но доказательная, поскольку ты меня действительно раздражаешь. И сильно. И это работает, что тоже доказано. Значит, примем как рабочую функцию. Хотя, конечно, основная твоя функция – служить рупором моего подсознания. Но пока ты молчишь, эта функция остается скрытой и может быть вынесена за скобки. Пусть там и остается. Пока. Чем ты еще можешь быть не абстрактно и вообще, а конкретно здесь и для меня? Парусом надежды? Богом из машины? Триггером-проводником? Свитой? Фоном? Куклой для битья?

Сидит, запрокинув голову и вертя ею влево-вправо, словно зритель на теннисном корте. Рот открыт, глаза распахнуты, а лицо такое восторженное, что тошно делается. Какое право он имеет восторгаться? А главное – чем?! Ведь ты пока еще даже не начал.

– Думаю, основных функций у тебя окажется не более трех, треугольник самая устойчивая фигура, вот и не будем множить сущности. Раздражитель, проводник и дорога в одном лице, все остальное можно свести к этим трем знаменателям, с ними и будем работать. Но сначала…

Сначала тебе до зарезу нужно стереть с незнакомого лица слишком знакомое выражение, на которое этот пацан не имеет ни малейшего права. Джон был единственным, кто так и не возненавидел – а ведь ты старался. Видит бог, которого, конечно же, нет, как же ты старался! Но все провокации, все оскорбления, все щипки сверху и откровенные издевательства разбивались о восторженно-искреннее «Фантастика!» и «Потрясающе!» – вместо «Пошел к черту!», которыми обычно реагировали все остальные. Джон был единственным – и должен таковым оставаться, даже здесь. А этот мальчишка – не Джон. (И, конечно же, ты злишься вовсе не потому, что он предложил поиграть в зеркало, правда ведь? – Заткнись!) 

– Сначала мы разберемся с тобой. Кто ты такой? Не для меня. Сам по себе. Молчи! Говорить буду я, а ты слушать. Если такой расклад не устраивает – вали, я тебя не держу.

Вот так и только так. Если подсознание действительно хочет что-то тебе сказать – пусть постарается, приложит усилия, а не идет проторенной дорожкой, подсовывая восторженного привязчивого идиота. Не сработает. Больше. Не.

Эта ниша занята.

Мальчишка больше не улыбался, счастье-то какое! Да и восторга на его лице поубавилось. Правда, пока еще не вопил «Пошел к черту!», но рот закрыл, и то хорошо. Глаза, опять же, сощурил, выражения не разобрать толком… Для ненависти рановато, но неприязнь уже вполне может быть. Вот и хорошо, вот и будем считать, что там именно неприязнь, а не то, что примерещилось. Конечно же, примерещилось! Он сидит против света, глаза сощурены, вот и показалось…

Не может же он на самом деле смотреть… с сочувствием?!

Тем более что он завозился, вставая – а те, кто сидели во время твоих речей, после встают обычно лишь для того, чтобы удрать. Или ударить. Ты давно уже привык как к первому, так и ко второму, не удивишься и не расстроишься, какой бы вариант реакции ни выбрало сегодня твое подсознание. Хотя… удрать – похуже будет в этот раз, если подумать. Более… окончательно.

Поднявшись, мальчишка потряс затекшей ногой, продолжая поглядывать на тебя искоса и как-то непонятно, по плечам слева направо, и потом от макушки до носков ботинок и обратно, словно что-то подсчитывая или измеряя. Дернул углом губ. Вздохнул. И вдруг спросил невпопад:

– Слушай, Шер, а ты плакать умеешь?

– Нет.

Ты настолько растерялся, что соврал на автомате, ну глупо же отрицать очевидное, все умеют… Но мальчишка поверил и не стал настаивать. Снова вздохнул.

– Жалко. По вентиляции было бы быстрее. И безопаснее. А вертикальные двери я открывать не умею, так и не научили, сволочи! Говорят, маленький я для вертикальных дверей… Врут. Боятся просто. Придется пешочком. Ладно, чего уж…

Мальчишка критически осмотрел несколько темных граней и наконец выбрал одну по каким-то одному ему ведомым признакам. Ну или просто наугад, кто его знает. Протер рукавом, подышал на стекло – и вдруг оказалось, что чернота за ним вовсе не такая абсолютная, как за соседними. Не космос, не глухая беззвездная ночь в осеннем лесу – полутемная то ли каморка, то ли башня. Сбитые, едва различимые в полумраке ступеньки, витые перила – и тусклый свет лампочки тремя или даже четырьмя пролетами выше, вверх по лестнице.

Лестнице?..

– Пошли.

Мальчишка, оказывается, уже успел открыть стеклянную панель, просто потянул за невесть откуда появившуюся ручку – и окно оказалось дверью. Вот так. Просто. Шагнул на площадку, обернулся нетерпеливо:

– Ты ведь наверх хотел? Че тогда тормозишь?

Интересно, если бы сердце тут работало – пропустило бы оно удар или нет? От лестницы тянуло плесенью, голос мальчишки подхватило гулкое эхо. Ты сделал шаг.

Остановился.

– Видишь ли, я… не уверен, что получится. Я ведь пробовал. Много раз уже.

Мальчишка хихикнул. Смотрел он снизу вверх, да еще и склонив голову к плечу. Но почему-то казалось, что смотрит он сверху. Снисходительно так смотрит. И улыбается.

З-з-зараза!

– Не уверен он, ага-ага! Зато я уверен. Конечно же, не получится! Если опять один пойдешь. Потому что ты не хочешь. Понял-нет? Если бы хотел – давно бы уже там был! Плюс на плюс – и все, сразу в дамки! Эт всегда так. Я вот хочу, но мне нельзя. Плюс на минус. Я там никому не нужен, понимаешь? Даже лишний. Я нужен тут. Ну, наверное, все-таки нужен, раз уж… А ты не хочешь, но тебе надо, вот ты и пытаешься, через не хочу, я же видел! И никак. Потому что не хочешь, хотя и надо. Тоже получается плюс на минус, понял-нет? Но со мною получится, я провожу.

– Почему?

– Не, ну ты совсем! Да потому что тебе – надо! Как же не проводить-то, сам подумай?!

– Я не о том… почему ты уверен, что получится?

– А! Так тож просто! Потому что будет плюс на плюс и минус на минус, балда! Тройной плюс, считай! Видишь, как здорово, когда ты нужен!

Настала твоя очередь отводить взгляд.

– Боюсь, что ты ошибаешься. Я там больше не нужен. Раньше был. Теперь – нет.

– Фигня! – пацан ответил быстро и словно бы даже обрадовано. – Во-первых, фиг бы ты тогда сюда спустился! Ну в смысле, если бы там, наверху, не был кому-то нужен. Я защитника вызывал. И зацепил тебя. Значит, ты защитить хотел, иначе не зацепило бы! Ведь хотел же, правда?

– Кого?

До чего же фальшиво прозвучало… наверняка мальчишка тоже услышал эту фальшь, уж больно улыбочка противная. Кривоватая такая, так и хочется кулаком подрихтовать. В сущности, ничего необычного. Ты и раньше догадывался, что не очень себя любишь – но даже не предполагал, насколько. Спасибо подсознанию, оконтурило, прояснило, расставило точки...

– Ха! Тебе виднее, кого. Ясен шлюз, что не меня, ты чужой защитник. Но сюда можно попасть токо так, токо по собственной воле, я это давно просек. И токо за ради кого-то, ну закон такой. Меня вот, к примеру, для того и сделали, ага-ага! Для защиты, в смысле. А этих Самый Старший уже позже сделал. Ну тех, которые считают, что они куда более Я, чем я сам. Просто потому, что их пятеро, а я один! Тоже типа защитнички, ага-ага! А еще и твердят, что старшие, хотя самим всего-то…

– А во-вторых?

– Че?

– Ты порождение моего подсознания. А я логичен. И ничего не говорю просто так. Значит, ты тоже не говоришь. Ты сказал «во-первых». Так что там у тебя во-вторых?

– Ха! Я бы еще поспорил, кто из нас чье порождение! Но это в натуре фигня. Так вот, во-вторых не надо мне тут ля-ля, понял-нет? Я вижу, когда мне врут. Потому что это мой бункер!

– Бункер?

– Ну да! А че?!

Стеклянный пол. Стеклянный потолок. Зеркальный мир, я в нем не отражаюсь… впрочем, пол тут паркетный, стеклянные только стены. И потолок.

Бункер. Ну да…

– Да нет, ничего…

– Ну а раз ничего, то и нечего! Пошли.

Мальчишка, похоже, обиделся.

Ты пожал плечами. Оглянулся. Хмыкнул, еще раз примеривая этот открытый всем временам и пространствам китайский фонарик на роль защитного сооружения. И пошел вслед за мальчишкой. Вверх по старой обшарпанной лестнице, ступеньки которой оставались приятно неподвижными, а не норовили уползти вниз, стоило только тебе на них наступить. Глупо спорить с собственной галлюцинацией, особенно если она настолько безумна.

И трижды глупо, если она ведет тебя вверх.

9\. МАР

Этот защитник был, походу, крезанутый на всю башку. И тупой, ну просто свет туши. Уверен, что верх – это всегда верх, а низ – всегда низ. И чтобы выбраться наверх – нужно именно вверх и идти. Долго и нудно. Ну или лифтом там, если повезет. Словно иначе никак. Вот ведь глупыш! Но все равно клевый. Самого Старшего вон с полтычка вычислил, как по писаному шпарил! Да и по лестнице шел – как по болоту. Или минному полю, ага-ага. Мар аж загляделся и чуть не навернулся, заглядевшись-то. Не шел – вытанцовывал. В любой миг готовый через перила сигануть, ежли вдруг ступеньки зубами там щелкнут или еще че. А они могут иногда, они такие, ступеньки-то! Если Мар вдруг зазевается и плетенку ослабит.

Но защитник бдел. Даже жалко стало, что чужой. Вот ведь засада! Свезло кому-то, такой клевый бек. Классно его Мар придумал. Понять бы еще – для кого. Но прямо не спросишь. Защитники всегда обижаются, если их в лоб. Только обходняком.

Как бы ему объяснить, что верх и них тут не важны? Прямо об этом тоже нельзя, Мар это знает давно. Это как с первыми звездочками на светлом вечернем небе, они боятся прямого взгляда. Фиг их увидишь, если в упор уставишься. Только мимо если, только если вид делаешь. Что вовсе не на них смотришь. Тогда можно. Увидеть, в смысле.

С чужими беками точно так же. Им ни в коем случае нельзя говорить напрямую про здешние условности, они от этого психовать начинают…

– Эй, Шер! Давай посидим, а?

– Договорились же – на каждом пятом этаже. А это только четвертый.

Убеждать защитника, что это ты его придумал, а потому он должен тебя слушаться, тоже нельзя. На это они еще больше обижаются. Значит, по проторенной. Губы сковородником и…

– Ну и что! У меня ноги болят! И вообще – я маленький!

Мар с самым решительным видом плюхнулся прямо на верхнюю ступеньку. Но боком, чтобы видеть шедшего впереди бека. Заинтересованно склонил голову набок – пойдет один? Остановится? Начнет ругаться-уговаривать, как четыре остановки назад?

Защитник, уже шагнувший на первую ступеньку следующего пролета и лишь слегка обернувшийся, тяжело вздохнул, закатил глаза, развернулся всем корпусом и спрыгнул обратно на площадку. Пошевелил губами. Не-а, не ругался, просто до десяти считал. Три раза. Классный он все-таки. И вполне воспитуемый.

Жаль, похвастаться опять не выйдет.

Потому что чужой. А братья – они такие. Раз чужой – то нефиг ресурсы тратить. Ресурсы-то и самим вполне пригодятся. Типа не бесконечные. Типа жалко. А чужака к ногтю, и весь разговор. Лучше побыстрее его допровожать, от греха. Но это уже не от Мара зависит. И не от братьев даже. Хотя без них было бы проще, да.

– Братья – зло! Особенно старшие.

Защитник садиться не стал, облокотился о перила, смотрел с иронией.

– Не могу не согласиться со столь своевременной мыслью, хоть и неглубокой, но верной.

Помолчали. Мар восстанавливал дыхалку. Косился на бека, чье лицо делалось все более задумчивым, а взгляд отстраненным. Вязать лестницу для этого дурика – та еще морока. А он будто и не замечает. Прет и прет, словно танк! Когда же до него дойдет-то, что это вовсе необязательно? Может, намекнуть слегонца? В лоб нельзя, ясен шлюз, дареное не сработает, но ежли обходняком каким… Чтобы типа сам догадался. Ну там анекдот какой про белку в колесе вспомнить, что ли… или хомячков. Два хомячка. В колесе. Со ступеньками…

Мар уже совсем было решился и даже анекдот подходящий вспомнил, но тут защитник заговорил снова. Задумчиво эдак, и даже с кривоватой полуулыбочкой, но от этой его улыбочки у Мара все анекдоты из башки напрочь вышибло.

– Старшие братья, да… Мой, к примеру, уверен, что все люди в лучшем случае идиоты. Я в том числе. Впрочем, он обладает неприятной привычкой всегда оказываться правым, так что, вполне вероятно, что и тут он тоже не ошибается…

Когда у чела такая вот улыбочка и такой вот отстраненный взгляд, от него надо прятать вилки-ножницы, не говоря уже о веревках и огнестрелке.

А еще – отвлекать.

Немедленно!

– Ха! Подумаешь! – Мар опрокинулся на спину и поболтал ногами в воздухе. Вроде как дурачась, а на самом деле, чтобы быстрее отошли. -– Ну мало ли в какой глупости может быть уверен брат?! Тем более старший! В голову брать? Вот еще! Мой вот, ну который настоящий и Самый-самый, а не чекист, так и вообще считает, что все люди сволочи. Ага-ага! И врут. И хотят его убить. Все и всегда. Представляешь, твердо в этом убежден! Вот ведь чудик, а?!

Сработало. Защитник моргнул и вроде как перестал улыбаться. Во взгляде, ранее пустом, появилась тень то ли удивления, то ли недоверия. А главное – смотрел он уже на Мара, а не сквозь.

Отличненько.

– А ты полагаешь иначе?

– Не-а. Ниче я не полагаю. Я убежден. Токо в другом. Что хороших больше. Намного, ага-ага! И тех, что не врут – тоже. А те, что врут – они эт не со зла. Ну, по большей части. Просто так забавнее. Я ведь потому и родился, понял-нет? Будь оно не так, меня бы не было! Ну в смысле, будь хороших да честных поменьше, он бы меня не создал, Самый старший наш, представляешь прикол? Ну, если бы не встретил их. Хороших и честных. И не приссал. Ой, ты бы видел! Как же он тогда приссал! До судорог! Не вру, реально. По полу валялся, встать не мог. И поверить не мог – в то, что они есть, представляешь?! Ну и создал меня, чтобы было за кем спрятаться. А я во все могу поверить! Здорово, правда? Так что не надо мне ля-ля, понял-нет? Я все равно не поверю. В смысле, поверю как раз! Ну ты понял, короче, да? Во-во! Ты соврешь, а я поверю, ага! Нет, честно! Правда поверю. И тебе же потом будет стыдно. А зачем?

Слушает.

Нет, правда слушает!

Не притворяется. Не просто отвлекся, именно слушает. Морщится, брови супит. Думает, стал быть. Братьям бесполезно что-либо говорить, они только вид делают, а на самом деле не слушают, лишь окружить пытаются, но этот… может быть, и услышит. Ну, раз уж слушает. Пусть даже и не с первого раза, ничего, Мар терпеливый. Мару и повторить не влом. Хорошие да правильные слова – че ж не повторить-то? Особенно ежли слушают.

Но потом. А пока – че бы не пойти навстречу хорошему челу, который умеет слушать? Даже если он и полный балбес при этом, но хороший ведь. Глупо, конечно, но если уж ему так нравится бегать по лестницам…

– Ладно, потопали! – Мар вскочил на гудящие ноги и рванул вверх, прыгая через ступеньки. – Кто последний – тот дурак!

10\. ШЕР

Лестница была бесконечной, а пацан – идиотом.

– О, зырь, какая хня! Да не, не туда зыришь, выше! Вон то пятно, под самой лампочкой! Красивая хня, правда? Правда, на рыбокошку похожа?!

Клиническим.

– Неправда. Пошли.

– Ну че ты как электровеник?! Я, может, устал! Я, может, отдохнуть хочу!

– Ты, может, перестанешь болтать, если действительно устал? Отдохнем через полтора пролета.

– Ха! Я же не языком устал, а ногами! И хочу сейчас!

Пришлось остановиться – он все равно уже выдернул свою ладошку из твоей и сел, насупившись и скрестив руки на груди. Идти одному можно было и не пытаться – ступеньки сразу же начинали уползать вниз. Ты пробовал – поначалу каждый раз, когда этот горе-провожатый устраивал очередную сидячую забастовку. Потом надоело. Сидит, смотрит, губами шевелит. Сейчас наверняка поднапряжется и выдаст что-нибудь очень умное.

– Ну и долго нам еще топать?

– Мальчик, а ты ничего не перепутал? Это ведь ты меня провожаешь, а не наоборот. Значит, ты и знать должен.

– Откуда?! Твой же путь-то! Значит, и выбор твой.

С таким серьезным и умным видом говорить полную чушь могут только идиоты.

Взять его за руку пришлось почти сразу (и хорошо еще, что не на ручки) – ходить мальчишка не умел совершенно, такое впечатление, словно вчера с четверенек встал. Спотыкался и норовил упасть буквально на каждой ступеньке – да что там! На ровном месте он спотыкался ничуть не менее, если даже не более. Путался в собственных ногах, совал пальцы-руки-голову чуть ли не в каждую попадавшуюся на пути решетку-дырку-щель – и благополучно в них каждый раз застревал. Начинал ныть, что устал, через каждые пол-этажа, и задыхаться через полтора. И отвлекался. Постоянно. На все подряд.

Сидит вот теперь, башкой вертит, улыбка уже снова до ушей. Не способен ни на чем сосредоточиться долее нескольких секунд. Инфантилизм на грани дебильности, аж плакать хочется, насколько картинка классическая, любая аквариумная рыбка по сравнению с ним сошла бы за итоновского стипендиата. Да еще и преимущество имела бы колоссальное. Основополагающее такое преимущество, неоспоримая ценность коего возрастала с каждым пройденным вместе лестничным пролетом – да что там пролетом! С каждой ступенькой…

– Вау! Зырь, как зыко!

Аквариумные рыбки молчат.

Вскочил мальчишка так резво, словно это вовсе не он только что ныл о смертельной усталости и больных ногах, распахнул настежь одну из выходивших на площадку дверей. Но выскакивать за нее (как ты поначалу – сколько пролетов назад? – боялся) не стал, лишь заглянул, высунувшись по пояс и держась обеими руками за дверь и притолоку, и проорал еще разок свои коронные «вау» и «зыко».

За дверью не было ни комнаты, ни коридора – она открывалась в пустоту. Далеко внизу мельтешило и бесновалось что-то сине-зеленое, ветер доносил оттуда запах мокрой травы и гнили. А еще – рычание, хруст и предсмертные визги. Но – приглушенные высотой, издалека, да еще и в сопровождении классической музыки (кажется, Рахманинов, но ручаться ты бы не стал). А значит, нет ни малейшей причины дергаться, подскакивать, хватать идиота за шиворот и отволакивать подальше от возможной опасности. Можно стоять у перил, с обреченной покорностью ожидая, когда же ему самому надоест. И радоваться, что идиотам обычно все надоедает достаточно быстро, а тебе остается лишь находить в этом хоть какое-то утешение.

Ну и думать, конечно.

Итак, что нам дано? Мальчишка инфантилен и глуп, его межушные ганглии размером с грецкий орех и не замутнены даже зачатками критического мышления – да какое мышление, о чем вы?! Один щенячий восторг и неуемная энергия.

Но не просто идиот обыкновенный, он хуже – идиот восторженный. Та самая разновидность этого многочисленного семейства, представителей которой ты ненавидел больше всего. Они прут по жизни с неукротимостью локомотива, восторженно сметая на своем пути все, что не успело вовремя отпрыгнуть. Ты не успел. Дважды.

(Щенячий, да? Ну-ну… – Майкрофт, если прикидываешься Джоном, то учи матчасть и не путай, что он может знать, а что – нет!) 

Что хотело сообщить тебе подсознание, выбирая для проводника именно такой образ? Что разум – не всегда залог выживания? Что иногда он только мешает?

Ты качнулся с носка на пятку, шагнул влево. Развернулся. Снова шагнул. Теперь уже вправо. Думать – даже о том, что, возможно, думать вовсе не стоит – всегда удобнее на ходу. Три шага в одну сторону, три в другую. Перестать думать… не о белой обезьяне – вообще перестать думать. Может быть, тогда никакой проводник тебе окажется и не нужен вовсе, и ступеньки перестанут ускользать из-под ног, если ты забудешь, что они должны это делать. Забудешь все. Растворишься.

Сделаешь лишний шаг туда, где ступенек и вовсе нет…

Ощущение было как во сне, когда падаешь – и просыпаешься, дернувшись всем телом. С тем лишь отличием, что ты, дернувшись, не упал – развернулся, вцепившись обеими руками в перила и почти повиснув на них, не доверяя ступеньке под ногами, пока еще вроде бы твердой, но кто ее знает, что ей взбредет в голову в следующий миг?

И напоролся взглядом на встречный взгляд – глаза в глаза, лицом к лицу, на расстоянии полуметра, не более, – острый, напряженный, ждущий…

Стоп. Лицом к лицу?!

Ну да. Мальчишка стоял на площадке.

А ты – двумя ступеньками ниже.

И когда только успел, спрашивается? Когда только вы оба успели – он бесшумно и молча (молча? да быть не может!) подкрасться почти вплотную, а ты…

– Не набегался? – буркнул мальчишка, отводя взгляд. Потер пальцами переносицу, морщась, словно от головной боли, и привычно протянул тебе руку. – Ну пошли тогда, что ли.

Выглядел он слегка раздосадованным – секунды на три, можно спорить на что угодно, потом снова разулыбается. Рука была сухой и горячей. Вцепился в тебя намертво, пальцы схлопнулись, словно живой капкан. Или так просто показалось оттого, что ты никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что мальчишка не просто так оказался рядом, не просто так подкрался бесшумно, не просто так раздосадован был теперь: он собирался толкнуть тебя в спину. Только не успел.

А может быть – и успел, только ты не заметил, слишком глубоко задумавшись о вредности лишних мыслей…

11\. МАР

Почти, блин!

Почти вышло, ага-ага! Но почти – эт не того. Не считается, в смысле.

Эх.

Классный чел этот бек! Но тормоз – жесть! Просто плакать хоца. Но низя. Пока низя. Ну ниче, Мар потерпит, Мар сильный. Хотя и огаврошен уже по полной. И до полной, ага-ага! А че делать-то, ежли бек воспитуем трудно, а привыкаем быстро?!

С чужими беками всегда так, они трудно меняются. И долго. Почти как братья. Мар уж и так, и эдак, а он все равно рогом. Не понимает. И не выбешивается. Ни в какую. Ну по серьезу чтобы, до взрыва. Чтобы лестницу нафиг снесло. Чтобы он, наконец, сам увидел, какая все это хня. И понял бы, ну раз иначе никак. Не-а. Не выбешивается. Разве что самый децл. А децл – фигня, децл не взорвет.

И привыкает все быстрее.

Блин! Засада.

Приходится все больше огаврошиваться. Его только это и бесит. Пусть и децл. Но хоть че-то. Не бронебойка, так хоть хлопушка. Токо с каждым разом все сложнее. То ись проще. Замкнутый круг, ага.

Так ведь можно и ваще до нуля доупрощаться! И никаких братьев не надо. Да ну нафиг!

Че же делать-то, а? че же, блин, делать…

Стоп.

А если он – знает?

Что если он уже давно все понял – только не хочет вида казать? Почему? Да мало ли почему! На то он и чужой бек, чтобы иметь свои чужие бековские причины. Вот и прикинулся шлангом. Типа не при делах, типа не понимаю, взятки гладки, ага-ага! А если не понимаешь – то ничего и объяснять не надо. И даже на хотелку можно не ссылаться, хотя хотелка это святое…

Ха!

Но если он уже и сам давно понял – тогда ведь все намного проще становится! Тогда ведь можно и вслух сказать – он ведь понял уже, это не подсказка получается совсем, просто подтверждение. А подтверждение можно, на него запретов нету, все в точности по правилам.

Ха и еще раз ха!

Только не здесь, конечно же. Лучше, чтобы наглядно…

– Шер, ты пить не хочешь?

– Нет.

– А я хочу. Пошли, заглянем.

12\. ШЕР

Хотелось взвыть, но только это ничего не изменило бы, пацан всегда и все делал так и только так, как хотела в данный миг его левая пятка. На этой площадке было три двери, он потянул на себя центральную, обитую старым дерматином. Ты потащился за ним с тяжелым вздохом и тоскливой обреченностью (в этот раз он решительно настроен зайти, да уже зашел, а значит, нужно зайти и тебе, не упускать же из виду единственного проводника?). Неторопливо так потащился, даже слегка запнувшись на пороге – и влетел кубарем, не удержавшись на ногах и скользя по паркету локтями, потому что попытался не просто замереть на пороге, а отшатнуться и даже попятиться, и получил круглой массивной дверной ручкой аккурат пониже спины. Ну и всей дверью, конечно, тоже, но ручкой больнее. И обиднее. Существенно так. Пружина на двери оказалась очень тугой, даже непонятно, как мальчишка с нею справился, открывая.

Пальто смягчило падение, но оба локтя отозвались неприятной болью, словно слабым током по нервам, на них пришелся основной удар. Кленовый лист, маячивший в десяти сантиметрах от глаз, был тошнотно оранжевым и деревянным, инкрустация на более темном фоне. Наборный паркет. Застонав, ты перевернулся на спину – и увидел с десяток точно таких же оранжевых листьев (только живых) с той стороны прозрачного потолка – там тоже была осень.

Бункер.

Бункер, мать его за ногу!

Столько времени и нервов потратить на чертову лестницу – и лишь для того, чтобы мелкий паскудник одним движением дверной ручки снова скинул вас обоих на самое дно. Впрочем, ничего другого, наверное, не следовало и ожидать – это ведь твое подсознание. Глупо было даже надеяться, что оно придет тебе на помощь.

Впрочем, надеяться – это всегда глупо. И больно. Однако все продолжают – снова и снова. Отсюда вывод? Ну да, все идиоты. Ибо надеются.

Все. Раз за разом. На лучшее, на собственную ловкость или обаяние, на удачу, на изменение обстоятельств, в самом крайнем случае – на авось. Потом, когда вдруг оказывается (ну конечно же вдруг, какая неожиданность!), что надежды не оправдались, идиоты горюют. Но недолго – ибо тут же начинают надеяться по новой. На удачу, на авось, на собственные ловкость и обаяние, на то, что изменятся обстоятельства и их наконец-то полюбят и оценят по достоинству, дадут кучу денег, весь мир и фигурные коньки в придачу.

Смешно? Смешно, наверное. Но это помогает им жить. Человек – странная тварь, ему легче прожить без мозга, чем без надежды.

Но ты-то, ты-то мог бы и…

«Ты идиот». 

Да. Что и требовалось…

Ты медленно подтянул ноги и сел. Тоже медленно, старательно не морщась и столь же старательно не смотря на мальчишку. Если этот не-Джон сейчас спросит что-нибудь про морфий или кокаин – это будет последний вопрос в его короткой и бессмысленной псевдо-жизни, и плевать, проводник он там или нет. Хотя бить его тебе уже и не хотелось. Совсем.

Хотелось убить.

13\. МАР

В бункере Мар сразу понял, что прав.

Миссия выполнена, чужой защитник на достаточном взводе. Дойдет и сам. Уже сможет, ага-ага. И даже больше – Мар ему лишний. Перестарался чутка. Еще децл накрутить – и пружина лопнет.

Вот и отличненько.

Вот и не будем.

Эт Мар правильно придумал, ну что в бункер заглянуть. Главное, вовремя очень. Защитник уйдет на свой верх. Когда-нибудь Мар тоже туда пойдет. Когда вырастет совсем большим. А пока ему и тут ниче так. В бункере, в смысле.

Возвращаться к братьям Мар больше не собирался. Нафиг. Вот уж кто точно никогда не даст ему вырасти! А в бункере есть надежда.

Да и защитника в бункере вызвать проще. Намного, ага-ага! Не этого, хотя этот и клевый был. Другого. Которому Мар будет нужен до самого верха. Ну или который просто один не захочет. Стопудняк удастся! Пусть даже и чужого. Может, даже и лучше, если это будет именно что чужой. Тогда Мар больше вообще не встретится с братьями. Даже наверху.

На чужом верху…

А что?

Может быть, так и надо было! Давно уже. С самого начала. А Мар – просто балбесина, что сразу не понял. Ведь если уйти на чужой верх – там точно не будет братьев. Ни одного! Будет кто-то один, и вовсе не брат. А с не-братом договориться всегда можно! Мару ведь много места не надо. Ну и времени там. Так, самый децл.

Тот классный ФБРовец по имени Бут, к примеру, и сам предлагал. Клевый такой чел был, хоть и крезанутый. Совсем-совсем заблудившийся. Считал Мара своим сыном и утверждал, что вовсе не полицейский, но Мар-то лучше видел! Хороший чел. И имя хорошее, сильное такое. Правильное. И короткое. Эх, жаль, Мар с ним не ушел тогда. С таким было бы хорошо. Надежно. Это тебе не братья-чекисты с их заморочками.

Но Мар тогда еще не хотел прорываться на чужой верх. Да и вообще не очень-то рвался на верх. Даже на свой. Хотя как раз тогда и приходилось, Старший постоянно выдергивал. Бут случился давно, никаких чекистов тогда еще не было и в помине. Они тогда только вдвоем были, самый Старший и Мар.

Ну да ладно, чего уж. Может, Мару еще кого удастся вызвать. Такого же клевого и надежного. А может, и Бут вернется. Когда все вспомнит и поймет, кто он на самом деле. И снова предложит вместе уйти. И тогда уж Мар точно отказываться не станет!

Но это потом.

А пока надо с имеющимся защитником разобраться. Отпустить. Объяснить, че не понял.

Ну и подтолкнуть, раз уж он такой тормоз.

14\. ШЕР

Мальчишка хлюпал соком через соломинку. Хлюпал долго, будто специально – ведь не мог же весь его сок состоять из одних только остатков на дне стакана? Или мог?

– Ну ты уже понял-да? Верх и низ – они как суслик. В смысле, их просто нет. Ага-ага! Ты был когда-нить в космосе? А я был! Ну какой верх и низ в невесомости?! Вот и тут так же. Просо так удобнее. Вот и договорились считать. Это, типа, верх – а это, типа, низ. И все! Ну это как деление на плохих и хороших, понял-нет? Условность. Так делить удобнее, вот и все. Все разные, да, но не по черно-белому, это ведь и ежику… Какие могут быть плохие, если на самом-то деле все хорошие? Ну нагадил чел со страху, и че? Пугать его еще больше, в плохие записывать? Ну глупо же! Объяснить ему, что бояться нечего – он и гадить больше не будет! Вот и с верхом-низом так же, понял-нет?

Ты стиснул зубы. Сосчитал до десяти. И медленно повернул голову

Мальчишка слизывал оранжевые капли с края полулитрового бокала. Увидев, что ты обернулся, расплылся в своей фирменной лягушачьей улыбочке, отставил бокал на стол (стол? ну да, стол, массивный, темного дерева, словно всю жизнь тут стоял), кивнул три раза подряд, словно китайский болванчик. Уточнил с тревогой:

– Но ты ведь и сам это понял уже, да? Никакой разницы.

Подумал. Поправился самокритично:

– Не, ну не везде, наверное… Про везде я просто не знаю. Наверху, может, и есть. Но тут точно нет, зуб даю!

И снова растянул до ушей улыбку. Щербатую такую. Очевидно – в доказательство, что уже давал кому-то один из зубов.

– Видишь, сколько дверей? Каждая грань – ходка. Специально, чтобы куда хочешь! И откуда хочешь – сюда. Главное, хотелку настроить. Ну, чтобы правильно. Захотел – и шагай.

– А зачем тогда лестница? – спросил ты сквозь зубы, уже догадываясь.

У мальчишки хватило совести покраснеть и даже слегка смутиться. Жаль, ненадолго.

– Ну… ты же любишь ходить. И я люблю. А тут скучно. Ну и так правда проще. Ну, если не получается сразу правильно захотеть. Я так в бункер хожу, если сразу не получается. Пройдешься децл – и нормуль. Но шестьдесят четыре этажа по двадцать восемь ступенек каждый… не, ты как хо, но по мне так эт перебор!

Мальчишка ошибался – этажей было шестьдесят семь. Ты тоже считал. Только старался об этом не думать. Ты старался вообще ни о чем не думать.

Похоже, получилось.

– Логично.

Ты сам не заметил, как оказался на ногах, в этом отношении чертоги очень удобны, как там говорил этот пацан: раз – и в дамках. Главное – правильно захотеть. Или отвлечься.

Отвлечься сознательно – тот еще оксюморон, а правильно захотеть у тебя как-то не получалось, и вряд ли шестьдесят семь пройденных этажей что-то изменят. Или все-таки изменят? Или – уже изменили?

Мальчишка хихикнул.

– Ну, пока не попробуешь – не узнаешь, так?

То ли подсознание решило отбросить честные игры, то ли ты просто снова начал думать вслух. Все-таки череп в качестве собеседника лучше – он молчит и оттого кажется более умным.

Узкое стеклянное окно мало походило на дверь, и парк за ним отвлекал (интересная деталь – ни одно окно не выходит на город или даже деревню, одни леса, горы, реки, в крайнем случае – парки. И космос. Только одиночество защищает меня, чьи это слова? – Да, но я же тогда говорил не всерьез! – Хм… похоже, некая часть тебя в этом не особо уверена). 

Первое, что ты сделал – затемнил его до полной непрозрачности. Потом высветлил и добавил металлического блеска. Чуть утопил бока, выгибая центр на себя, закруглил края и украсил их ровными рядами заклепок. Иллюминатор по центру образовался сам собой, но ты быстро сделал шторку задернутой изнутри – прозрачность снова бы отвлекла и могла все испортить. Слева и ниже от иллюминатора (ладони на две) медленно – очень медленно! – проступила ручка. Оформилась. Углубилась, блеснула гранями. По виду – скорее автомобильная, но ты не стал придираться и переделывать, получилось – и ладно, не важно, как выглядит, лишь бы работала.

Ручка работала. Дверь поддалась с обманчивой легкостью, качнулась в сторону, задев тебя прокладкой из толстой черной резины. Салон самолета за ней тонул в полумраке, словно шторки были задернуты на всех иллюминаторах, а внутреннее освещение никто так и не включил. Это и к лучшему, не отвлекает внимание. Тебе ведь надо дойти до кресла, а потом еще и как-то… ладно, по этапам, сначала дойти. Второе справа. Ты шагнул в салон…

И оказался на лестничной площадке.

– Жалко. Я думал, получится

Площадка была той самой, с которой мальчишка затащил тебя в свой бункер. Ну, или очень похожей. Тебя это не удивило, даже скорее обрадовало. Как и то, что к ведущим наверх ступенькам пришлось продираться словно сквозь вату, а стремительно густеющий воздух слегка отливал янтарем. Это было уже похоже на что-то реальное, что-то, что нужно (и можно!) преодолеть. Любые преграды лучше, чем пустота. На них можно опереться.

– Просто ты, походу, не лентяй, понял-да? А я вот не сразу просек.

У первой ступеньки ты обернулся. Хотя и знал, что не стоило этого делать.

– Ну, лентяи – они хотят, чтобы сразу и быстро, а не лентяи – чтобы помучиться. Это не плохо! Просто разное. Ну, понимаешь, есть каюкеры, а есть ухайдакеры, это ведь тоже разное. Как процессоры и результаттеры.

Дверь в бункер оставалась открытой. Словно это вовсе не у нее совсем недавно была такая тугая пружина. Мальчишка на площадку не вышел, даже от стола не отошел. Стоял, смотрел.

Если бы он при этом еще и молчал!

– Я вот лентяй, хотя ходить и люблю, но мне главное результат, потому не сразу и понял.

Слышно его было отлично, словно в самое ухо трындел. У чертогов свои законы.

– А тебе важно, чтобы долго и трудно. Иначе ты не поверишь. Это нормально!

Дышать здесь вовсе не обязательно, но ты все же втянул загустевший воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Мальчишка не затыкался:

– А я тебе ходку проложил, ну, в бункер. Дважды привел – значит, сможешь уже и сам, без меня. Ну, если захочешь вдруг… в гости там или просто так поболтать. Походить опять же, ты же любишь… поиграть во что… А то тут скучно… бывает.

Что ж.

Тебе показали часть тебя. Маленькую часть. Очень маленькую.

И чья же, скажи, в том вина, что эта часть бесит тебя настолько, что ты готов наглухо залить быстро твердеющим янтарем подвальный ярус чертогов, лишь бы никогда не увидеть ее в зеркале?

– Но ты, наверное, тоже не сможешь, ты ведь защитник, у тебя дел куча. Еще никто не возвращался, ни разу. Наверное, просто очень заняты, они же тоже защитники. Тоже куча дел. Все такое. Я понимаю. Много кого провожал. – Пацан пожал плечом, улыбка сделалась виноватой. – Своего пока ни разу не получилось. Вызвать, в смысле. Только чужих. Каждая дверь – чья-то ходка. Теперь вот еще одна будет. Жалко, что ты тоже не сможешь прийти. У тебя ведь тоже, наверное, куча дел…

Тряпка. Рохля. Инфантил, пробы ставить негде. И взгляд щенячий до отвращения. Какое все-таки счастье осознавать, что больше эта часть тебя тебе не нужна. Тебе теперь и без нее есть от чего отталкиваться и через что продираться. Какое же это счастье – иметь возможность прервать надоевший до оскомины полубред громким и решительным ПРОЩАЙ…

Мальчишка замолчал слишком резко, буквально на полуслове. Улыбнулся, но как-то странно, одними губами. Глаза оставались тревожными

– Ты не вернешься. Я знаю. Но дверь все равно оставлю. Вдруг…

– Нет.

И тут улыбнулся ты. Господи, с каким же облегчением ты ему наконец улыбнулся, выплеснув всю накопившуюся ярость одним коротким словом, даже не криком, нет, кричать не понадобилось, и даже янтаря не понадобилось тоже, спрессованной ярости хватило вполне. Дюраль вспыхнул, словно конфетный фантик, дымно ахнула резиновая прокладка, переходя в газообразное состояние, вспенилось, закипая, стекло, стена выгорала словно бы изнутри, и было неважно, что нечему там гореть, в огне твоей ярости горели и плавились камни. И, выгорая, делались лишь прочнее и монолитнее.

Ты остыл так же мгновенно, как и взорвался – и так же мгновенно остыла и стенка. У чертогов свои законы. Черные стеклянистые потеки по центру служили единственным доказательством, что огонь тебе не привиделся. Ну и еще то, что теперь на стене не было и намека на дверь.

Все.

С этим покончено.

– Зачем?

Вздрогнув, ты обернулся. Мальчишка стоял несколькими ступеньками выше, смотрел с недоумением и обидой. Огорченным он выглядел еще противнее, чем улыбающимся. И глупее.

Тебя затрясло.

– Неужели мне от тебя никогда не отделаться?!

– Да пошел ты!

Мальчишка сверкнул глазами, сдвинул бровки и очень решительно сбежал по ступенькам. Мимо. На миг показалось – сейчас ударит (и это было бы, наверное, забавно, получить в челюсть от собственного инфантильного подсознания), но он даже не задержался, даже взглядом косым не мазнул. Смотрел лишь на стенку, в которой раньше была дверь. Подошел вплотную, пощупал, ковырнул ногтем окалину, словно надеясь, что это обои такие, их можно проковырять, а дверь под ними никуда не делась. Посопел. Обернулся. Выглядел он скорее растерянным, чем обиженным или злым.

– Скажи, ну вот зачем ты так, а? Теперь новую ходку искать.

Ты поискал в себе ярость – но оказалось, что выплеснул всю, не нашлось даже самой капельки. Спросил почти равнодушно:

– Так и будешь за мной ходить?

Мальчишка немного подумал. Пожал плечами. Ответил так же спокойно и равнодушно:

– Не-а. Ты наверх уйдешь. А я тут останусь.

Может быть, вы бы так и разошлись, спокойно, вежливо, как цивилизованные люди. Если бы он (Ты!!!) только этим и ограничился

Но как же ж…

Ты не успел сделать и шага, как за спиной раздалось задумчивое и вроде как даже и не к тебе обращенное:

– Я тоже туда пойду. Когда-нибудь. Наверх. Не сейчас, конечно, а когда вырасту. Сейчас-то мне нельзя, а вот вырасту – так обязательно…

Ярости в тебе действительно больше не было. Ни капли. А вот презрения – хоть залейся. И странная сила переполняла до краев, пузырьками щекотала горло, рвалась наружу язвительным смехом. Ты развернулся, с обреченной ясностью понимая, что в ближайшие минут пять точно никуда не уйдешь.

– Вырастешь?! С такими-то базовыми установками? Умоляю! Да как ты вообще жив до сих пор, хотел бы я… Бункер у него… Убежище, твою же мать! Со стеклянными стенами и настежь открытой дверью! Да о чем я? У тебя же там и стенок-то нет, одни двери! Настежь распахнутые, заходи кто хочешь! Убежище, ха! Проходной двор! Перекресток! И как тебя только еще не… Сколько тебе лет, мальчик? Тридцать? Сорок? Впрочем, о чем это я… видишь ли, ты мне настолько омерзителен, что меня все время так и подмывает забыть, кто ты такой на самом деле. Что ты такое. Помнишь, я говорил про синдром Питера Пэна? Ты – та часть меня, которая упорно не желает взрослеть. Закрывает глаза, сует голову в песочницу и отказывается воспринимать мир таким, каков он есть на самом деле. Как хорошо, что тебя так мало и что ты никогда не вылезешь на поверхность. И – да, ты был прав, я не приду сюда больше. Никогда. Вот где-то так. Надеюсь, я был достаточно доходчив, и ты меня услышал. И понял. Да.

– И че было так орать? Я не глухой. – Мальчишка не улыбался, смотрел пристально, словно впервые увидел. Голос его был ровным. – Ты совсем как мой брат.

– Да? Достойный, наверное, человек. Жаль, мы не были представлены. Он тоже реалист?

– Он тоже родился старым.

У мальчишки дернулась щека, но вряд ли это можно было назвать улыбкой.

– И, знаешь, ты прав. Если стать взрослым – значит поверить, что все люди сволочи и что надо наглухо ото всех закрываться, то… то – да. Я действительно не хочу взрослеть. И, наверное, не вырасту. Никогда. Потому что никогда в это не поверю. Вот где-то так. Надеюсь, я тоже был достаточно… ну, доходчив.

– Ну и сиди в своей стеклянной конуре! Один!

– И буду. Дверей много. А будет еще больше. Кто-нибудь да придет.

– Ну да, конечно! О господи, с кем я спорю?..

– С тем, у кого есть конура. Пусть и стеклянная. И двери. Которых у тебя нет.

Мальчишка развернулся – четко, словно королевский гвардеец на параде – и пошел вниз. Нарочито медленно, чеканя каждый шаг, с неестественно прямой спиной и высоко вскинутой головой. Словно давая тебе возможность одуматься и окликнуть. Словно с какого-то перепугу считал, что тебе такая возможность – нужна.

От ехидного комментария в духе «да неужели?!» ты удержался. От кривой глумливой улыбочки вслед – не сумел. Конечно, некрасиво издеваться над слабым и лишний раз обижать и без того судьбой обиженного, но улыбочка вряд ли могла так уж ему повредить, ведь глаз на затылке у него точно нет.

Может быть, это было случайным совпадением (Шерлок, мальчик мой, что мы думаем о совпадениях? – Майкрофт?! Мне что, одного Джона мало в роли Капитана Очевидность? – Очевидно, если ты вызвал целого адмирала) , а может, здешние создания действительно умели видеть затылками. Но стоило тебе улыбнуться, как мальчишка споткнулся и чуть не упал. Вцепился правой рукой в перила, как-то сразу весь сник, передернул плечами, втянул в них голову. Сделал пару неуверенных шагов – не чеканно уже, а ломано, словно у него подгибались колени. А потом вдруг обернулся – и тебя шатнуло назад, словно в грудь ударило сильным порывом ветра, хотя ты мог бы поклясться, что отливающий янтарем воздух остался совершенно неподвижным.

– И дверь от тебя запру, слышишь?! – крикнул мальчишка звенящим от слез голосом. – Только твою! Одну! Вот! Чтобы ты не смог войти! Вообще! Никогда! Даже если найдешь! Даже если… захочешь!

И опрометью бросился вниз по ступенькам, прыгая через две и не падая только каким-то чудом.

Минутою позже внизу хлопнула дверь.

Ты присел на ступеньку – восхитительно твердую, – прислушался к наступившей тишине. Улыбаться уже не хотелось. Немедленно вставать и бежать наверх – тоже, хотя ты и знал, что теперь получится. Воздух все еще был достаточно густым, хотя больше и не пах янтарем и рыжиной не отблескивал. Ступеньки останутся такими же твердыми и надежными, лестница не превратится в эскалатор и не упрется в тупик. Теперь уже нет. Но как раз именно поэтому можно было и не торопиться. Ты откинулся на ступеньки спиной, поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее.

Неужели все так просто?

Неужели это и есть выход? И надо было всего лишь прогнать того, кто тебе помог и рассчитывал на твою ответную помощь (минус на минус, он сказал, да? ай, брось, какой альтруизм, просто ему тоже было не выбраться одному, а очень хотелось, вот и…)

Буддисты называют такое «убить свою мать». На первый взгляд звучит достаточно цинично и даже жутковато, но… работает. Много веков работает, череда далай-лам тому порукой.

Отказ от привязанностей.

А что, вполне логично. Привязанности – те же кандалы. Они вяжут по рукам и ногам, не давая двигаться вперед. И вверх. Конечно же, вверх. Все просветленные всегда сначала убивали своих матерей и лишь потом достигали просветления. Без этого никак. С тобою же подсознание сыграло в поддавки, подсунув вместо матери несчастного придурка, которого пристрелить бы из жалости, чтобы не мучился… да и то не пришлось. Да и какая привязанность, о чем вы? К кому? К этой мелкой болтливой занозе в заднице?! К инфантилу и тряпке?! Не смешно.

Вот и хорошо, что ты даже не успел к нему привязаться. Так лучше. Для всех…

Привязанности – зло, и даже не потому, что цепи из цветов разорвать труднее, чем цепи из металла. Просто привязанности убивают. И от помощи часто куда больше вреда, чем от вреда откровенного и недвусмысленного. Если бы ты сразу прогнал слишком привязчивого щенка, а не начал кормить его конфетами – он бы не заболел, и твоим родителям не пришлось бы его усыплять. 

Привязанности убивают.

Благие намерения – это ступеньки, и ведут они вовсе не вверх, а слишком привязчивых щенков надо учить, и чем раньше, тем лучше, и только псих будет валяться на жестких холодных ступеньках, когда его ждут наверху. А ведь тебя на самом деле ждут…

Ступеньки действительно никуда не ускользали из-под ног, ты взбежал по ним легко и даже попрыгал на верхней, чтобы окончательно убедиться в их благонадежности. Когда ты самодостаточен, это ведь так возбуждает, правда? Когда ты сам хозяин своим чертогам. Когда тебе больше никто не нужен. Это так окрыляет, что, кажется, можно взлететь. Впрочем, почему кажется? Можно. Теперь, когда не мешают разные раздражающие факторы, можно все. Открыть эту вот дверь, а за ней обнаружить балкон. Или крышу. И можно будет шагнуть с ее края, и… Ну, или лифт вот тоже, хорошая штука.

Раз – и в дамках…

Или просто пойти. Пешком. Раз уж ты не лентяй. Ножками. По ступенькам. Шаг за шагом. Медленнее, но надежнее. Так же, как шел и раньше.

Раньше ты не замечал, какое здесь гулкое эхо. Впрочем, и неудивительно: попробуй заметь, если рядом все время крутится мелкое незатыкабельное дерьмецо. Создаваемый мальчишкой белый шум служил надежной звукоизоляцией, в которой тонули все прочие звуки. Сейчас же каждый твой шаг казался неестественно громким, словно ты нарочно старался заполнить образовавшуюся пустоту, малейший шорох метался и множился, отдавался под сводами, многократно усиливался и искажался до неузнаваемости. Как всегда и бывает в пустых и лишенных мебели помещениях.

Пустых…

– Я прав! – сказал ты.

– Прав, – ответило эхо.

– Всегда. А сейчас – особенно! – сказал ты.

– Конечно, – ответило эхо.

– Твою же мать, – сказал ты.

А потом развернулся и решительно зашагал по ступенькам.

Вниз.

15\. ШЕР

– Эй! Как там тебя… Мар!

Показалось.

Дверей на этой площадке было три. И все заперты. Значит, действительно показалось, и не было полоски света из щели, и самой щели не было тоже, и мелькнувшая на самой границе периферийного зрения тень была именно тем, чем и должна была быть: сбоем нормальной работы нейронов, случайной искрой, микро-замыканием в одном из рабочих контуров твоего системного блока. «Пока еще рабочих, мальчик мой. Пока еще… – Майкрофт, не капитань». 

Мальчишка был проблемой.

Четырнадцать ступенек. Три шага до следующего пролета. Снова четырнадцать – по ступенькам. В общей сложности тридцать два шага от одной площадки до другой, если считать и последний шаг, уже по площадке. Тридцать четыре, если считать и те три, что нужны для преодоления самой площадки, от одного пролета до другого. И снова вниз, четырнадцать-три-четырнадцать. Потому что на этой площадке дверей нет вообще. Ни единой. Глухие стены.

Быть не-лентяем порою довольно… утомительно.

«Мальчик мой, а тебе не кажется, что ты неверно расставил приоритеты? Разве не разумнее было бы сначала разобраться с куда более важными проблемами, жизненно важными проблемами, я бы сказал, а потом уже приниматься за уборку той свалки токсичных отходов, которую ты именуешь собственным сознанием? – Нет. Не логичнее. Я не смогу ни с чем разобраться там, если сначала не приведу в полный порядок все тут. Тут моя база. Мой дом. Мое убежище. Мой… бункер. – Ты всегда был несколько иррационален, мальчик мой. – Нет. Я рационален. Сейчас как никогда. – Ты уверен? – Да. Нельзя оставлять в подвале собственного дома необезвреженную бомбу – и надеяться, что она никогда не рванет». 

Мальчишка был проблемой, а нерешенные проблемы мешают работать. Отвлекают. Впустую занимают ресурсы, необходимые для другого. Представляемая мальчишкой помеха, к примеру, по предварительным расчетам снизила бы твою эффективность процентов на сорок. Сорок два, если быть точным. Серьезная цифра. Хотя Джону дважды удалось поднять планку выше восьмидесяти, но на то он и Джон, да и тебе тогда пришлось постараться, чтобы разозлить его почти всерьез.

То состояние тебе не понравилось. Очень. Ты не то что спокойно работать не мог – ты вообще не мог работать. Пока не завалил Джона всеми видами извинений, которые только мог придумать – и не вынудил его принять хотя бы часть. А потом усвоил урок и старался не доводить градус его обиды до опасной черты, но и не сводил на нет совсем, поддерживая на приятно-стимулирующем уровне.

Этот мальчишка – не Джон. Но сорок два процента – это почти половинная потеря работоспособности, и было бы неразумно ее игнорировать, не попытавшись устранить проблему в зародыше. Неразумно и нерационально. Видишь, Майкрофт? Сантиментами здесь и не пахнет. Голое рацио. 

Двадцать восемь ступенек. Три шага между. Мимо. Мысли прыгают по аналогии. Короткие. Быстрые. Лесенкой. Мысли-ступеньки. Больно быть умным.

Лестница. Фонарь. Аптека. Почему аптека? А, ну да…

Потому что.

«Морфий или кокаин?» 

Глупый вопрос. Выдает с головой. Отсутствие опыта. А еще врач! Если бы Джон попробовал сам – понимал бы разницу. Не задавал таких глупых вопросов. Или задавал бы. Но иначе. Кокаин не анальгетик, наоборот, он усиливает все ощущения, в том числе и боль. Тоже метод – усиленная до предела, она превращается в собственную противоположность. И вот ты уже ничего не имеешь против и полагаешь, что если боль есть всегда, то в ней нет ничего страшного и ее не надо бояться. Не. Надо. Бояться. Метод, да…

Если хочешь и сам перейти на сторону чудовищ.

В этом ведь тоже, если подумать, нет ничего страшного. Или чудовищного. Мальчик мой. Мы с тобой люди умные, мы понимаем, что весь мир таков и стесняться нечего.

Быть умным больно. И страшно. Не за себя – за тех, кто окажется рядом. И на кого ты обязательно сорвешься, когда боль станет невыносимой. Лучше сбежать. Это ведь так легко – достаточно просто закрыть глаза. А морфий… Ну что морфий? Он лишь позволяет зажмуриться поплотнее.

Трусость?

Конечно. И что? А-а… Ну да. Джон солдат, он бы никогда не сбежал. Бегство – удел слабых и все такое. Да пошел он к черту, этот Джон! Все равно его здесь нет…

Двадцать восемь ступенек. Две двери. Запертые. И решетка. За ней что-то вроде тюремной камеры – каменный мешок два на два без окон, нары, ведро в углу. Камера пуста.

«Вот, кстати, да. Какого дьявола, Джон? Почему я должен выполнять твою работу, ну то есть смотреть сам на себя с негодующей укоризной, называть идиотом, а потом еще и бегать за непонятно чем с непонятно какими целями: то ли придушить, то ли извиниться? – Ты сам знаешь, почему. – Я не знаю! – Знаешь. Не ври хотя бы самому себе. – Не знаю!!! – Потому что меня здесь нет». 

Четырнадцать, три, четырнадцать. Дверь. Одна. Запертая. Но ты же и не рассчитывал особо ни на что иное, когда поворачивал ручку. Ты ведь у нас процессор. Тебе важно подольше помучиться. Сколько еще? Неужели все шестьдесят семь этажей? Или даже больше, это твое подсознание, с него станется. Не то чтобы тебя поджимало время, у чертогов со временем отношения своеобразные, но все-таки…

Стоп. Показалось или…

Ты вернулся к последней двери. Сначала тщательно осмотрел ее с двух шагов, потом подошел вплотную. Присел на корточки. И почувствовал, как губы сами собой растягиваются в хищной улыбке.

Не показалось.

Самая обычная дверь, выкрашенная самой обычной масляной краской. Темно-коричневой, да, но в этом тоже нет ничего необычного. Совершенно глухая – ни молотка, ни звонка, ни окошка, ни щели почтового ящика, ни даже кошачьей дверцы. Лишь вертикальная пластинка серебристого металла с L-образной дверной ручкой и замочной скважиной под ней. Торжество минимализма. За исключением одной единственной крохотной детальки, но дьявол прячется именно в деталях, правда?

То, что с двух шагов казалось царапинами от ключа по светлому металлу накладки вокруг замочной скважины, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось тисненым рисунком. Чем-то вроде неглубокой гравировки, заметной лишь вблизи и под определенным углом.

Кленовый лист. На фоне трех треугольников.

Вот значит, как, да? Убегаем навсегда, обещаем запереться на все замки – но при этом не забываем оставлять в нужных местах след из хлебных крошек? Ну-ну.

Дверь, конечно же, была заперта. Но тебя и раньше это не останавливало. Даже наверху. А уж тем более тут, где полный набор отмычек оказался в твоей руке чуть ли не раньше, чем ты успел о нем вспомнить.

Вторая подошла.

Конечно же, за дверью был самый обычный коридор (кто бы сомневался?! это у результаттера первая же дверь вела бы сразу куда надо, но ты-то не результаттер, правда?) с чередой самых обычных дверей по обеим стенам. Не было никаких стеклянных панелей с видом на звезды, никакого паркета с кленовыми листьями. Впрочем, один кленовый лист все-таки был – на черном коврике перед второй дверью по левой стене. Хмыкнув, ты крутанул в пальцах отмычку и снова присел на корточки перед замком.

Плохих людей нет…

Ну да, вполне логично. Глупо считать людьми тех, кто убивает, насилует, занимается грабежом и вымогательством, подличает по мелочам или крупному и треплет нервы ближним с пользою для себя или же просто ради развлечения. И если в качестве основного критерия человечности принять морально-этическую парадигму, то возникают глубокие сомнения по поводу принадлежности к человеческой расе вышеописанных двуногих без перьев. А если все эти нелюди – не люди, то плохих людей действительно нет.

Только вот мальчишка-то имел в виду немного другое. И это смущало и вызывало безотчетное чувство тревоги. Особенно если продолжать считать его частью собственного подсознания – пусть и донельзя инфантильной, но все-таки…

Потому что ты и в четыре года не был наивен настолько.

Неразумно оставлять в подсознании тикающую бомбу в виде какой-то части собственной личности, с которой ты так и не сумел договориться. Более того – с которой ты никогда не сумеешь договориться, слишком разные у вас базовые установки. И неразумно в квадрате, если ты не до конца уверен – насколько эта личность твоя.

Мальчишка был проблемой.

Твой более старший (и более умный, как бы это ни бесило тебя) брат Майкрофт считал чертоги разума не более чем удобным способом хранения информации, а самые глубокие подвалы подсознания – всего лишь кладбищем отработанных психоматриц. Вслух ты не оспаривал этого мнения, но все же имел некоторые основания полагать его если и не полностью ошибочным, то определенно неполным. Потому что пользовался чертогами куда чаще Майкрофта. И давно уже обратил внимание, что иногда, вытаскивая с нужного места нужную информацию, ты отчетливо помнишь при этом, что вовсе не клал ее сюда. Более того – ты вообще не имеешь ни малейшего понятия, откуда оно там взялось, и откуда ты сам знаешь, что оно лежит именно там и тебе достаточно лишь протянуть руку.

Если чертоги изначально и были всего лишь нематериальным аналогом жесткого диска, то теперь, похоже, они подключились к столь же нематериальному интернету…

Замок смущенно щелкнул, капитулируя. Дверь с мерзким скрипом открылась. Маленький тамбур, три стены, в каждой по двери. На всех трех – кленовые листья. Но только на средней – на фоне трех треугольников. Простенькая шарада.

Даже слишком простенькая – мальчишка хочет, чтобы его нашли, оставляет знаки. Вряд ли поиск так уж затянется. А что потом? Много ли надо ребенку? Короткое извинение, два-три добрых слова – он растает и успокоится, благополучно отправится на вечное хранение в самый глубокий архив. Перестанет быть проблемой. И можно будет уйти наверх – спокойно, с чистой совестью и стопроцентной эффективностью, не ожидая более от собственного подсознания удара в спину.

«Ты сам-то себе веришь? – Нет». 

Если Майкрофт был прав.

«Но ведь ты так вовсе не считаешь, не правда ли, братец мой? – Я еще не уверен. Братец мой. Я лишь сомневаюсь. И очень хочу ошибиться…»

Что, если…

Ты не сразу понял, чем же тебя так насторожил тот смехотворный бункер, стеклянная конура с кучей дверей вместо стен. Поначалу списал неуютные ощущения на полную открытость и отсутствие даже видимости защиты. Это действительно раздражало, и раздражало привычно, вот ты и не стал копать глубже. Но было и кое-что еще.

Чернота за одной из прозрачных дверей-панелей. Глубокая бархатная чернота с искрами далеких звезд. И другая панель, выходившая на каменистую пустошь со странноватыми кактусами и небом, отливающим бирюзой. И еще одна, кажется, с иззубренной горной грядой на горизонте. В этих панелях и пейзажах за ними вроде бы не бросалось в глаза ничего такого уж необычного, но ты почему-то был твердо уверен, что на Земле таких мест нет. Да и во всей Солнечной системе тоже – слишком чуждыми они были. Слишком далекими. 

Эти три двери были открыты в иные… что? Системы? Миры? Галактики? Как минимум три, за них ты мог голову дать на отсечение, лишь только пальцами прикоснулся – и сразу же ощутил безмерную чуждость находящегося за тонким стеклом.

Забавная штука – собственное подсознание. Пока ты злился, взрывался и фонтанировал выкладками экспресс-психоанализа в надежде как следует задеть так раздражавшего тебя мальчишку, оно работало. Собирало информацию, заставляя тебя ходить кругами и простукивать стены. Складывало фактики. Запоминало. Анализировало. И делало вывод, приберегая его до поры. Если продолжать аналогию с интернетом, то бункер более всего напоминал роутер с открытым доступом. Ни пароля, ни огненной защитной стены у основного носителя – вообще никаких стен.

Одни двери.

Да и сам мальчишка, если уж на то пошло…

Он слишком сильно тебя раздражал. Да, конечно, ты никогда себя не любил, но не настолько же, чтобы приходить в бешенство от любого слова и жеста. Так обычно тебя бесили лишь другие. Чужие. Посторонние. Чуждые и совершенно неуместные в твоих собственных чертогах разума, все персонажи которых были в той или иной степени порождениями твоего и только твоего подсознания. Ну или должны были быть таковыми.

Какова вероятность того, что мальчишка был здесь чужим? Увы, не нулевая. И ты чувствовал эту его чуждость, чувствовал с первой же секунды, но не осознавал, только злился все больше и больше, сам не понимая на что, ведь поначалу-то злиться действительно было особо не на что, мальчишка вел себя вполне пристойно. Это потом он уже начал выеживаться…

Что, если Майкрофт не прав?

Раньше он никогда не ошибался, но все рано или поздно случается в первый раз. И чертоги вполне могли перерасти свою изначальную функцию, превратившись в отдельный мир, живущий по собственным законам и не очень-то подчиняющийся своему создателю. Разрастись. Состыковаться с другими подобными конструктами. Превратиться в настоящий перекресток, только не миров, а сознаний.

И если это так – если это действительно так! – то мальчишка не просто чужой тут. Он разведчик. Эмиссар чужой психики. Может быть, даже не одной. И тогда его слова о старших братьях приобретают совсем иной – пугающий – смысл. Чужой разведчик. А продолжая аналогию с интернетом – вирус.

Которого ты – достал.

В свете такой теории оставляемые им знаки начинают выглядеть тоже совсем иначе. Костром, разведенным ненастной ночью разбойниками на прибрежных скалах лишь для того, чтобы посадить на мель идущий мимо корабль, если тот примет их фальшивку за свет маяка. Приманкой, ведущей наивную жертву в ловушку – вот чем начинают выглядеть эти знаки. А может, и не только выглядеть.

Однако это ведь ничего не меняет, правда? Ну, почти ничего. Ибо разозленный посланец чужого разума ничуть не лучше порождения разума собственного, и оставлять его в подсознании смертельно опасно. Только вот уговаривать его и просить о прощении в этом случае бесполезно. Он чужак. И ты не будешь чувствовать себя в безопасности, пока чужак прячется за твоею спиной или в одном из твоих подвалов, просто потому, что он – чужак, и ты не знаешь, чего от него можно ожидать. Это уже не просто проблема и частичная потеря эффективности, это большая проблема. Очень большая. И если ты все понял правильно, а Майкрофт впервые в жизни ошибся, существует лишь один-единственный выход.

Для продолжения нормальной работы системы вирус должен быть уничтожен.

16\. МАР

После ухода защитника Мар всегда чувствовал себя плохо.

Иногда очень плохо. Если не свезло. Если таки свезло – просто плоховастенько. По-разному. В зависимости от того, сколько энергии ему пришлось отдать защитнику. Ну и сколько нервов, конечно.

Сейчас вот с нервами было ниче так. Хороший защитник был. Ненапряжный. Только грустно немножко. Совсем чуть-чуть. Это нормально. С силами вот куда хуже. В смысле, что нету их. Совсем. Финальная подпитка защитника похожа на прорубание вертикальной двери. Даже хуже. Потому что дверь не сопротивляется. Наверное, братья в чем-то правы, и он действительно слишком маленький, чтобы вот так. Наверное, когда он вырастет, ему станет проще…

…Ты никогда не вырастешь…

Усталость. Страшная. Такая, что думать – и то лень. И шевелиться. И дышать. Но дышать надо. И Мар дышал – с трудом, раз за разом проталкивая слишком густой воздух в горло и легкие. Снова. И снова. Защитники, они такие, им много энергии надо, чтобы уйти. А где ее здесь взять, энергию-то? Только у Мара.

Нет, Мару не жалко. Вовсе. Ради хорошего чела че жалеть-то? А среди защитников плохих не бывает. Вот Мар и отдает. Не спрашивая и уж тем более не дожидаясь, пока попросят. Ха! Попросят они! Они же защитники. Они таких мелочей и не замечают. Пока не падают. Ну, когда все потратят. Досуха. Но Мар теперь умный. Больше до такого их не доводит, подпитывает заранее.

Ну и напоследок тоже. Каждый раз, когда надо. Нечасто. Но иногда приходится. Вот как сейчас. Все, что было. Досуха. Этот бек был уж больно тормознутый. Сам бы не дошел.

Мар вздохнул, судорожно и прерывисто. Горло жгло. Очень хотелось откашляться, но Мар сдерживался. Нельзя. Пока нельзя. На кашель уйдет слишком много сил. По прежнему опыту он знал: стоит только начать кашлять, и фиг потом остановишь. Ничего. Мар большой, Мар потерпит. Все уже хорошо. Уже можно дышать. В бункере стены лечат. А когда уже можно дышать, так и вообще лечат в два раза быстрее. Интересно, когда Мар совсем-совсем вырастет, восстановление сделается проще? Или наоборот? Ведь восстанавливать тоже больше придется, он же тогда будет крупнее. Плохо, если станет только сложнее…

…Ты никогда не вырастешь…

Наверное, уже можно попробовать перевернуться. Должно получиться. Ну, вроде как.

Мар несколько раз быстро вздохнул. А потом представил, как упирается левой рукой в пол и отталкивается. Очень тщательно представил. Какой пол мягкий и теплый, как он поддается и пружинит под пальцами, как рука сгибается в локте, как напрягаются мышцы, а потом…

…а потом опрокинулся на спину и уставился в потолок. Больно не было. Совсем. Нигде. И сразу стало намного легче дышать. Вот и хорошо. Вот и дышим.

Рук и ног он по-прежнему не чувствовал. Это нормально. Они всегда отрубаются первыми, если энергии не хватает. Это нормально, уйти можно и на ватных, если быстро. И чувствительность к ним возвращается в самую последнюю очередь. Это всегда так. Ну, если действительно досуха все отдал. Неприятно. Но не страшно. И ненадолго.

Вот интересно, если бы все защитники столько энергии требовали – что бы случилось? Мар бы совсем-совсем высох? Или же наоборот? Ну, в смысле, научился бы сам генерировать все, че надо? И в таких количествах, что ого-го! Если энергии немерено – можно такого наворотить… Лазерный взгляд, плазмоган в указательном пальце… Прикольно!

Но вообще-то большинство защитников само справлялось. Их только чутка проводить надо было, и все. А если кому-то все-таки собственных сил не хватало, то Мар наловчился давать прямо из бункера. Не выходя. Ведь если Мар в бункере, то он не свои силы тратит, а словно бы просто краном работает. Не собственную энергию отдает, а просто из бункера перекачивает. В бункере ее хоть залейся! Бери да пользуйся. А с крана взятки гладки, он не при делах. И ему ни жарко, ни холодно, что через него вода течет. Ну или энергия.

Не, ну вообще-то качать тоже запарно. Отходняк потом. Башка трещит. И усталость, и настроение поганое. Да только все равно не сравнить. Проверено. Намного легче. И отпускает быстрее. Клевая все-таки штука - бункер! Полезная. Мар и сейчас так же сделать собирался, не выходя.

Не успел просто.

А кто виноват, что последний защитник в последний момент психанул и сжег ходку? Вот-вот. Сам же Мар и виноват. Перестарался. Разозлил слишком сильно. Перекрутил чуть ли не до надрыва. И что было делать, скажите? Этот, последний, сам бы стопудняк не добрался, Мар такие фишки с лету просекает. Вот и пришлось выскакивать в чем был и уже прямо на лестнице докачивать. Он, кажется, заподозрил что-то. Смотрел странно. Носом крутил, морщился. Последний защитник…

Шер.  
Его звали Шер…

Обычно Мар старался не запоминать имени очередного провожаемого. Незачем. Они чужие беки, скоро уйдут. Зачем запоминать? Проводил – и все. Забыл. Ну разве что дверь открытой оставил. Новую дверь. Так, на всякий. Но из головы точно выкинул. Чтобы не ждать. Чтобы просто обрадоваться, если когда-нибудь вдруг.

Спецом не запоминал, да. Но некоторые сами запоминались. Нечаянно. Бут вот, к примеру. Клевый был, все уходить не хотел, звал с собою. И имя сильное. Как не запомнить! Другие просто запоминались, без имен. Как та психованная тетка, верующая в машину. Классная тетка была, хотя и дерганая. Утюгами размахивала. Или тот пацан с солнечным котенком. С ним было весело. Приятно вспоминать. Ну или вот Шер.

Забавный он, этот Шер. Бункер рассматривал странно и на потолок долго пялился. Интересно, что он там углядел? Мар знал, что все защитники видят бункер по-разному, но обычно ему было плевать. Лишь бы его самого не заставляли. А так – какая разница? Ну чувствует себя бек комфортнее в полицейском участке – так и флаг ему в руки. Рубка космического крейсера? Пускай будет рубка. Открытый всем ветрам дацан на высокогорном склоне? Да пожалуйста! Туристическая палатка? Легко. Темная заплеванная подворотня? Тоже ладно. Вкусы у всех разные. Мару вот его собственный вариант куда больше нравится. Ну так и че?

И ниче. Разные все, сказано же ж.

Поначалу Мар любил подглядывать за чужими придумками. И каждый раз убеждался – его лучше. Хотя дацан ниче так был. Антуражненький. И рубка «Энтерпрайза» тоже. Но у большинства защитников фантазии хватало лишь на что-то типа танковой башни. Или чего другого, такого же бронированного и закупоренного, с узкими щелями-бойницами. Мару довольно быстро наскучило, и подглядывать он перестал.

А теперь вот жалел.

Очень хотелось знать, как же выглядел бункер для Шера. Что он видел? Что разглядывал, ехидно посмеиваясь и заламывая левую бровь. Чему удивлялся. Вроде бы Мару-то какая разница, но… Почему-то казалось важным.

Только уже не получится – Шер ушел. Чужую придумку невозможно увидеть, если придумщика нет рядом. Так что облом. Ну, может, вернется еще, и тогда… Хотя вряд ли. Мар хорошо его выбесил. Качественно. От души. Не случайно же этот защитник напоследок такое сказанул… тоже обидеть хотел. Посильнее. Расстарался, да…

…Ты никогда не вырастешь…

Мар вздохнул поглубже, стараясь, чтобы это было не слишком похоже на всхлип. Чувствительность постепенно возвращалась, и это было не слишком приятно. Местами. Словно бы отлежал, но не ногу там или руку, а всего себя. От мягкого пола шло тепло. Хорошо. Мар заранее сделал его теплым и мягким, удачно вышло.

Он все сделал правильно. Более того – он знал, что все сделано правильно. Никаких сомнений и никаких колебаний. Так было надо. Шер должен был отсюда уйти, чего бы он там себе по этому поводу ни думал. И уйти как можно быстрее. Он ведь не просто верхний защитник – он верхний полностью. Он весь там был, все время. Здесь его почти что и не было. В отличие от Мара. Потому-то и бегал он так, потому-то и ловкий такой был – легко быть ловким и сильным, если тебя тут почти что и нет!

Мар виноват – не сразу просек. Но простительно, полностью верхние тут не часто встречаются. Мар вот впервые такого видел. Раньше думал, что не бывает. Обычно челы хоть немножко, да дружат со своими нижними этажами. Ну, хотя бы иногда. Чем больше дружат – тем дольше могут на них прожить, не выныривая. Чтобы совсем-совсем не выныривать, это здесь родиться надо. Как Мар. Других таких Мар тоже не встречал. Ну, кроме братьев, конечно. Но хотя бы немножко нижними были все приходившие защитники.

Кроме Шера.

Мар, когда просек, сразу понял, что шутки кончились и надо быстро. Полностью верхние, они, конечно, внизу все из себя такие сильные да ловкие, этого не отнять. Только вот живут они тут недолго. И совершенно не понимают, когда надо остановиться. И вынырнуть. Хотя бы на подышать. Так что Мар все правильно сделал. Правильно. И вовремя. И по-другому было просто нельзя.

Но если все сделано правильно, вовремя и по-другому было нельзя – почему же ему так паршиво?!

Это просто нечестно. Плакать хочется. Очень.

Вот ведь паскудство.

Нет, ну можно, конечно… Поплакать, в смысле. И стать совсем-совсем маленьким. Потом будет плохо, и долго в себя приходить, восстанавливаясь хотя бы до сегодняшней нормы. И о взрослении придется на какое-то время забыть. Но – можно. Здесь безопасно, старшим сюда хода нет. Не подловят, в люльку не упакуют, в подгузники не закатают. Бутылочкой со сладким детокормом пасть не заткнут… за маму, за папу, за старшего братика…

Мар фыркнул. Вздохнул. Снова фыркнул. Представившаяся ему картинка выглядела уж больно нелепо. Смеяться пока еще было больно, но плакать расхотелось. Вот и отлично. Мар повернул голову набок, потерся ухом о теплый пол. Посмотрел на ближайшую стенку.

Конура, сказал Шер. Стеклянная конура. Почему именно конура? Тоже обидеть хотел? Или просек, что Мар иногда воображает себя сторожевой собакой?

Интересно все-таки – что он видел?

Когда-то у бункера вообще не было стен. Ни стен, ни дверей. Не нужны были. От кого закрываться-то? Потом появились – четыре. По числу братьев. Позже возникли другие, а эти четыре Мару пришлось запереть. Когда стало понятно, что такое эти старшие братья. Раньше-то Мар не знал. Думал, Самый Старший ошибается. Ну, что своего собственного так ненавидит и вообще.

По поводу своего собственного брата-породителя Самый Старший может и ошибаться. А вот Мар по поводу Черной Команды – нифига. Не, ну, может, они все из себя добрые да заботливые, кто спорит, да только Мару их забота поперек задницы! И чем больше этажей его от ихней заботы отделяет – тем ему, Мару, спокойнее. И его заднице. Да, заднице! Мар взрослый! И может ругаться. Как взрослый. И может произнести слово «какашка» – и не засмеяться! Вслух произнести. Громко. Вот!

– Какашка!

Мар фыркнул. Подавился смешком. А потом не выдержал и расхохотался уже в голос.

Не, ну что за засада, а?!

Никак не получается. Ну вот хоть тресни.

Это Самый Старший объяснил, давно еще. Типа, тест такой. На взрослость. Если, типа, сможешь сказать вслух это слово и не рассмеяться – значит действительно взрослый. И относиться к тебе будем как ко взрослому. А если нет – извини. Вот тебе соска и горшок. Пользуйся.

Гады.

Мар с тех пор много раз пытался, и все никак. Не получается. Как ни старайся, ни сдерживайся, ни зажимайся, а смех так и лезет наружу, царапает горло, рвется, буквально взрывает изнутри. Словно щекочет кто. Ну вот никак не сдержаться, хоть разорвись. Очень уж слово смешное.

Значит, повзрослеть снова так и не получилось… Эх! Как бы побыстрее вырасти-то, а? Говорят, люди растут во сне. Вот заснуть бы – и проснуться уже совсем взрослым. Чтобы никто-никто командовать Маром не мог. Совсем. Чтобы он сам другими командовал. Которые так и не выросли. Вот было бы здорово! Жаль, заснуть по-настоящему у Мара так ни разу и не получилось.

Мар покатался на спине из стороны в сторону, осторожно вытянул руки и ноги, пошевелил пальцами. Чувствительность к ним вернулась полностью, мурашки ушли. Но вставать не хотелось. За потолком была ночь, Мар видел в темном стекле свое отражение, похожее на морскую звезду. Темно-коричневую, с серебряными крапинками по краям щупалец и вдоль брюшка. Одна такая, высушенная, лежала на каминной полке в библиотеке, где он родился. Сувенир, наверное. На очень высокой каминной полке. Казавшейся еще выше, если ты лежишь на полу.

Шер был не прав. Мар обязательно вырастет.

Ты никогда не…

Да нет же! Шер не мог сказать такое всерьез. Просто взбесился, хотел ударить побольнее. Но думать он так не мог. Точно, не мог! Он же хороший. Все защитники хорошие, иначе и быть не может. Иначе какие же они защитники.

Каждый делает, что должен. Всегда. И при этом или ломается – или вырастает. Третьего не дано. Это отец сказал, а он никогда не врет. Если бы он врал, Мара бы вообще на свете не было. Но Мар есть. И Мар не сломается. Ха! Не сломается, как бы братьям этого ни хотелось. Значит – вырастет. Шер ошибается.

…Ты никогда…

Мар повернулся набок, подтянул колени к груди. Обхватил их руками, уткнулся лбом. Его трясло.

17\. ШЕР

Ты раньше не убивал детей.

Не то чтобы принципиально или там из сантиментов – ты и сантименты? не смешите! – просто так получилось. Это, конечно, может стать проблемой. Но ты ведь сам говорил, что все когда-нибудь случается впервые, правда? Ну и вот. Похоже, пришло время для нового опыта. Логичный следующий шаг для того, кто убил свою мать, пусть и в метафорическом околобуддистком смысле. Ну так и это тоже будет не совсем чтобы по-настоящему. Он ведь никогда по-настоящему и не был живым. Просто субличность. Маленький композитный глюк. К тому же – чужой.

Коридоры. Двери. Тупики.

Каждый замок все сложнее, прошлый был кодовым, с ним пришлось повозиться изрядно – угадать не только количество цифр и их последовательность, но и то, что сила нажима должна была быть диаметрально противоположна значению. Знаки все менее заметны, и все чаще приходится возвращаться и заново обшаривать уже пройденные участки. Последний кленовый лист, например, был комочком полусгнившей трухи у плинтуса, мало отличимым от любого другого мусора. А предыдущий – штемпелем на мусорной же корзине. Если быть точным – на донышке той корзины. Интересно, повышение сложности – это предупреждение? Или попытка завлечь? Если первое – то зря. Впрочем, второе тоже.

Предупрежден – значит вооружен. И пока у тебя есть огромное преимущество – чужак не знает, что ты догадался о его истинной сущности. Если, конечно, ты догадался верно, а Майкрофт ошибся…

Уверен ли ты в своей правоте? Нет. Но глупо ставить на кон собственную безопасность, руководствуясь лишь недостатком уверенности. В конце концов, и у параноиков могут быть враги. Но параноики имеют куда больший шанс их пережить. Так что основная проблема будет, скорее, заключаться не в том, что нужно сделать, а в том, как это должно быть сделано, чтобы сработало. Убить кого-то в собственном (или частично чужом) подсознании не так-то просто, во всяком случае, убить окончательно. Хотя тебе вроде бы удавалось.

Собачка замка снова сорвалась с крючка, насмешливо щелкнув. Ты удержал на кончике языка ругательство, хотя и сам готов был сорваться. Примитивнейшее пружинное устройство, никаких сложных кодов, просто четыре зубчика. Подцепить каждый, поочередно провернуть на пол-оборота. И все. С тремя первыми удалось легко. Четвертый срывается раз за разом.

Спокойно. Подцепить заново. Чуть потянуть на себя и потащить, медленно проворачивая…

Итак, что это будет? Опять Рейхенбахский водопад? Банально. Но действенно. В конце концов, что может быть окончательнее бездонной пропасти? К тому же ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на помощь друга. Случившееся один раз может больше никогда не повториться, но то, что произошло дважды, будет повторяться снова и снова. Джон убивал. В том числе и ради тебя. В том числе и тут. И не один раз. Он знает, как это делается. Он может.

Зубчик снова сорвался с крючка и отпружинил в изначальное положение, да он просто над тобой издевается, этот зубчик. Кстати, о помощи друга, что-то давненько не слышали…

– Джон!

Тишина. Здесь даже эха нет, и звуки вязнут, как в вате.

– Джон, ну какого черта, а?! Почему тебя вечно нет, когда мне нужна твоя помощь?

«Помощь? Ты так это теперь называешь?» 

– Ну ладно, ладно, не злись… Джон, послушай, ты не мог бы…

«Нет, это ты послушай. Хочешь опять провернуть все моими руками, а сам остаться чистеньким? Извини, не получится». 

– Джон, ты не понял!

«Да все я понял. Я тут намного умнее, чем наверху, не забыл? Ты ведь именно таким меня представляешь. Здесь во мне слишком много тебя, и поэтому я предпочту устраниться. Разбирайся сам». 

– Что ты несешь… Я что, когда-нибудь устранялся?! Хоть раз! Да никогда! Приведи пример! Хотя бы один! Что молчишь? Сказать нечего?

Тишина.

– Джон! Не смей исчезать вот так!!!

Тишина.

– Джон?

Тишина.

– Ну и ладно! Ну и вали! Не очень-то ты мне и нужен!

Тишина…

Это все неважно. Важно другое.

Подцепить. Потянуть. Потащить, проворачивая…

Чертоги все еще подчиняются, пусть и частично, а опыта тебе и самому не занимать. И наверху, и здесь. В том числе и опыта устранения нежелательных проблем. Ты это делал много раз, и вполне успешно. Как по прямому приказу, так и вопреки ему – из чувства долга или собственного понимания ситуации, а также потому, что считал себя вправе решать. Одна из прелестей высокоактивной социопатии заключается в отсутствии угрызений совести и сожалений о сделанном, вот и ты никогда не сомневался, не угрызался и не сожалел. Люди ведь так поступают, правда? Им не свойственно сомневаться и испытывать муки совести, давя таракана или принимая таблетку от простуды и тем самым устраивая вирусам геноцид. Ты никогда не понимал, почему Джона так возмущает эта простейшая аналогия – хотя многие из тех, о ком ты не сожалел, были куда опаснее подавляющего большинства бактерий и насекомых, при этом сильно уступая последним по морально-этическим характеристикам.

Но не детей. 

Ай, брось! Парадигма субъективной ценности слезинки ребенка после одиннадцатого сентября даже в глазах самой жалостливой и детолюбивой части общества окончательно стала выглядеть тем, чем она, собственно, и являлась изначально: сентиментальной интеллигентской чушью. Красивенькими пустыми словами, маскирующими обычный набор человеческих глупостей: трусость, инфантилизм, неумение сложить два и два и нежелание брать на себя ответственность. Пусть сдохнет весь мир – лишь бы мне не пришлось делать хоть что-то.

Да и потом – а был ли мальчик? Чертоги – мастера камуфляжа и грима, здесь ничто и никогда не выглядит тем, чем является на самом деле, и уж кому, как не тебе, помнить об этом! Здесь нет ничего более обманчивого, чем внешность и возраст, и трогательный малыш на поверку вполне может оказаться мерзким старым извращенцем, хихикающим и потирающим покрытые пигментными пятнами ручонки при мысли о том, как же славно он тебя провел.

Кстати, в китайской культуре убийство именно старика сочли бы куда более аморальным, там, не задумываясь, пожертвуют десятком младенчиков ради спасения одного убеленного сединами мудреца. Поиграем в Китай? В буддизм ты уже играл, на очереди конфуцианство.

И вообще это все сантименты.

А значит – лишнее.

…Майкрофт, пожалуйста… Я очень тебя прошу. Я ведь редко тебя о чем-то просил, правда? Ты всегда выставлял меня идиотом. Ну так вот… сделай это. Снова. Пожалуйста.  
Окажись правым…

На этот раз щелчок был намного громче – зубчик встал куда надо. Дверь скрипнула, открываясь сама, ты даже не успел потянуться к ручке. И первое, что ты увидел – до боли знакомые витые перила.

За дверью была лестница.

18\. МАР

В бункере не бывает темно. Никогда. По ту сторону ходок время суток разное. И значит, часть дверей всегда будет освещена. Утренним, дневным или вечерним. Солнцем. Или Ригелем. Или еще чем. Всегда.

Может быть, поэтому Мару так ни разу и не удалось заснуть? Да нет, фигня, наверное. Ведь люди и днем спят, при свете. И ничего. Наверное, Мар просто плохо старался. Ничего, теперь будет стараться лучше. Будет лежать с закрытыми глазами и смотреть картинки на внутренней стороне век. Это ведь почти как сон, да?

Дети растут, пока спят. Наверное, Мар как раз потому никак и не может вырасти, что не умеет спать. Ничего, Мар научится. Мар упрямый. Вот так и будет лежать с закрытыми глазами, пока не научится и не заснет.

Он ведь должен доказать, что Шер ошибается.

Что-то стукнуло в стекло. С той стороны стукнуло. Отвлекая.

Мар сжал губы и лишь крепче зажмурился. Не дождетесь.

Если бы кто в гости пришел, Мар бы почувствовал заранее. Издалека. Он всегда такое чувствовал. Если бы Самый Старший наверх звал – тоже. Да и по-иному это выглядит, когда Самый Старший зовет. Ни с чем не попутаешь. Значит – просто ветка. Или кленовый лист.

Ладно, пусть будет лист. Может быть, он приснится? Если Мар постарается как следует. Открывать глаза Мар не стал, просто протянул по полу руку в направлении стены, раскрыл ладонь и представил, как другой рукою открывает стеклянную дверь и на его ладонь ложится заброшенный в бункер порывом ветра кленовый лист.

Дверь скрипнула. Пахнущий морем и мокрой травой ветер шевельнул волосы у Мара на виске. На ладонь вкатился упругий маленький шарик из твердой резины.

От неожиданности Мар сжал пальцы, но глаз не раскрыл. Дверь захлопнулась.

Мячик для сквоша. Ну ладно, пусть будет мячик. И пусть он будет ярким, цветным, полупрозрачным и с блестками внутри. Самым-самым ярким и красивым, чтобы при одном только взгляде на него хотелось улыбаться. Мар сожмет его в кулаке, сунет кулак под щеку. И заснет. Обязательно заснет! У него уже почти получается. Если долго не открывать глаза, то получится и совсем. И сны от этого мячика будут яркими-яркими, красивыми-красивыми. Такими, что Мару не захочется просыпаться.

Никогда больше.

Мар хорошо постарался, картинка была как живая. И очень хотелось сравнить. То, что под веками – и то, что намечталось в руке. Реальные всегда отличаются. Они круче. Потому что реальные. Потому что хорошо намечтанные. Картинка под веками исчезает мгновенно, стоит только открыть глаза. А реально намечтанные живут долго.

Мар не удержался и открыл глаза.

Зажатый в руке мячик был черным. Ни одного яркого пятнышка. Ни единой блестки. Ни внутри, ни снаружи. Просто черный, и все.

Мар вовсе не собирался плакать – и не заплакал. Нет.

Слезы потекли сами.

19\. ШЕР

Тонкости взаимоотношений между долгом и смертью лучше всего понимают русские. Наша поговорка «Сделай или умри» по-русски звучит куда жестче и правильней – «сдохни, но сделай». То есть смерть не является оправданием, даже после нее ты все равно должен выполнить обещанное и ответить за базар. Если смотреть с такой точки зрения, смерть превращается в то, чем она зачастую и является на самом деле – в бегство от ответственности. В трусость.

И значит, оправданий у тебя действительно нет.

Прости, Джон.

Четырнадцать ступенек. Три шага. Еще четырнадцать. Если прыгать через две – на пролет хватает семи шагов. На площадках ты более не задерживался, двери, если даже и встречались, не проверял. Не видел смысла: подсознание отчетливо продемонстрировало свое негативное отношение к любым попыткам увильнуть в сторону. Или вверх.

Первое, что ты сделал, когда снова оказался на лестнице – пошел наверх. Вернее, попытался. Пытавшись, опять же, при этом обмануть сам себя рассуждениями о том, что если мальчишка был прав, и верха и низа тут нет, то какая разница? Оказалось, что разница есть – ступеньки оставались твердыми, лишь пока ты шел вниз. Стоило шагнуть вверх – и они проваливались под ногой, ускользая.

Острое чувство дежавю тебя не разозлило – скорее, добавило веселого азарта. Тебе дали четко понять, что в одиночку отсюда не выбраться? Что ж, ты это принял. А поскольку сидя на заплеванных щербатых ступеньках трудновато должным образом настроиться на единение с вечностью, то оставалось только идти вниз. Но стратегическое отступление вовсе не означает капитуляции, подсознание может сколько угодно раз приводить тебя к водопою – заставить тебя напиться оно не сможет. Кое-какие правила все еще оставались неизменными, и если ты не станешь ни убивать, ни просить о помощи…

А ты не станешь.

Только не этого мелкого паршивца-манипулятора, сумевшего прогнуть под себя даже твое подсознание. При всей своей внешней мягкости и доброжелательности он слишком властный. И что с того, что любая власть – это иллюзии, если эта иллюзия работает? Впрочем, любая иллюзия работает, если в нее верить слишком сильно или слишком долго. Власть иллюзия, слабость тоже, просто из множества иллюзий каждый выбирает свою, которая ему больше подходит. И верит по мере сил, воплощая.

Только вот мальчишка в свою иллюзию не верил, поскольку вовсе не считал ее иллюзией. Да и подходила она ему ничуть не лучше, чем пресловутой корове то самое седло.

Не случайно тебе еще при первой встрече так не понравился его фонтанирующий идеализм. Несоответствие формы и содержания – вот что тебя насторожило. Такая наивность обычно присуща убогим задротам, идеально сочетаясь с полной беспомощностью, а мальчишка выглядел каким угодно, только не слабым. Более того – даже его доброжелательность была агрессивна и неудержима, словно сорвавшаяся с горы лавина или ураган. Под мягкой (мимикрирующей? защитной?) оболочкой в нем чувствовалась сила, непонятная и несгибаемая, словно смертоносный дамасский клинок в бархатных ножнах, да еще и украшенных стразиками. И это пугало.

Танк можно выкрасить в розовый цвет и расписать ромашками – он все равно останется танком, и броня его вовсе не станет от этого тоньше. Танк можно взорвать. Ну, во всяком случае, попытаться. Но есть ли что-либо более нерациональное, чем просить танк о помощи? Если и есть – тебе это не известно.

Хотя, конечно, танк вполне может помочь. Если его попросить. Особенно такой вот, розовый и в ромашках. Подсадить на броню, защитить, подвезти куда надо, утюжа по дороге любые препятствия. Только вот ведь какая штука – он очень много места занимает, этот танк, танки все занимают слишком много места. И ты вдруг обнаруживаешь – по прошествии не очень большого периода времени, – что для тебя самого места как-то совсем и не осталось, ни тут, ни даже наверху. Да и вообще тебя уже нет давно, сохранился лишь след на броне чужого танка…

Нет уж.

Сильных сволочей с ромашками на броне лучше вообще ни о чем не просить – целее будешь. Слабых дураков – тем более. А тот, кто всерьез пытается тебя убедить, что плохих людей нет, может быть только одним из двух: либо наивным дураком, действительно в это верящим, либо умной сволочью, преследующей свои интересы. И лучше бы второе – с умной сволочью иногда можно найти точки соприкосновения интересов и договориться. С идеалистами – никогда.

И остается лишь надеяться, что под ромашками прячется именно танк. Потому что если никакого танка нет и в помине – все куда хуже.

Допустим, это не маска. Хотя бы на секунду предположим, что пацан не врал. Что весь этот благостный незамутненный даже зачатками интеллекта бред и на самом деле является именно тем, чем выглядит – восторженным идеализмом (читай – идиотизмом), не основанном ни на чем, кроме такой же безосновательной и не выдерживающей ни малейшей критики убежденности в том, что плохих людей нет. Умному человеку трудно поверить в подобное. Почти невозможно, но ты ведь как раз известен тем, что совершаешь невозможное по шесть раз на дню, и это только до завтрака. Так что ты сможешь поверить. Ты ведь сам в себя веришь, правда? 

Проблема всех восторженных идеалистов в том, что рано или поздно они сталкиваются с жестокой реальностью, а эта дамочка не из тех, что отпрыгивают в сторону и смущенно ковыряют тапком коврик, позволяя идеалистам и далее благополучно заблуждаться на ее счет. И если мальчишка на самом деле верит в то, что говорил…

Тогда он действительно вирус. Причем смертельно опасный.

Слепая вера в хорошее (а тем более ее агрессивное навязывание окружающим) опасна не столько даже для самого носителя (идиотов судьба как раз таки хранит, иначе бы род людской давно вымер), сколько для тех, кто случайно окажется рядом. Если все люди хорошие и никаких чудовищ не существует, то и защита от них не нужна, правда ведь? Так давайте разрушим все стены и уничтожим оружие! Никакой защиты, никакой осторожности – зачем? Ведь плохих людей нет! А эти шестеро с ножами… ну, наверное, они просто заблудились в темном переулке и бегут к нам, чтобы спросить дорогу…

Зачем бороться с чудовищами, если их не существует?

Такие вирусы часто и сами живут недолго, но напакостить умудряются изрядно, заразив вредоносными идеями кучу народа. Слишком соблазнительна для многих мысль, что ничего не надо делать, потому что все и так хорошо. Слишком удобна. Причем как для потенциальных жертв, так и для самих чудовищ. Очень опасная зараза. Куда опаснее танка в ромашках.

Майкрофт молчит. Что ж, ничто не мешает тебе посчитать это молчание знаком согласия – понять бы только, с чем? И Джон молчит. Вечный, надоедливый, незатыкаемый Джон! Который даже здесь умудрялся доставать тебя так, что впору было взвыть. Молчит. Хотелось бы верить, что всего лишь потому, что его здесь нет. Хотелось бы, да. Но куда логичнее предполагать, что это и есть ответ.

Если ты избавился от привязанностей, то почему бы и привязанностям не избавиться от тебя?

***

Лестница кончилась так неожиданно, что ты чуть не упал. Обернулся. Ступеньки за спиной никуда не делись, а вот тех, что должны были уходить дальше вниз, не было. Глухая стена справа, вместо следующего пролета. И прямо перед тобою тоже глухая стена. А вот слева – широкий пролом, словно дверь здесь вышибли давно, вместе с коробкой и теми кусками несущих конструкций, что не успели отпрыгнуть. И из этого пролома на площадку падают рыжие сполохи, ничуть не похожие на отблески мертвого янтаря – словно там, за проломом, кто-то зажег костер. Прямо на паркете. С инкрустациями в виде кленовых листьев.

Скептически усмехаясь, ты спрыгнул с последней ступеньки и заглянул в пролом, ни секунды не сомневаясь в том, что же ты там увидишь. А главное – кого.

И все-таки ошибся. Хотя и совсем немного.

Не костер – всего лишь открытая дверца печки. Вернее, если судить по размерам – отопительного котла. Не бункер с его стеклянными панелями вместо стен – скорее, котельная. Низкий потолок закопчен, стены обшарпанные и грязные, трубы, вентили, пустые ломаные ящики, кучи то ли мусора, то ли невнятного инвентаря и огромный котел посредине, за открытой дверцей топки гудит яркое пламя, по стенам мечутся тени.

Мальчишка, скорчившись, сидел на поставленном вертикально ящике у самого огня, чуть ли не уткнувшись лицом в открытую дверцу. Словно замерз и никак не мог отогреться. Сидел он спиной к пролому и лестнице, а потому тебя еще не видел. И не слышал – слишком громко гудело близкое пламя. Плечи мальчишки вздрагивали, и ты почему-то был абсолютно уверен, что неверная пляска теней тут ни при чем.

Ты был готов ко всему. К тому, что он снова начнет выкаблучиваться и трепать тебе нервы. Что будет показательно обижаться, дуть губы и требовать извинений. Что сделает вид, будто вы не знакомы – и, может быть, не только сделает вид, а действительно забудет, у чертогов свои законы. Что сразу предложит помощь, словно ничего не случилось (ха, предложит! Навяжет со всей присущей ему агрессивной доброжелательностью крупнокалиберной самоходки, так будет точнее). Что станет громко рыдать, ругаться или швырять в тебя предметами. Ты заранее продумал, как станешь реагировать на любую подобную выходку, ты был к ним готов.

Но к чему ты не был готов совершенно, так это к тому, что он будет сидеть вот так, скорчившись, слепо глядеть в огонь и плакать. Молча.

– Мар, послушай! – Ты сам не понял, как оказался внутри. – Я нелепый человек, меня нельзя принимать всерьез. Я всегда обижаю тех, кого меньше всего хотел бы обидеть. Я жалею потом об этом, начинаю жалеть сразу же, но остановиться не могу…

При первых же звуках твоего голоса Мар замер. Ты сделал еще пару шагов и остановился. Подходить вплотную показалось неправильным.

– Послушай, я хотел бы… ну, в общем… Я наговорил там тебе всякого, не обращай внимания. Это все чушь. Я хотел бы взять те слова обратно, но… Черт! Да я даже не помню, что я тебе наговорил! Мар?..

Мар снова задергал плечами – куда сильнее, чем раньше. Заерзал на ящике, обернулся – медленно, всем телом. Ящик скрипнул, мерзко и пронзительно. Мар вовсе не плакал. По губам его блуждала улыбка – немного смущенная и одновременно глумливая, именно блуждала, то появляясь, то исчезая, то проступая вновь.

– Мар, что ты де…

Ты лязгнул зубами на полуслове. Потому что отлично понял уже, что именно он делает, засунув обе руки в штаны чуть ли не по локоть, рассматривая тебя в упор и вызывающе мерцая улыбкой. Какая-то часть сознания удовлетворенно отметила, что в одном из своих предположений ты оказался все-таки прав – несмотря на свой полутораметровый рост, мало подходящий для взрослого, ребенком Мар не был. У детей не бывает такой улыбки и настолько опытных взглядов.

Если твое присутствие и смущало похотливого недомерка, то лишь самую чуточку. Во всяком случае, останавливаться он не собирался. Наоборот. Словно бы именно появления стороннего зрителя и его реакции ему и не хватало для завершающего аккорда: руки под черной тканью брюк задвигались быстрее, глаза подернулись поволокой, дыхание участилось, стало хриплым и теперь сопровождалось короткими отрывистыми подскуливаниями. А потом он застонал, выгибаясь, и выдохнул глубоко и удовлетворенно, весь как-то сразу обмякая, словно проколотый воздушный шарик. Но рук из штанов не вытащил, лишь перестал ими там активничать, запрокинул голову, продолжая пристально рассматривать тебя сквозь ресницы, и медленно провел языком по губам.

В этом движении было столько откровенной чувственности, что тебя самого обдало жаром, словно из топки. Мар продолжал смотреть на тебя в упор, и эта реакция не ускользнула от его слишком взрослого и понимающего взгляда. Кривая мерцающая улыбка на секунду сделалась чуть более отчетливой и даже сочувственной. Потом снова исчезла.

– Опаньки… и кто это к нам пришел?

Голос прозвучал справа. Ты обернулся и вздрогнул, увидев второго обитателя котельной. Им тоже был Мар – только Мар, чудовищно разжиревший. Огромный живот, тройной подбородок и руки, больше похожие на свиные окорока – все это вместе взятое при его росте впечатление производило жуткое. И этот макси-Мар что-то жевал.

– Марка звал, хы, – сказал первый Мар, и ты легко преодолел искушение снова бросить на него быстрый взгляд. Тем более что, если судить по вновь участившемуся хриплому дыханию, он опять заработал руками. – Его, хы, игрушка. Хы. Хы. Хы.

Та многозначительная интонация, с которой он произнес слово «игрушка», заставила тебя передернуться. По лицу толстяка размазалась жирная умиленная улыбка.

– Ну надо же! – Толстяк смотрел на тебя одобрительно, хотя и с некоторой долей сомнения. И почему-то тебя совсем не радовало ни первое, ни второе. – Хотя я думал, что Маричек сделает девочку.

– Да какая, хы, в жопу, хы, разница? Главное – симпатя-а-ашка. Хы. Хы. Хы.

– Маричек-то растет… – толстяк вздохнул с сожалением и, раскачиваясь, сделал несколько шажков в твою сторону, с трудом передвигая тумбообразные ноги. Спросил с улыбкой (тебя опять передернуло, ибо это была та самая улыбка, типично маровская, донельзя фальшивая, как пенопластом по стеклу) – Хочешь печеньку?

Ответить ты не успел – мир вдруг взорвался фейерверком и наступила тьма.

***

Сознание обычно возвращалось к тебе медленно, постепенно. Ступеньками. Причем почти всегда с первой же секунды-ступеньки начинало казаться, что с тобою все давно уже в полнейшем порядке, только вот почему-то никак не удается доказать это окружавшим тебя идиотам. Может быть, потому что не получается сказать ничего связного и членораздельного? Или оттого, что их собственные слова кажутся бессмысленным набором звуков на совершенно незнакомом тебе (ха! это тебе-то!) языке? Или же из-за окутывавшей все темноты, убрать которую тоже почему-то никак не получается. А еще очень часто темнота была наполнена болью. Как, например, сейчас.

Первым сквозь боль пробился слух. Как всегда.

– А он, хы, х-хорош. Я бы им, хы, занялся. Пока, хы, не началось.

Голос хриплый и какой-то тягуче-липкий. Слова вроде понятны каждое по отдельности, но общий смысл ускользает, странные хекающие смешочки-придыхания чуть ли не после каждого слова сбивают с толку и путают. А еще тебе почему-то очень не нравится интонация – мечтательная такая, предвкушающая. Смакующая. И очень хочется открыть глаза, но никак не удается вспомнить, как это делают.

– Не трогай, он не твоя игрушка. Возьми лучше печеньку.

Тот же самый голос, но чуть более мягкий, округлый и самодовольный. И чуть менее внятный, словно говорящий одновременно поддерживает беседу и что-то ест. Темнота раздражает и нервирует. Темнота наполнена голосами и болью. И холодом. И почему-то холод нервирует даже больше самой темноты и уж точно куда сильнее боли. Боль привычна.

– Ну и что?

– Ну и то. Не трогай, Марик обидится. А печеньки вкусные.

– Марик-хы не жадный. Марик всегда, хы, поделится. Со старшими…

– Пыхтун, прекращай. Сам себе кого намечтай, если так уж замуж невтерпеж.

– Вломак-хы париться. А тут, хы, на готовенькое, че бы не...

Очень неуютное ощущение – словно рядом спорит сам с собою какой-то псих, чуть меняя голос и прыгая с места на место для каждой новой реплики, а ты его даже не видишь. Боль, пульсируя, потихоньку стекает к двум центрам наивысшей напряженности – в затылке и кистях рук. И еще немного – в груди. Но там как раз нормально, там и должно. А вот руки и затылок – что-то новенькое. Особенно затылок. Боль редко бывает приятной, но эта какая-то особенно мерзкая, противная, дергающая, словно нарывающий зуб. И такая же сильная и тошнотворная.

Впрочем, когда в следующую секунду новая боль пронзает мошонку, ты понимаешь, что все познается в сравнении…

– Пыхтун! Кому сказали – не трогай!

– Да ладно, ладно, я че? Я ниче…

Боль была страшной.

Тебя выгнуло дугой, глаза и рот распахнулись одновременно, словно у выброшенной на берег рыбы, но ни закричать, ни даже просто захрипеть ты не сумел – легкие оказались пусты. Тело скрутило судорогой, руки и ребра снова дернуло, но теперь это ощущалось всего лишь ласковым поглаживанием. Вся вселенная съежилась до размера крохотной точки внизу твоего живота, где разгорался маленький персональный ад, прожигая раскаленными метастазами дорожки по всему телу, скручивая в узел кости и выворачивая внутренности наизнанку. И ты бы, наверное, порадовался, что они пусты – иначе бы тебя точно вырвало, а то и чего похуже. Только вот радоваться тоже было нечем.

Слишком сильно. Сильнее, намного сильнее и пронзительнее всего предыдущего. И длилось целую вечность. Хотя на самом деле, наверное, не долее двух-трех секунд, и схлынула эта жуткая боль так же быстро, как и накатила, оставив тебя, мокрого и дрожащего от острого облегчения. Слава богу, это был не удар в пах тяжелым армейским ботинком, как ты было решил вначале по старому опыту уличных драк. От него отходить пришлось бы намного дольше.

Ты сморгнул выступившие на глазах слезы и огляделся.

И понял, что наполовину висишь, прикованный за вздернутые руки к проходящей под потолком трубе. Абсолютно голый. А прямо напротив (буквально в двух шагах) стоит и с интересом тебя разглядывает тот, кого ты недавно принял за Мара.

– Гляди-ка, очнулся! – сказал он хрипловатым тягучим голосом, в котором после каждого слова слышался то ли смешок, то ли придыхание. И добавил кому-то в сторону: – Я же говорил: Убийца х-хорош в своем деле. Не мог зашибить совсем уж.

Макушка этого урода находилась на уровне твоего плеча, полтора метра, не более. Не ребенок. Но и не карлик – тело слишком пропорциональное, если не считать крупноватой головы. Только маленькое. На Мара он был похож довольно условно, как близкий родственник, но не близнец – шире в плечах, массивнее и основательнее, что ли. Вот разве что рост… и улыбка такая же мерзкая. К твоему облегчению он отвлекся от своего любимого занятия и даже руки из штанов вынул, но долго радоваться по этому поводу тебе в голову не пришло. Потому что в пальцах правой руки он вертел черный цилиндрик. Задумчиво так вертел, поглядывая то на него, то на тебя и время от времени облизывая кривящиеся в предвкушающей улыбке губы.

Чтобы взглянуть тебе в лицо, этому псевдо-Мару пришлось бы запрокинуть голову. Только вот он предпочел разглядывать кое-что пониже твоего подбородка. Существенно ниже. Причем разглядывать с задумчивым интересом, от которого у тебя непроизвольно поджалось все что могло, от диафрагмы до пальцев на ногах. Включительно.

Маленький черный цилиндрик в его правой руке был электрошокером…

– Пыхтун! Кому сказали – отвали.

– Да ладно, ладно, х-хех… не больно-то и…

Псевдо-Мар хехекнул еще разок, подергал плечами, но к твоему немалому облегчению убрал руки (вместе с электрошокером) за спину и отступил, одарив тебя напоследок многообещающей улыбочкой. Пыхтун, значит. Что ж, ему подходит. Черная рубашка с короткими рукавами, черные штаны из мягкой ткани. Очень мягкой, неспособной скрыть сильнейшую эрекцию. Сейчас, когда Пыхтун повернулся к тебе полубоком и слегка прогнулся в пояснице, заложив обе руки за спину, его гротескный силуэт до смешного напоминал парусную каравеллу с гордо вздыбленным бушпритом. Несмотря на недавно испытанную жуткую боль, – а может, как раз и благодаря ей, обострившей до предела все чувства, в том числе и чувство юмора – ты не смог удержаться от фырканья. И сразу же пожалел об этом – ребра ладно, но вот в затылке словно граната взорвалась.

Бушпритоносец посмотрел на тебя с укоризной, вздохнул осуждающе. Хотел что-то сказать, но вместо этого замер с открытым ртом, словно к чему-то прислушиваясь. Расплылся в широкой довольной улыбке, донельзя мерзкой, как всегда. И исчез. Черный цилиндрик электрошокера звонко ударился об пол, откатился к стене.

Ты моргнул. Головная боль усилилась.

– Ну вот. Его очередь.

Голос доносился справа, но сначала ты посмотрел наверх (голову повернув осторожно, стараясь не задевать руками затылок) и попытался заставить исчезнуть наручники, сковывающие запястья. Или хотя бы открыться. Или разомкнуть цепь, перекинутую через трубу. Или сломать саму трубу. Обтянутые пушистым голубым мехом наручники выглядели несерьезно, но поддаваться не пожелали. Ни в какую. Когда в глазах стало темнеть, ты прекратил попытки и просто развернулся в сторону говорившего, стараясь не морщиться: прикованные руки при этом пришлось сильно перекрутить, а босые подошвы очень остро прочувствовали все неровности бетонного пола. К тому же неприятно холодного. Впрочем, вся эта мелочь не стоила внимания – по сравнению с тем широчайшим спектром ощущений, которые мог доставить маленький черный цилиндрик.

Толстяк сидел на низком топчане, широко расставив ноги и свесив между ними огромный живот. Он тоже был одет в черную футболку и черные брюки, но они ничуть его не стройнили. Левая окорокообразная рука его уютно придерживала на животе, как на подушке, вскрытый пакет чипсов, правая же безостановочно сновала между пакетом и ртом, отправляя туда один хрустящий желтый кружок за другим. Он тоже смотрел на тебя, но в его взгляде не было пугающего интереса, скорее благожелательное равнодушие. И тебя опять поразило, насколько же он толст.

Пожалуй, даже толще Майкрофта из самых безудержных твоих мечтаний…

Топчан был довольно длинный, рассчитанный на рост обычного человека, но сидящий толстяк занимал не меньше его половины. На оставшейся части, свернувшись в позу эмбриона и плотно зажмурившись, лицом к тебе лежал... нет, не Мар. Хотя по субтильности и похож более прочих. Но у того нахального и противного лестничного мальчишки, которым был (или притворялся?) Мар, просто не могло быть такого плаксиво-недовольного выражения лица. Никогда. Ты почему-то был в этом твердо уверен.

Ты перевел взгляд обратно на толстяка. Поднял бровь. Спросил поощряюще:

– Очередь?

– Ну да.

Толстяк смял опустевший пакет и бросил его на кучку таких же. Достал откуда-то пачку вафель. Вскрыл. Захрустел. Пояснять свои слова он, похоже, не собирался. Ты предпринял вторую попытку:

– Что за очередь?

– Дежурства. – Гора плоти под черной растянутой футболкой дрогнула, имитируя… что? пожатие плеча? Может быть. – Сейчас вот Пыхтуна вызвали. Потом еще кого.

– Тебя?

– Надеюсь! – Жирные щеки слегка раздвинулись, давая пробиться наружу такой знакомой мерзкой улыбочке. Эта тема толстяку, похоже, понравилась больше предыдущих, и он продолжил, погладив толстенькими пальцами лежавшего соседа по темным волосам (тот захныкал, не открывая глаз). – Рева только что отдежурил, устал сильно. Так что меня должны, по всему. Хорошо бы, мне там нравится.

– Нравится?

– Ну да. Там кормят. Впрочем, – добавил он со вздохом, – там и Реве нравится, его там наказывают. И Пыхтуну… – Тут голос его приобрел оттенок легкого осуждения. – Только Пыхтун увлекается и вечно тащит работу на дом.

Ты покосился на электрошокер. Сглотнул. Толстяк проследил твой взгляд, жирные щеки снова дрогнули.

– Мог бы, кстати, и спасибо сказать.

– Спасибо, – сказал ты осторожно, стараясь не коситься в сторону черного цилиндрика. Ну или хотя бы коситься не слишком часто. Толстяк опять шевельнул жирным плечом, что, очевидно, все-таки должно было означать пожатие.

– Не за что, – сказал он, похрустывая вафлей. И добавил равнодушно: – Убийца хотел с тобою поговорить, когда вернется, а Пыхтуна иногда заносит. Если бы ты сорвал голос, вышло бы не очень, правда? Хочешь печеньку? Зря. Вкусные.

Ощущения были неприятные – голова раскалывалась, руки затекли, ноги заледенели. А теперь еще и эта дрожь… впрочем, дрожь могла быть и от холода. Глупо мерзнуть в чертогах, к тому же обнаженный человек всегда чувствует себя куда более уязвимым, чем одетый. Пусть чертоги работают и в ограниченном режиме, но с одеждой должно получиться, с нею никогда никаких проблем не возникало, даже на самых нижних уровнях. Это ведь не металл, а всего лишь…

Не вышло. Одежда вела себя ничуть не лучше, чем обтянутые голубым мехом наручники (вот же пакость!). С той лишь разницей, что первая точно так же не хотела появляться, как вторые – исчезать.

– Не получится. Зря стараешься.

Ты поднял голову. Толстяк смотрел на тебя с удовольствием, хрустел вафлей. Пояснил благожелательно:

– Ты один. А нас много. Пусть даже кое-кто и на дежурстве, но все равно. А нам ты больше нравишься таким. Так что лучше не напрягайся, побереги силы, они тебе еще пригодятся.

Голова раскалывалась. И кружилась. И…

***

…Ты один, а нас много…

Голова кружилась. Их действительно было много. Очень много. И все кружились, раздваиваясь и снова сливаясь в единственный черный силуэт. Черный совершенно, без единого иного оттенка, словно вырезанная в картинке дыра, за которой пустота. Черная дыра.

– Где ты его спрятал? Впрочем, это ведь не важно, правда?

Лица у Убийцы не было. Просто черный провал, сгусток непроницаемого мрака под капюшоном. Черный силуэт, ни на секунду не останавливающийся, завораживающий до головокружения, до рези под веками, до желания закрыть глаза. Впрочем, голова кружилась и без дополнительных стимулов. Голос, тихий и вкрадчивый, продирал до костей, ввинчивался в виски тупым штопором.

– А важно то, что его нет. Но есть ты. Так почему бы нам слегонца не поразвлечься, пока не началось? А может быть, и не слегонца. Может быть, даже очень и очень долго. Времени у нас много.

Убийца кружил вокруг, поигрывая ножом. Блики вспыхивали на лезвии, резали глаза. Хотелось зажмуриться, но ты себе этого не позволил и постарался, чтобы твой голос в свою очередь звучал если не столь же вкрадчиво, то хотя бы столь же ровно:

– Боюсь вас разочаровывать, но долго вряд ли получится. В последнее время у меня со здоровьем не так чтобы очень.

– О, ты его не знаешь! – Под руку Убийцы подсунулся его малахольный двойник, ранее виденный спящим. Вздохнул с мечтательной завистью, – Он умеет… О, как он умеет!

Убийца согласно склонил капюшон.

– Я умею. Много чего, в том числе и быть осторожным… И продлевать удовольствие… ты даже не представляешь, насколько.

Он качнулся к тебе, приблизившись вплотную, лезвие остро сверкнуло перед самыми глазами. Но не вонзилось – лишь чуть царапнуло, даже не порезав кожу. Ну, почти не порезав. Малахольный еще раз вздохнул и отступил. Убийца неторопливо провел лезвием по твоей груди и животу. Медленным ласкающим движением, чувственно и продуманно, от подключичной впадинки, вокруг соска и ниже, к пупку. И еще ниже.

Лезвие было холодным, а ощущения настолько острыми и неожиданными, что сохранить неподвижность и не застонать удалось с огромным трудом. А продолжи он движение еще на чуть – не факт, что удалось бы вообще. Да нет же, глупо врать самому себе – точно бы не удалось, некая часть твоего тела уже готова была тебя предать, радостно отсалютовав, и никакими волевыми усилиями ее не удавалось призвать к порядку.

К твоему облегчению (облегчению? хм-м…) продолжать Убийца не стал. Только обвел оценивающим взглядом твою мгновенно покрывшуюся мурашками кожу, понимающе ухмыльнулся и отступил. Малахольный вздохнул – на этот раз разочарованно.

– Обнадеживающая реакция. Полагаю, скучно нам с тобою не будет…

…Голова кружилась…

– …Наручники – условность. Как верх или низ. Плохие или хорошие. Белое или черное. Правое или не правое. Ничего этого на самом деле нет. Видишь у меня в руке инъектор? Не видишь? А он там есть. Пыхтун одолжил. Сверху принес, ему там часто подобные уколы вкатывают. Теперь видишь? Отлично. Пустой? Ну, так это пока. Нас четверо, понимаешь? И если мы все четверо представим, что в этом инъекторе убойная доза конского возбудителя – как ты полагаешь, насколько долго тебе удастся сопротивляться его воздействию и сохранять после укола определенную… хм-м… невозмутимость? Секунд двадцать? Тридцать? Хотя… учитывая твое бурное наркоманское прошлое, я бы поставил на минуту. Или даже полторы. Две – максимум. Но не дольше. А потом наручники станут не нужны. Или, может быть, как раз и наоборот, эм-м? Очень даже нужны, ну ты понимаешь, о чем я? Но и в том и в другом случае, уверяю, тебе не будет скучно… и нам… всем… тоже…

Кружилась уже не просто голова – кружилось все вокруг. Желудок подкатывал к горлу, словно забыв, что он пустой, что его попросту нет, как нет и горла. Что они – тоже условность. Иллюзия.

– …А Рева так от тебя вообще без ума – твое мастерство обращения с плеткой произвело на него неизгладимое впечатление. Реве такие нравятся…

Ты хотел ответить, что Рева не мог знать про плетку, но не сумел разомкнуть слишком сильно стиснутые зубы. Если эти уроды действительно чужие – они знать не могут. А если здесь все еще твоя территория, и они порождение твоих собственных Чертогов – наручники должны были исчезнуть по первому пожеланию. Нестыковка. Или сбой?

…Голова кружилась…

– …Он всех считает хорошими, даже нас. Некрасиво обламывать такого славного мальчика, правда? Вот и приходится соответствовать. Ну, хотя бы когда он рядом. Знаешь, в присутствии Мара даже Пыхтун ведет себя вполне прилично. Да что я тебе объясняю, ты и сам это отлично понимаешь, у тебя ведь есть Джон, который тоже видит в тебе героя… Тебе тоже приходится тянуться, чтобы не разочаровать. Это ведь так печально, разочаровать кого-то настолько светлого… Вас наверняка считают семейной парочкой, да? Идиоты, помешанные на сексе. Между нами – почему люди так глупы? Почему люди не хотят думать? Тебя это разве не бесит?..

Голова кружилась так сильно, что зажмуриться все-таки пришлось. Откуда он знает про Джона? Откуда кто-то вообще может знать?..

– Ваша связь куда глубже любого секса… Он твой стержень. Тот, кто держит тебя за шкирку, не давая свалиться в грязь или встать на колени. А самое забавное в этой ситуации то, что люди глупы и не различают истины даже в упор. Они действительно верят, что герой должен быть один, и не сомневаются в том, кто же из вас двоих сверху. И почему. Ну разве что Майкрофт, он с самого начала возлагал на Джона большие надежды, а Майкрофт ошибается редко. Остальные слепы. И даже сам Джон считает себя всего лишь помощником, не более. Не понимая, насколько же ваше партнерство действительно неравноценно. Он без тебя проживет. А вот ты без него – вряд ли. Во всяком случае – такой ты, каким уже привык себя видеть и ощущать. Таким, на какого ты уже подсел. Это ведь действительно завораживает, – правда? – ощущать себя героем. Сладкая дурь самоуважения и гордости, да… Круче любого наркотика.

Чей это голос? Почему тебе кажется, что он должен звучать совершенно иначе?

– Только вот Джона тут нет. А значит, ты не герой. И Мара тоже нет. Значит, и мы не белые и пушистые. Какая жалость. Зато есть ты. А ты ведь отлично знаешь, какие мы на самом деле, правда? Перед тобою нам не надо тянуться, притворяться хорошими, стараться соответствовать… Вот и чудненько. Полагаю, нам тоже не будет скучно.

Стоп.

Слишком много нестыковок. Даже для чертогов разума. Даже для самых нижних уровней. Даже для затухающей активности…

Даже для чужих чертогов, если на то пошло. Значит? Значит.

ПРОЧЬ ИЗ МОЕЙ ГОЛОВЫ.

И не надо спрашивать почему.

Потому что вас здесь нет…

***

– Ты уверен, что он в бункере?

– Уверен. Больше просто негде. Я бы почувствовал.

Голоса отдалились, но не исчезли совсем.

– А что он там делает?

– Походу, закуклился.

– Может, и к лучшему, хы. Чем х-хоняться за ним по всем, хы, уровням. И вх-холостую.

– Вот же мелкий паскудник! Не вовремя как…

– Мелкий, да… эх-хы. Был бы постарше – я бы ему тоже вдул… давно уже, хы.

– Пыхтун! Он же маленький! Мы должны беречь его, а не…

– Ну дык я же и х-ховорю. Был бы х-хоть возраст сох-хласия…. Ох-х, как бы я ех-хо берех-х бы!..

Ты открыл глаза и уставился на грязно-серую штукатурку. Голова больше не кружилась. Только болела. Адски. Особенно затылок.

Вот и хорошо.

– Пыхтун! Кончай страшно!

– Дык эт я с радостью, хы, дык эт я завсегда…

– ПЫХТУН! Твою ж мать!!!

– Не-не-не, ну вы чего, не было ничего! А ежли вам кто чего – так клевета, зуб даю! Х-хотя она, конечно… еще того! В соку… матушка-то наша… эх-х. Хы… Рельефная. Есть за что… хы.

– Пыхтун. Слез с темы. Быстро.

Этого голоса ты раньше не слышал. Негромкий такой, подчеркнуто спокойный, словно полностью лишенный малейшей эмоциональной окраски. Но послушались все и мгновенно. Даже Пыхтун.

Впрочем, толстяк молчал недолго. Почавкал чем-то, хихикнул опасливо и осторожно заметил:

– Ты это, Пыхтун, действительно. Графиню не тронь. Она святое. Лучше на Реву залезь.

Ответный вздох бушпритоносца был полон вселенской скорби, но ответил тот быстро и даже без придыханий:

– Не. Он это… опять того, заставит его пороть. И будет потом рыдать. А это скучно.

Еще один голос, высокий и плаксивый, захныкал о том, что его никто не любит. Толстяк снова захихикал. Обладатель пугающе бесстрастного тона молчал.

Пришлось опять перекрутить руки, поворачиваясь.

На этот раз их было четверо. Толстяк по-прежнему сидел на топчане и что-то жевал, но без привычного хруста. Малахольный понуро пристроился в углу на куче угля, бушпритоносец возился у топки. А четвертый, тот, чей голос заставил тебя обернуться, стоял рядом, глубоко засунув руки в карманы длинного черного пальто, и смотрел на тебя, чуть склонив голову к левому плечу. В свете падающих из открытой дверцы топки отблесков его волосы отливали рыжим.

И ты как-то сразу понял, кто это. Хотя при нем и не было плазмогана (что бы там ни значило это слово).

– Ну, здравствуй, – сказал Убийца.

Он был больше всех похож на Мара. И одновременно не похож. То же сложение, тот же рост. И лицо почти то же, только очень уж спокойное. Холодный острый взгляд – и голос, такой же холодный и острый. А еще на нем было пальто. Твое пальто. Ну или очень похожее – черное, в пол, широкое и с высоким воротником. Воротник был поднят.

Ну разумеется!

– Извини, что сразу не сказал, как мы тебе благодарны. – Улыбался Убийца тоже иначе, одними губами, скупо, скорее лишь намечая улыбку, чем позволяя ей действительно проявиться. – Был немного занят. Вернее, не был, но… мог быть.

Пожать плечами в ответ ты бы не смог, даже если бы и хотел, но постарался отзеркалить подчеркнуто нейтральный тон, заворачиваясь в сарказм, как в тогу римского патриция.

– Странные у вас понятия о благодарности.

– Какие уж есть. А что оставалось делать? Я задерживаться не мог, а вот тебя задержать было надо. Очень. Так что вместе с благодарностью можешь принять еще и извинения.

– Извинения звучали бы намного доходчивее, а благодарность была бы куда ощутимее, если бы они не сопровождались… – начал было ты, намереваясь отпустить ехидное замечание по поводу любителей принудительного стриптиза, но замолчал на полуслове, внезапно осознав, что подобное высказывание более не имеет под собой оснований. После крохотной заминки ты нашел претензию, все еще остающуюся актуальной: – …Наручниками.

Убийца чуть шевельнул уголком губ в намеке на улыбку. И ответил на то, что так и осталось не высказанным.

– Со стриптизом – не моя идея. Пыхтун постарался. Ну и Рева немножко, его впечатлили твои синяки. А Обжора всегда присоединяется к большинству. Но если хочешь, могу извиниться и за них. – Убийца помолчал. Взглянул остро. – Сломанное ребро?

Голос его по-прежнему был нейтрален. Ты вздернул подбородок.

– Всего лишь трещина.

– Больно, наверное? – мечтательно уточнил из своего угла малахольный, все это время с жадным интересом прислушивавшийся к вашему разговору.

Ты выпятил подбородок еще больше. Сузил глаза.

– Если не дышать, то нет. Так как насчет наручников?

– Извини, но настолько далеко наша благодарность не распространяется.

– Достаточно ограниченная… благодарность.

– Какая уж есть.

– А распространяется ли эта, хм-м, благодарность на объяснение собственных причин?

Вместо ответа Убийца вдруг напрягся, вытянулся в струнку и уставился в потолок. Ты тоже туда посмотрел, не удержался – но не заметил ничего интересного. Не считать же чем-то интересным ободранную штукатурку и ржавые трубы?

– Что, уже началось? – с тревогой поинтересовался толстяк, глядя вверх. – Меня не зовут… кажется.

Малахольный встрепенулся, то ли испуганно, то ли обрадовано и тоже уставился в потолок. Ты был уверен, что невидимый за котлом бушпритоносец смотрит туда же.

Постояв в прежнем напряжении две-три секунды, Убийца обмяк, тряхнул головой.

– Пока еще нет. Ложная тревога.

А потом обернулся к тебе и все-таки ответил, хотя ты и был процентов на тридцать уверен, что всю эту так называемую ложную тревогу он только для того сейчас и затеял, чтобы отвлечь твое внимание и не отвечать.

– За лорда Марка, конечно же. У нас очень редко получалось задержать его здесь на достаточно длительный срок или загнать в манеж. Тебе удалось. И, похоже, надолго. И это очень хорошо. Когда не надо за него волноваться, это развязывает руки. Сразу становится как-то... спокойнее. Так что мы действительно благодарны. Все мы.

– Кто такой лорд Марк?

Ты уже догадался, конечно. Но нужно же было хоть что-то спросить.

– Он называет себя Ма-аром.

Убийца и раньше слегка растягивал слова, но гласную в имени Мара удвоил подчеркнуто, со своим обычным намеком на кривую улыбочку. И ты понял, что случайностей действительно не бывает. Во всяком случае – здесь.

Маар, значит.

Вот как…

– Извини, но отпустить тебя не получится. Никак. По той же самой причине, имя которой Мар. Видишь ли, мы все очень упрямы. По-своему. Проблема в том, что Мар один из нас, а значит и упрям ничуть не менее. И защищать нам его часто приходится и от него самого. В том числе и не пуская наверх, куда он так рвется. Хотя и знает отлично, что ему туда нельзя. Пока еще нельзя. Пока… не началось.

Убийца снова покосился наверх. Это словно послужило сигналом – остальная троица тоже подняла головы. А малахольный так и вообще встал, заморгал, личико его при этом исказила страдальческая гримаска.

– О-о… – протянул он растерянно. – Похоже, моя смена…

Он окинул жалобным взглядом остальных.

– Только моя, да? Ох… ну, ладно.

И исчез.

Бушпритоносец поежился и опустил голову. Нет, не опустил – втянул ее в плечи, еще и крутанув при этом несколько раз из стороны в сторону, словно пытаясь стряхнуть воду с волос. Или вытряхнуть неприятную и слишком глубоко засевшую мысль. 

– Не, – сказал он. – Не. Не я. На это я не подписываюсь. Точняк.

Он посмотрел на толстяка. Потом на Убийцу.

– Слушай… если они действительно запустят такое… Я ведь не смогу! – Голос его более не был ни вкрадчивым, ни липким, теперь в нем сквозило нечто среднее между отвращением и отчаянием. Придыхания тоже исчезли. – Это не мое. Совсем. Даже Реве не очень. Меня ведь не… не заставят, да?

Толстяк вертел в руке крупное масляное печенье, но в рот его совать не спешил. Молчал. Смотрел в сторону. Печенье крошилось в сарделькообразных пальцах. Крошки падали на пол.

Убийца вздохнул. Сказал мягко, но твердо:

– Не заставят. Не бойся. Что бы они там ни придумали – мы создадим того, кому это понравится. Сколько бы их ни понадобилось. Мы сможем. Мы ведь упрямые, помнишь? И нас много.

– Ах-ха... Мы такие!

Бушпритоносец заметно расслабился и замерцал своей обычной вкрадчивой улыбочкой. Толстяк сунул в рот остатки печенья.

Убийца перевел взгляд на тебя. Спросил буднично:

– Ты ведь уже понял, кто мы такие, да?

– Ну да, – ответил ты в тон. – Несложный ребус.

– Ну так и кто же?

– Щиты.

Психологические щиты. Охранные субличности расщепленного сознания. Ты не гордился – скорее досадовал. Понять истину можно было давно, после первого же взгляда на Мара, обладавшего чуть ли не всеми признаками классического принципала. Оберегаемое ядро, шарообразное и в вакууме, то-то он тебя так раздражал. Защитить обычно стремятся самое чистое и уязвимое, при этом еще и как можно тщательнее отсепарировав нуждающийся в охране объект от посторонних примесей и уменьшив его объем для облегчения собственно защиты. Сублимированный рафинад, приторный до тошноты, вот на что оно становится больше всего похоже после подобной обработки. Такое и не может не раздражать.

И самое обидное, что эта версия у тебя была тоже практически с первой минуты – та самая, признанная бредовой и не то чтобы отброшенная, но… отложенная за отсутствием видимых подтверждений. И благополучно забытая.

Убийца одобрительно кивнул. Уточнил.

– Они – да. А я, скорее, копье. Агент точечного воздействия, как ты понимаешь. Выжидаю подходящий момент и наношу удар. Одного, как правило, хватает. Надеюсь, успею и сейчас, пока Обжора нас всех полностью не обездвижит.

Толстяк смущенно сглотнул и перестал жевать. Под твоим скептическим взглядом он засмущался еще больше и даже сделал вялую попытку заерзать.

– Расщепление, несколько я понимаю, было вполне сознательным?

– Верно понимаешь, – склонил голову к плечу Убийца.

– Превращение пытки в удовольствие – мера логичная, но радикальная. Крайняя даже. А тут целых три, причем единовременно… Похоже, вы крупно влипли.

Убийца философски пожал плечами.

– Возможно. Но так же возможно, что крупно влип наш слишком гостеприимный хозяин. Просто пока не знает об этом.

Ты снова скользнул недоверчивым взглядом по толстяку.

– Рева и Пыхтун – это понятно. Чередование грубого физического воздействия и психологического унижения, это почти классика. Но – Обжора?..

Убийца отвел взгляд.

– Пытки бывают разными.

Ты не мог бы поклясться, что он смутился – мало ли почему может возникнуть у человека внезапное желание посмотреть в другую сторону. Мимо. И далее продолжать смотреть туда же. Теперь ты сам рассматривал Убийцу, и рассматривал с интересом.

– Мар считает себя самым старшим из вас. Но он ошибается. Так?

Убийца царапнул тебя стремительным взглядом и три раза сомкнул кончики пальцев в ироничной имитации аплодисментов.

– Конечно. Просто я не люблю высовываться.

– Я так понял, что наручники с меня ты не снимешь?

– Увы.

– Тогда убери хотя бы пальто. Жарко.

А главное – воротник давит на разбитый затылок, и пульсирующая при малейшем движении боль мешает думать. Убийца чуть шевельнул головой, сразу стало легче. Не дышать, нет. Но – легче.

– Мог бы сказать спасибо. Но ведь ты выше этого, да?

– Спасибо.

– Не за что.

Дежавю. Тебе показалось, что в холодных внимательных глазах Убийцы танцуют веселые искорки. Может быть, даже издевательские.

– На сколько ты старше?

– На несколько жизней. Чужих, как ты понимаешь. Остальное не имеет значения. Мы говорили не обо мне, а о Маре, и я бы хотел, чтобы мы и дальше говорили о нем. Ты уже понял, что в его мире подонков не существует? Просто не существует – и все. Он потому никогда и не вырастет, что верить в подобное могут лишь дети. Вечный восторженный мальчик. Когда такие мальчики сталкиваются с жестокой реальностью – за реальность становится… – он замялся.

– Стыдно?

Убийца издал короткий и почти неслышный смешок. Скорее даже не сам смешок, а просто слабый намек на возможность такового. Искры в его холодных глазах стали отчетливее.

– Не стыдно, нет. Страшно. Если, конечно, реальность не успеет отпрыгнуть в сторону и прикинуться ветошью в робкой надежде, что ее не заметят и не прогнут. Некоторым везет. Реальностям. И их действительно не замечают. Другим везет меньше. Хотя… тут все зависит от того, что считать везеньем.

– Жаль, что это работает только здесь. Наверху реальность сама кого хочешь прогнет.

Убийца поднял перед собой раскрытые ладони, не возражая и не соглашаясь. Лицо его оставалось бесстрастным, но паскудные искры совсем распоясались.

– Каждому по вере… Однако такая вот вера, как у Мара – качество полезное, да. Только вот обратной стороной является невозможность для самого Мара выйти отсюда. Самый Старший его не позовет, разве что будет совсем уж край, а самостоятельно Мар пробиться не сможет. Ну, во всяком случае, пока мы принудительно гостим в подвалах у этого на всю голову больного подонка. Понимаешь, Мар не может находиться в одном мире с теми, кого, по его убеждению, не существует. Такая вот неприятность.

Ты покосился на обтянутые голубым мехом наручники и совсем уже собирался высказать обоснованные сомнения по поводу невозможности выживания Мара рядом с больными на всю голову извращенцами, ведь удавалось же ему как-то… Но посмотрел еще раз на Обжору и промолчал. В конце концов, даже одинаково снесенные крыши могут существенно отличаться по степени шуршания шифера.

– Очень удобное разделение, – продолжал Убийца негромко. – Поначалу наша задача казалась довольно простой: дежурить наверху и не пускать туда его, пока не проведем окончательную… хм… зачистку. Ну или пока нас не спасут. По второму пункту нам даже делать ничего особо не пришлось, Мар сам все сделал. Сам заблокировал для себя выход наверх, в мир, где существуют не только хорошие, своей же верой и заблокировал. Вернее – неверием.

– Нелогично, – не выдержал ты. – Сам заблокировал – и сам же туда рвется? С чего бы это?

Убийца развел руками в жесте преувеличенно искреннего недоумения. Ирония была легкой – скорее намек на иронию.

– Он упрям. И, похоже, не понимает, что заблокировал сам. И уж тем более не понимает, чем именно. Обвиняет нас. Ему так легче, ему всегда легче во всем обвинить себя, а мы ведь тоже как бы его части… в какой-то мере. Нам в ответ приходилось его уменьшать, чтобы с гарантией… но он все равно то и дело сбегал. Упрямый. И неглупый. Придумал вот, как обойти собственный блок. Ты уже понял?

– Буксир.

– Конечно. Теперь, надеюсь, ты понимаешь, почему мы не можем тебя отпустить?

– Нет. Что мешает ему вызвать другой буксир, пока вы меня тут… развлекаете светской беседой?

Мар бы наверняка оценил твой сарказм, рассмеялся бы, рот растянул от уха до уха в своей дурацкой улыбке. Он над любой глупостью смеялся. Над любой сказанной тобою глупостью. А вот Убийца остался серьезным. Убийственно серьезным. И ты бы, наверное, даже поверил в эту серьезность, если бы не искры…

– Это не так-то просто, вызвать сюда кого-то сверху. Не новую субличность-щит, а постороннего. Более чем не просто. Я вообще не представляю, как ему удается. Каждый раз загадка… ты ведь не первый у него, знаешь?

– Знаю.

– После тех двоих он тоже долго из манежа не высовывался. Я не знаю, создает вас Мар или откуда-то выдергивает, да мне и все равно. Главное, что это отнимает много сил. И значит, повторить он теперь сможет нескоро, достаточно просто держать тебя здесь прикованным – и проблема решена. Потом, когда все утрясется тем или иным образом, мы тебя отпустим, конечно, мы же не звери. А пока… Хочешь печеньку? Обжора поделится, он не жадный.

– Спасибо.

Убийца сказал – двое. Убийца уверен, что ты у Мара всего лишь третий.

Вот же черт…

– Спасибо, да – или спасибо, нет?

– Спасибо, нет.

Они никогда не видели маровский бункер, ну да, он же говорил, что двери закрыты для братьев. Значит, и этих дверей-граней они тоже не видели. Ни разу. Не могли соотнести. Десятки узких дверей, десятки дорог за ними. Многие десятки. Может быть, даже сотни… Третий, ха! Ма-ар, ну надо же…

Скрытный мелкий паршивец!

– А при чем тут лошади?

– Лошади?

Убийца моргнул. На этот раз его удивление было непритворным.

– Ну да. Ты же упоминал манеж.

– А-а. Я имел в виду детский манежик. Маровская песочница, он зовет ее бункером. Уже смешно. Здесь его удержать было почти невозможно, хотя мы и старались. Его песочница, если уж на то пошло, ничуть не хуже исполняет роль защитного манежика. Он такой непоседа. Иногда нам тоже удавалось его туда загнать, но ты… Я восхищен. Честно. Ты хорошо его упаковал, качественно так. Надолго. Не представляю, как тебе это удалось, но я такие вещи чувствую. Ты его буквально высосал, он теперь долго никого не сумеет вызвать. Если повезет – вообще не успеет, прежде чем начнется…. Вот и хорошо, вот и пусть пока там сидит, лишь бы наверх не совался. А он не сунется. В одиночку, во всяком случае, точно не сунется. Да еще и в таком состоянии…

Ты отвернулся к стене и дальше слушать не стал. Стоял, разглядывал серую штукатурку. Могло быть и хуже, правда?

Могло. Наверное…

Ну, например, Убийца мог бы все это (или нечто другое) сейчас говорить не тебе, а младенцу в коричневых с серебром ползунках, а младенец бы только хныкал и пускал пузыри, ничего уже не понимая. Потому что их действительно четверо, а он один. На каком возрасте они остановятся? Три года? Два? Вряд ли. Куда проще охранять того, кто не умеет даже ползать.

А еще им могла бы прийти в головы светлая мысль использовать тебя в качестве наживки. Приманки для одного маленького скрытного паршивца, слишком порядочного для того, чтобы не клюнуть. Но их такая мысль не посетила. Как хорошо, что ты куда больший мерзавец, чем все они, вместе взятые. Как хорошо, что Мар в бункере…

Бункер, в котором нет стен, одни только двери. Десятки (или даже сотни) дверей, десятки (или даже сотни) дорог, десятки (или даже сотни) буксиров. Приходящих – и уходящих. Сам Мар называл их защитниками. Чужими защитниками. И ни с одним из них так и не дошел до самого верха, куда он (как все считали!) так усиленно рвался. Не потому, что они чужие. Просто имя обязывает. Убийца этого так и не понял, и другие субличности тоже, но Мар…

Нет, не Мар – Маар.

В том-то все и дело.

Он ведь тоже ее слегка растягивал, свою единственную гласную, когда представлялся. Не подчеркнуто, так, слегка, почти незаметно. Чуть ли не смущенно. И все-таки – не случайно. Здесь не бывает случайностей.

Не просто имя, в той или иной мере бессмысленное или что-то значащее, но столь же необязательное и легко заменимое. Клеймо. Печать судьбы. Единственно верное предопределение. Рок. Карма. Какая разница, как называть то, что невозможно исправить? То, что определяет всю твою сущность, раз и навсегда. И прописывает судьбу – тоже раз и навсегда.

Маар – это вулканический кратер без характерного конуса. Не бросающийся в глаза, не привлекающий особого внимания. Незаметный такой. Тихий. Тот, что остается на месте взрыва, если не было лавы, если вся лава осталась глубоко внутри. Внизу. Навсегда. Так и не сумев прорваться наружу.

Так и не сумев вырасти…

Случайностей здесь действительно не бывает, бывает только судьба, а ты – всего лишь ее слепое орудие, и вовсе не по собственной воле приложил свою руку к скручиванию в кукиш чужой жизни. Опять. Да еще и активно так приложил, постарался, от всей души. Тоже судьба? Но с твоим-то именем что не так?! 

Хорошо, что вы друг для друга никто. Чужие. Что он не твоя часть, а ты не его создание или игрушка. За игрушкой бы он пришел. Вот и хорошо, что это не про тебя. Что ни ты, ни он не способны друг друга почувствовать на расстоянии так, как ты чувствовал все порождения собственных Чертогов и как наверняка чувствуют друг друга (и Мара) здешние охранные субличности.

Хорошо, что Мар в своем бункере. Хорошо, что он там надолго. Это, наверное, единственное, что хорошо. Там никому не повредит его рафинированный идеализм. И ему самому никто не сможет навредить. 

А тебе остается лишь ждать и верить, что они не соврут и отпустят, когда все утрясется тем или иным образом. И что будет – кому отпускать. Что щиты выдержат. Потому что есть судьба, куда более скверная, чем быть похороненным в собственных чертогах разума в то время, когда возможность выбраться еще есть и оставшееся наверху тело не умерло окончательно, и ты это знаешь. Быть погребенным в чужих чертогах куда страшнее. Особенно если ты твердо знаешь, что у этих чертогов уже не осталось живого хозяина, потому что все его щиты были разбиты, один за другим.

Хорошо, что этот мелкий доставучий паршивец…

– Отпустите его.

– Мар, какого черта?!

Крикнуть не удалось – ты крутанулся так стремительно, что ребра свело и получилось лишь яростно захрипеть. К тому же тебе пришлось очень сильно вывернуться, чтобы увидеть пролом на лестницу. И Мара.

– Я сдаюсь.

Мар на секунду замер в проломе, но потом решительно шагнул внутрь. Шел он не очень охотно, нога за ногу, но покорно, словно выполняя работу хоть и неприятную, но необходимую. Выглядел вымотанным и больше не улыбался, только морщился время от времени. И, пожалуй, еще менее походил на себя прежнего, чем любой из четверки. Был меньше ростом и младше года на два, чем тот, каким ты его помнил, ставший не по размеру костюм висел на нем, как на вешалке. Лицо осунулось, глаза словно подернуло пеплом.

Убийца смотрел на Мара пристально и молча. Смотрел и толстяк, даже жевать перестал. Пыхтун в три беззвучных и длинных кошачьих шага оказался у него за спиной и тоже уставился. В затылок. Мар вздрогнул и резко стал ниже ростом. Запутался в штанинах. Остановился. Передернул плечами.

– Это лишнее, – сказал он устало, ни на кого не глядя. Зажмурился, напрягся. Вернул рост обратно. Открыл глаза. – Лишнее, правда. Я обещаю больше не убегать.

Остальные трое молчали и словно чего-то ждали. Мар поморщился, сглотнул. Спросил тоскливо:

– Что, мало, да? Обязательно ползунки?

Помолчал. Посопел.

– Ну… ладно. Согласен. Чего уж. Согласен даже на соску, если вам так спокойнее.

Они по-прежнему ждали. Молчали. Смотрели.

Мар сел на ящик, нахохлился, но уменьшаться вроде бы прекратил. На тебя он не смотрел, он вообще ни на кого не смотрел. Вздохнул. Добавил обреченно:

– Слово Форкосигана.

Наручники исчезли так резко, что ты чуть не упал. Отступил к стене. Интересно, есть ли надежда, что о тебе больше не вспомнят?

– Почему?

Это спросил Убийца, и голос его звучал неожиданно мягко. Мар повернул голову в его сторону, пожал плечами.

– Мячик был черным, – сказал он невпопад, но с такой убежденностью, словно никаких других объяснений не требовалось. – Я хотел цветной. А он был черным. И не менялся. Значит, ему действительно нужнее. А для меня... – он поморщился, махнул рукой. – Для меня это было так… невсерьез. Наверное, я просто не умею, чтобы всерьез… И действительно никогда не вырасту. Наверное… Так что какая разница?

– Мальчик-то вырос… – умиленно протянул толстяк, складывая пальцы-сардельки домиком перед третьим подбородком. – А мы и не заметили…

– Ах-ха! – подтвердил Пыхтун таким горделивым тоном, словно сам лично и ежедневно тянул Мара за уши (или что другое), ну или иные какие меры предпринимал для ускорения роста.

– Дождались! – тихо сказал Убийца и впервые улыбнулся широко и радостно, во все тридцать два, отчего стал еще больше похож на Мара. Не сегодняшнего, хмурого и потухшего, Мара с лестницы.

Мар никак не отреагировал, словно не услышал.

– Ну и че ты не уходишь? – спросил он в пространство тоном, подразумевающим, что в ответ ожидает получить какую-нибудь новую неприятность.

– Он не может, – ответил Убийца все так же мягко, и только тогда ты понял, что Мар вообще-то спрашивал у тебя. – Он живой только тут. Остановка сердца, я полагаю.

– Да? – в глазах Мара сквозь толстый слой пепла пробилась искра интереса. На тебя он по-прежнему не смотрел, словно ты стал невидимым, обращался к Убийце. – Тогда сложнее, да… А запустить пробовал? Можно же прямо отсюда, наверное. Если ударить как следует…

– Полагаю, он пробовал. Но не сумел. Только сломал два ребра.

– Одно, – процедил ты сквозь зубы. – Трещина.

Убийца и Мар синхронно развернулись к тебе и уставились в четыре глаза с одинаково задумчивым выражением. Ты занервничал. Они переглянулись.

– Ладно, – сказал Мар, словно с середины продолжая какой-то безмолвный диалог.– Я провожу. Не бойся, не убегу, раз сказал.

– А я и не боюсь, – Убийца продолжал улыбаться. – Ты вырос, чего бояться-то? Ты и какашку, наверное, сказать сумеешь?

Мар подавился заготовленными словами, хрюкнул раз, другой, широко распахнул глаза – и наконец расхохотался, закрыв лицо руками и подвывая.

– Убийца, ты зараза! – простонал он сквозь смех. – Иди ты в… наверх, короче!

– Уже. – Взгляд Убийцы резанул потолок, лицо закаменело. Улыбка исчезла, словно ее вовсе не было.

– Опаньки… – протянул толстяк, – похоже, начинается…

В следующую секунду в подвале ты остался один.

Вернее, не совсем…

– Черт, – сказал Мар, тоже уставившись в потолок. Он больше не смеялся. – Черт, черт, черт!

Он посмотрел на тебя, снова на потолок, снова на тебя, разрываясь. Пепла в его глазах больше не было. Интересно, бывает ли серое пламя? Затараторил, чуть не плача, гримасничая и давясь словами:

– Я не смогу тебя проводить! Черт! Меня тоже зовут! И это срочно! – снова быстрый взгляд на потолок. – Вот, держи! Это должно помочь!

Он метнулся к тебе, всунул в руку маленький резиновый мячик, пихнул в живот обеими руками:

– Ну что ты стоишь?!

Ты пошатнулся и, чтобы удержать равновесие, сделал шаг назад. И еще один, рефлекторно, потому что перед самым лицом возникла стена. Прозрачная. И за ней – вид на дорожку пустынного парка, залитого вечерними сумерками и дождем.

Ты вновь оказался в бункере.

***

Попроси кого-нибудь о помощи. Попроси униженно, преувеличивая собственную ничтожность и важность оказываемой услуги – и ты скорее всего ее получишь. Более того – ты удивишься, насколько же лучше станет к тебе относиться оказавший подобную помощь благотворитель. Все мы любим людей тем больше, чем больше хорошего для них сделали, и ненавидим тем больше, чем больше сотворили гадостей. Попроси – и тебе дадут. Попроси – и тебя полюбят. Искренне. И даже безотносительно того, будешь ли ты испытывать или выказывать благодарность, просто за саму предоставленную тобою возможность оказать благодеяние. Сильнейшая жизненная необходимость любого человека – быть нужным, и не важно, осознает он ее или нет. По статистике более восьмидесяти процентов по-настоящему хороших профессионалов умирает за первые полтора года пенсии. Даже не кончают с собой, нет, от самых вроде бы естественных причин. Просто включаются механизмы самоуничтожения, как только подсознание понимает, что ты стал больше не нужен.

Базовый инстинкт, закон природы, бороться с ним так же бессмысленно, как с законом всемирного тяготения. Да, ты можешь, конечно, не принимать эту сентиментальную чушь в расчет и высокомерно игнорировать, считая, что сила воли и разума превыше всего, – но ровно до той секунды, как сделаешь первый шаг с подоконника. Иногда игнорировать так называемые сантименты бывает именно что нерационально, братец мой. 

А вот использовать – рационально. И еще как. Сильнейший рычаг воздействия, неотразимый прием манипуляции, эффективная кнопка, при нажатии которой открываются все – ну, почти все! – двери. Позволь себе помочь – и твой помощник становится именно что твоим, твоим с потрохами. Стоит лишь попросить…

Но ведь ты не попросишь, правда?

Нет.

Что – нет? Нет, не правда – или нет, не попросишь?  
Нет – это нет. Смысла. Возможности. Времени. Просить надо было раньше – когда было кого просить. 

Разумеется, ни одна из узких стеклянных дверей-панелей не имела ни ручки, ни замочной скважины, в которой можно было бы поковыряться отмычкой. Разумеется, ни одна не поддалась при нажатии или даже попытке вышибить ударом ноги или всего корпуса. И не сдвигалась в стороны или вверх-вниз (условность, да? ну-ну). А когда ты наморгал таки ломик с целью более доскональной проверки материала дверей на прочность – стекло оказалось еще и небьющимся. И упругим – тяжелый металлический дрын не оставлял на таком тонком и хрупком с виду материале даже царапины, как ты ни старался, а вот в руках каждый удар отдавался неприятной вибрирующей болью до самого позвоночника.

Значит, все-таки мячик.

Маленький черный мячик из плотной резины, очень похожий на тот, что ты несколько лет таскал с собою в качестве своеобразного талисмана. Потом там, наверху, мячик куда-то делся, но стоило спуститься сюда – и он снова оказывался в кармане пальто. Сейчас пальто на тебе не было, и ты не мог сунуть руку в карман и проверить – лежит ли у тебя на ладони тот самый, что укатился вниз по коридору еще до встречи с Маром. Или, если в кармане обнаружится настоящий, сравнить два мячика и найти десять отличий. Может быть, тогда бы удалось понять, что же имел в виду Мар. когда говорил, что мячик поможет.

Потому что мячик ты проверил первым же делом. Непосредственно сразу после попадания в бункер и задолго до того, как начал кидаться на стеклянные стены или искать в них замочные скважины.

20\. МАР

Мар нашел Самого Старшего с первой же попытки. Он почему-то сразу понял, куда тот слинял. Вот как-то сразу понял, и все. Во флаер, конечно же, куда же еще? Тот самый, свежеугнанный.

Стучаться Мар не стал, просто проложил ходку по свежей памяти прямо в кабину. И протиснулся. Самый Старший поморщился, но ничего не сказал, даже слегка подвинулся в широком кресле, место освобождая. Но Мар садиться не стал, хотя они вполне влезли бы оба – Самый Старший был ненамного крупнее Мара, а кресло они подгоняли под размеры Обжоры. Ночью еще, и не тут, конечно, а наверху. Самому Старшему флаер сразу глянулся, вот он его себе и скопипастил, как было. Ну и правильно. Машинное ему никогда не нравилось, к Мару он тоже не заглядывал, хотя Мар и приглашал, а человеку нужен свой бункер. Чтобы было где спрятаться, если вдруг что-то пойдет не так…

А что может быть более не так, чем если ты успел сделать все, что намеревался, справился, доказал всем и вся, почти надорвавшись, одержал самую главную в жизни победу, в которую не верил никто, но ты смог! Одолел жутко умного, сильного и влиятельного врага. Перехитрил. Более того – пережил. Выложился по полной, ничего не оставив про запас. И уже совсем собрался поставить финальную точку, торжествующе хохоча в лицо опоздавшим прислужникам уничтоженного тобою врага – а тебя так и не убили.

А потом еще эти уколы. И ванна… Мар чуть не заплакал, когда понял, что сейчас произойдет, тут бы любой сбежал. Ну, разве что кроме самого Мара, но он-то не в счет как раз, он на такое тренированный.

Мар глянул на Самого Старшего и до боли закусил губу. Ему очень хотелось спросить: «Ну и долго ты тут собираешься отсиживаться?», но он понимал, что как раз этого спрашивать нельзя ни в коем случае. Самого Старшего до сих пор трясет. Его начало трясти с того самого мига, когда стало окончательно ясно, что обе сделанных ему инъекции оказались именно тем, чем и были представлены – то есть, мышечными релаксантами и анальгетиками для поврежденной спины. А вовсе не быстродействующим ядом, сывороткой правды или какой-нибудь хитрой разновидностью регипнола, при помощи которого гостеприимная хозяйка заставила бы его сделать все, что ей надо. Без долгих уговоров и с гарантией. То есть, так, как постарался бы сделать он сам…

Нет, понятно, что сейчас о таком Самого Старшего спрашивать нельзя. Его сейчас вообще лучше ни о чем не спрашивать. У него и так была трудная ночка, это Мар почти и не сделал ничего, так, смотрел только, стараясь поменьше путаться под ногами у остальных. Он все равно им ничем помочь не мог, не мешать разве что. вот он и старался изо всех сил, пока Рева брал на себя всю боль, а Убийца… ну, делал то, что был должен сделать. А труднее всех вышло Самому Старшему, когда чекисты запаниковали и попытались рвануть в разные стороны, а ему пришлось их всех собирать да вразумлять. И в руках держать. И не забывать ни на секунду, что ловушки могут быть везде.

А тут еще эта ванна…

Поэтому Мар просто встал рядом, облокотился о спинку кресла и уставился в глухую беззвездную черноту по ту сторону прозрачного лобового стекла. Впрочем, с таким же успехом он мог смотреть и в любую сторону – колпак был прозрачен по всей полусфере, элитарная спортивная модель с круговым обзором, покойный барон Риоваль никогда не умел отказывать себе в маленьких удовольствиях. А умел бы – не стал бы покойным. 

Мар поежился, несмотря на отлично работающий климат-контроль. Ему не хотелось вспоминать события этой ночи. А Самому Старшему, похоже, не хотелось забывать – наверху уже давно наступило утро, а вокруг флаера по-прежнему стояла глухая полуночная темень. И Мар понимал, почему – ночью Самый Старший был у руля. Был действительно самым старшим. Все решал. Всем руководил. А утром ему пришлось просить о помощи. На своих условиях, да, и вроде как не совсем просить даже, но все равно Мар его еле уболтал. Да и уболтал-то только потому, что Самый Старший так устал, что готов был умереть. Вот прямо на руках (и от рук) той милой бабушки и умереть. Впрочем, это Мару та бабушка нравилась, а Самый Старший был убежден, что она их отравит…

– Я боюсь, – сказал вдруг Самый Старший, не поворачивая головы. – Я ведь ее чуть было не убил. И не только ее. Всех, кто там был. Нет, всех бы не смог, наверное, но… попытался бы. Они помочь старались. А я бы убил. Если бы устал чуть меньше. Повезло, что сил не хватило.

– Ну та ведь не убил же! – обрадовано откликнулся Мар. – Так чего теперь бояться?

– Не убил. Но мог бы. Если бы сбежать не успел. Вот и боюсь…

Мар вздохнул и почувствовал, что снова начинает улыбаться. Обошлось! Вот и прекрасно, вот пусть Самый Старший понапридумывает себе всяких ужасов и сам же их пугается. Ему так проще. Чем понимать, что опять сломался, как когда-то в библиотеке. Не сумел поверить тем, кто не врет. Пусть лучше думает, что сбежал, спасая других от такого страшного себя. Это всяко приятнее.

– А ты не бойся. Один раз не убил – значит, и во второй не убьешь. Привычка!

– Дурак ты у меня все-таки! – Самый Старший хмыкнул.

– Ага! – не стал возражать Мар, довольный тем, что удалось почти рассмешить и отвлечь. Краем глаза он видел, что Самого Старшего перестало трясти. Вот и отличненько. – Может, пойдем, а? Нас же там ждут и все такое…

Самый Старший потер лицо ладонями. Взвыл глухо:

– Да как я могу?! Я никому не верю, понимаешь? Я и себе-то не верю!

– Зато я тебе верю. За двоих. Тебе что, мало?

– Ты всем веришь!!!

– Ага! – Мар гордо расправил плечи, довольный, что его наконец-то поняли правильно. – Хочешь, я и за тебя верить буду?

– Да ты… – начал было Самый Старший. И замолчал.

Пауза была долгой.

– Знаешь, – сказал он потом совсем другим тоном, – а это настолько безумно, что может сработать…

***

– Я им все-таки не доверяю, – сказал Самый Старший почти жалобно, пользуясь тем, что тактичные Дюроны оставили его одного у комма.

– Ты и нашим родителям не доверял, – мягко напомнил Мар, разглядывая их общее отражение в темном экране устройства связи и не спеша нажимать клавишу вызова. Улыбка – это его собственная, а вот насупленные брови – работа Самого Старшего, к бабке не ходи. Мар мягко, но твердо развел брови от переносицы и сделал улыбку пошире. Самый Старший поддавался неохотно, словно не сам предложил. Но все-таки уступал.

– Ха! Я никому не доверяю! – он отшагнул еще на чуть, уже почти совсем уйдя в глубину. И все-таки буркнул напоследок, почти извиняясь: – Ты все же не забывай, что мы на планете профессиональных преступников, и перед тобою вовсе не наши родители…

– Конечно, – сказал Мар с доброжелательной улыбкой продолжая разглядывать свое (только свое!) отражение в темной панели. – Как я могу забыть? Наш отец – наемный убийца высшей категории. Уничтоживший всю верхушку агрессивной военной аристократии одной планеты и получившей кличку «мясника» другой. Наша мать закончила гражданскую войну, отрезав голову узурпатору и бросив ее в лицо колеблющимся генералам. Наш воспитатель вообще был террористом и маньяком. А местные… – Мар моргнул. Добавил успокаивающе: – Ну… я же понимаю, что никакого сравнения. Они обычные медики. Птички-цветочки. Ученые-исследователи, которым просто не повезло с местом рождения. Не бойся, я не забуду, что с ними надо помягче.

21\. ШЕР

Мячик был самым обычным.

Хороший плотный мячик с отличной прыгучестью – ты простучал им все стенки, каждую панельку, сверху и донизу, и не выпуская из рук, и бросками под разным углом, последовательно и планомерно, не то чтобы всерьез надеясь на бронестеклобойные качества черной резины, скорее просто на всякий случай. Мячик отлично пружинил, прыгая по стеклу и паркету. Двери оставались такими же закрытыми, как и до его рикошетов. Пейзаж за ними не менялся. Ни за одной не возникло подсказки в виде лифтовой шахты или лестницы наверх. Похоже, Мар имел в виду что-то другое.

Вот только понять бы – что именно?

Мячик оставался инертным и будучи прижат к стеклу надолго. Не проплавлял круглую дырку, не проваливался сквозь, не распластывался вакуумной присоской, предлагая использовать кроме уже опробованных направлений воздействия на дверь еще и «потянуть на себя», – опция, по понятным причинам до сих пор недоступная.

Отмычки – во всяком случае, видимой глазу недвусмысленной отмычки – из него не торчало тоже. Впрочем, если бы торчала, наверное, было бы только обиднее, ведь ни одного замка ни на одной из дверей не было.

Ты подбросил мячик. Поймал. Снова подбросил. Осмотрел – в который уже раз, долго и тщательно изучая каждую царапинку и щербинку. Понюхал. Ковырнул ногтем. Подумав немного, обтер о рубашку и с некоторым сомнением куснул. Резина противно скрипнула под зубами, но больше никак не отреагировала, ты сплюнул неприятный привкус. Наверное, разгрызание или полный и окончательный демонтаж любым другим способом стоит все же оставить на самый крайний случай, ибо эта мера необратима.

Что еще?

Что еще можно сделать с маленьким черным шариком в маленькой и пустой запертой комнате? Кроме как разломать его ко всем чертям, чтобы не раздражал своей непонятностью. А, ну да. Если верить старому анекдоту, его можно еще потерять.

Мар, паршивец мелкий! Что же ты имел в виду, когда говорил, что мячик должен помочь?!

– Вижу, мячик тебе помог.

Ты обернулся нарочито медленно, словно этот голос вовсе не оказался для тебя полной неожиданностью, словно тебя каждый день вот так окликают из-за спины, подкравшись беззвучно.

– Чем именно?

Мар стоял у противоположной стены, широко расставив ноги и зацепив большие пальцы рук за брючный ремень. Нет, не Мар, поправил ты сам себя. Кто-то новый. Кто-то, совсем не умеющий улыбаться.

– Отвлечься. Не свихнуться. И не начать биться грудью о стенки. Тебе сейчас только пневмоторакса не хватает.

Они все умели улыбаться, так или иначе, даже Рева, даже Убийца, – пусть всего лишь намеком, пусть по большей части одними глазами, пусть жалко, глумливо, фальшиво и неприятно до дрожи, но умели.

Этот – нет.

– Где Мар?

– Догадливый. – В тусклом тяжелом взгляде скользнуло уважение. – А вот Мар полагал, что ты не заметишь подмены. Сам он не видит между нами разницы. Думал, что и ты не заметишь.

– Ты не ответил.

– Мар наверху. Вместе с остальными. Вот я ответил. И что? Тебе стало легче?

– Когда он вернется:

– Он не вернется. Мы поменялись местами. Теперь он останется наверху, а я здесь. – Он окинул бункер задумчивым хозяйским взглядом. – Тебе не кажется, что здесь пустовато? Столько прекрасных миров – и в них никого. Ни единого человека. – Он передернул плечами, вздохнул, протянул задумчиво: – Счастье-то какое… Наверное, так и должен выглядеть рай.

Он разглядывал наводящие смертную тоску пейзажи за окнами, словно величайшие драгоценности, смакуя мельчайшие детали, лаская взглядом и словно бы впитывая каждой клеточкой исходящие от них неуют и непокой, но не утрачивая при этом собственного спокойствия. Скорее наоборот.

– Давно мечтал отойти от дел, пусть работают молодые. А я закроюсь здесь. Навсегда. В благословенном одиночестве. – Он наконец оторвался от разглядывания заоконных видов и смерил тебя оценивающим взглядом. Мар тоже так тебя мерил, от макушки до пяток, но от маровского взгляда не вставали волосы на загривке дыбом и не продирало дрожью по позвоночнику. – Видишь ли, я параноик. И соседи мне здесь как-то… ну совсем не в тему. Это проблема.

Он выглядел усталым. Ты хотел отпустить ироничный комментарий о содержимом слишком сильно оттопыренного кармана его брюк. Правого, конечно же. И о том, что вряд ли этот не-Мар настолько рад тебя видеть, а значит... Ты хотел. Да…

– А Мар знает? Ну, что его дежурство стало бессрочным? Что никто не придет ему на смену?

Что ты его предал…

– Конечно. Он же часть меня, не забывай, честность – лучшая политика, особенно с самим собою. Ты с ним общался, должен был видеть. Он очень хотел помочь. Вот пусть и помогает, все желания должны исполняться.

Помочь. Ну да. Та самая кнопка, одна из надежнейших и наиболее эффективных, гарантированно обеспечивающая нужный результат. И некоторые вовсе не стесняются на нее давить.

– Ты самоубийца?

– С чего такой вывод? – кажется, он опять удивился.

– С того, что ты устранился, оставив у руля совершенно неподготовленного человека. Он погибнет. А вместе с ним и ты. Он там не выживет, ты не мог этого не понимать. Ты его сам таким сделал! Беззащитным. Уязвимым. Не способным сопротивляться, не замечающим угрозы, верящим всем подряд и во все подряд! В любую чушь, лишь бы поблагостнее да пожалостливее. Любым сволочам, лишь бы умели складно врать. Да пусть даже и не складно! Он ведь все равно поверит, он верит всем. Всегда. Как ты думаешь, долго ли он проживет, если будет вот так бросаться на помощь всем подряд и кричать на каждом перекрестке о том, что плохих людей нет, а есть только белые и пушистые? Как скоро его упекут в комнату с мягкими стенами? Или убьют, подставив по-крупному. Он же идеальная жертва! Я даю ему не более трех месяцев, и это при самом благоприятном раскладе.

– Думаю, ты преувеличиваешь. – Не-Мар скептически пожевал губами.

– Думаю, я преуменьшаю.

Не-Мар зевнул.

– Давай я буду заниматься проблемами по мере их возникновения, а? А сейчас проблема в том, что я хочу остаться один. И наконец-то выспаться. А за Мара не беспокойся. Он справится.

– Ты так уверен?

– Почему бы и нет? – Он пожал плечами. – Хороший мальчик, светлый. А этого иногда не хватает. Особенно наверху. Ну что, приступим?

Любопытство сгубило кошку, не стоит об этом забывать. Праздное любопытство, заметь. Есть вопросы, куда более конкретные и важные – например, что он имеет в виду под словом «приступим» и зачем сунул руку в карман. Есть вопросы, да.

Но…

– И тебе его совсем не жалко?

Похоже, тебе опять удалось его удивить – да что там, на этот раз тебе удалось удивить даже себя самого. Он моргнул. Задумался. Спросил с искренним недоумением:

– А почему мне должно быть его жалко?

– Ну он же часть тебя! Глупая, наивная, да, но не такая уж и плохая.

– Ну да. И? – он наморщил лоб, словно пытаясь понять, в чем тут подвох.

– И ты его бросил там. Доверчивого. Непрактичного. Не умеющего за себя постоять. Одного.

– А, вот ты о чем! – протянул Марк с облегчением. – А то я все понять не мог… Ну так он там не один, Черная Команда в его полном распоряжении. А их ты тоже видел. Так что мне скорее могло бы быть жалко того, кто будет иметь глупость встать у них на пути.

Кошку сгубило не любопытство, понял ты вдруг. Не вопросы, не проявленный интерес – а их неуместность и несвоевременность. Она просто не умела выбирать подходящее время и место. Ты умел. Во всяком случае – раньше. Но сейчас ты уже закусил удила и остановиться не мог.

– Вот только не надо, слышишь? Мне не нужен собственный бункер, чтобы видеть вранье! Помогут? Вот эти? Умоляю! Много ему от них было пользы хотя бы сейчас, когда ты так круто его подставил? Да и не позовет он их! Не потому что гордый – просто не поймет, что уже пора. Он всем доверяет, кому и не надо, вот тебе, например. И любой другой встречной мрази, точно так же. Сам подставляется, сам сует голову в пасть, сам не просит помощи – все сам и только сам! Его сожрут.

– Не думаю.

Он помолчал, пожевал губами, взгляд его задумчиво скользил по стенным панелям, ни на чем не останавливаясь надолго. А когда он перевел его на тебя – тебе стоило большого усилия не вздрогнуть. Ибо из его зрачков остро и холодно глянул совсем другой человек.

Или даже – другие.

– Я скажу тебе это один раз. Повторять не буду, понял-нет? Во-первых, потому что устал. А во-вторых… потому что это и так ровно на один раз больше, чем мне бы хотелось. Но раз уж ты такой… недоверчивый… Я уважаю паранойю, даже чужую. Так вот… Там наверху лежит свеженький труп одной очень большой мрази. Убитой мною, если тебе интересно. Ну, то есть, нами. Так что да, я знаю, что не все люди белые и пушистые. И Мар это тоже знает, он ведь часть меня, если ты не забыл. Люди разные. Есть среди них и такие. Может быть, их даже много. Может быть, белых и пушистых меньше, чем таких вот. Может быть, даже намного меньше. И, конечно же, белых и пушистых надо бы предупредить, защитить, объяснить, они ведь такие уязвимые… На каждом перекрестке кричать, чтобы были осторожнее. Только вот, видишь ли, тут какая штука… если долго и громко кричать о том, какие на свете есть мрази, как их много и как они опасны, как они скрывают под добрыми масками свои звериные оскалы, а сами так и норовят… Понимаешь, в это ведь может кто-нибудь и поверить. Кто-нибудь из белых и пушистых. Ранее белых. И тоже оскалиться. Для защиты, конечно же. И их станет меньше. Понял-да? Но если точно так же долго и не менее громко кричать о том, что плохих людей нет, что все вокруг белые и пушистые, что это единственный правильный образ жизни и что именно это сейчас нормально… пусть даже сам ты в это не очень-то веришь… Хотя, конечно, лучше верить. Убедительнее получится. Так вот, если долго и громко кричать об этом, кто-то ведь тоже может поверить, понимаешь? Или хотя бы засомневаться. И стать чуточку пушистее. Или даже белее. Так что ты подумай три раза, что именно будешь ты кричать на своем перекрестке. А за Мара не беспокойся. Он справится.

– Я вообще не люблю кричать. И перекрестка у меня нет.

– Эт хорошо. А теперь твоя очередь убегать.

– Что?

– Вали, говорю. Если жить хочешь.

Раньше ты был уверен, что плазмоган – не такая штука, которую можно легко спрятать в рукаве или кармане брюк, чтобы выхватить в нужный момент жестом фокусника и предъявить в качестве неотразимого аргумента. Впрочем, когда-то ты то же самое думал про ломик.

***

Струя плазмы прошелестела за спиной, обдала жаром – ты успел выкатиться на площадку из лифтовой шахты буквально в последний момент. Но все-таки успел. Опять. Крутанулся по полу, сбивая пламя со спины.

Странный тут лифт – никакой кабинки и в помине, только шахта, в которой тебя швыряет вверх и тащит. Быстро тащит. Только вот плазма летит быстрее. Почувствуй себя спелеологом в жерле давно потухшего вулкана в момент, когда тот вдруг решил проснуться. Никаких мааров с их так и не вырвавшейся наружу лавой, это уж точно, старшенький у них извергаться любил и делал это со вкусом и толком. Вот неймется ему! Спать же хотел вроде. Сколько раз уже? Ты сбился со счета после седьмого…

Иногда подъемное поле в шахте не работало, и тогда приходилось лезть по скобам, перебирая руками и ногами и надеясь, что плазма в этот раз опоздает и ты успеешь добраться до следующего этажа раньше, чем она тебя накроет. Иногда она действительно запаздывала, и ты успевал. Иногда – нет. Это было больно. И грязно. И… короче, ты очень быстро понял, что лучше успеть.

Но с другой стороны – фиг бы ты так быстро сюда добрался, не подпаливай тебе никто пятки. Плазма – очень хороший стимулирующий фактор.

Ты поднялся, придерживаясь за стену. Огляделся. И понял, что с поисками следующей шахты могут возникнуть некоторые проблемы. Потому что то, что ты принял за тускловатые лампы дневного света, на поверку оказалось собственно дневным светом, тусклым и пасмурным. Выход из шахты, которым ты минуту назад воспользовался, вел не в коридор еще одного этажа, а на крышу высокой башни.

Площадка больше всего напоминала смотровую – круглая, метров двадцати в диаметре, с башенкой лифтовой шахты в центре и зубчатым парапетом по краю. Прихрамывая (неудачно вписался в поворот, скоро должно пройти), ты дошел до ограждения огляделся. Под башней (не очень, кстати, и высокой-то) во все стороны, сколько хватает взгляда, простиралось зеленое море тайги, и ближние елки как раз верхушками чуть ли не по выступающему за площадку ограждению скребли. Стараясь заглянуть подальше, ты оперся рукой о высокий зубец. И обнаружил, что рука эта затянута в латную кожаную перчатку. Интересно вальсируют юные леди…

Ты оглядел себя. Хмыкнул. Наибольшее впечатление произвели сапоги из лаково блестящей алой кожи с белыми отворотами. Впрочем, остальное было в стиле: алая рубаха с вышивкой по вороту и подолу и вышитым же поясом, и странная шапочка, тоже алая с белой подкладкой, гибрид пилотки и колпака. Штаны в синюю вертикальную полоску также намекали на древнеславянское фентези. Во всяком случае, сам ты на себя такого точно не навоображал бы. Как и тигровую шкуру…

– Мар? – позвал ты неуверенно. Огляделся.

С той стороны башни раздалось негромкое цоканье, раз, другой. Словно шпорами по камню при каждом неторопливом шаге. Или когтями. Из-за закругленной стены вышел волк. Сделал несколько шагов и остановился, склонил голову набок, рассматривая тебя в упор и насмешливо скалясь. Был он огромным.

И рыжим.

– Джон?

– Ну а кто же еще-у-то? Запарился уже тебя ждать. Садись.

Артикулировал волк с подвываниями, но вполне внятно. Ты подошел, остановился рядом, неловко тронул грубой перчаткой рыжую шерсть на загривке. Спросил с сомнением:

– Как садиться-то? Верхом, что ли?

– Ну а как же еще-у-то? Не по-дамски же! А седла у меня нет, не надейся.

Ты все еще медлил.

– Забавно. Я понимаю, почему рыжий… но почему волк?

Волк вывернул голову, с неожиданным раздражением оскалился через плечо:

– Про волка – это не ко мне-у вопрос. А серый тебе по статусу не положен.

– Почему?

– Потому что ты не дайвер, а я не Ромка. Садись, я сказал. И только посмей сказать хоть слово про глубину!

– Про глубину?

– Забудь!

– А… если вдруг, то что? Сбросишь?

– Нет. Укушу.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на спецквест по теме «Книга непокоя».
> 
> «Я создал внутри себя различные личности. Создаю их постоянно. Каждая моя мечта немедленно воплощается в другого человека, и теперь мечтает уже он, а не я». («Книга непокоя», Ф.Пессоа)  
> Фернандо Пессоа - португальский поэт, прозаик и драматург начала XX века, который изобрел множество вымышленных авторов (гетеронимов) и публиковался под их именами. Каждый из них был отдельной литературной индивидуальностью со своими характерными чертами, со своей биографией, с собственной философией, стилем письма.


End file.
